Summer Camp
by ri-fan
Summary: AU: Jane and Mara are 17 and meet at summer camp.  In this AU, they are 17 now, not when they were probably actually 17 sometime prior to the internet being so readily available.
1. Getting to Camp

**AU: Jane and Mara are 17 and meet at summer camp. In this AU, they are 17 now, not when they were probably actually 17 sometime prior to the internet being so readily available. Suspend belief with me people and enjoy the ride! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; they belong to Tess Gerritsen, Jane Tamaro, TNT, etc. I just like tinkering with them until I can come up with my own characters to tinker with ;) I also don't know much about summer camp as I've never been, but I've taken my superb knowledge from The Parent Trap, other TV movies, and fiction books and cobbled together my version of summer camp. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Getting to Camp

Jane looked out the window as the bus made its way through the trees to Camp Pinecrest in Western Massachusetts. She'd been on the bus for hours with many other girls around the Boston area and was ready to be at this place already.

She wasn't sure she had made the right decision to be a camp counselor and be away from her friends and family for the next ten weeks, but it was certainly too late to go back know. Actually, being away from her family for ten weeks didn't sound so bad when she thought about her two annoying younger brothers at home and her overbearing mother. If objective, Jane didn't think her brothers were too bad, but they were boys, and teenage boys at that, and they just had different ways of going about things.

She glanced around the bus and felt extremely out of place. Most of these girls had gone to Camp Pinecrest as children and were now enthusiastically joining the ranks of "adults" by graduating to camp counselors. They seemed pretty, rich, and coming from the exact opposite side of the tracks as Jane. Her one saving grace was that her friend Bobbi had agreed to join her on this crazy-ass adventure, but she was driving up to camp on her own the next day, leaving Jane to fend for herself until she arrived.

Jane was actually incredibly relieved that she was able to talk Bobbi into coming. Jane had found out that Camp Pinecrest was hiring by sheer luck. As she stared out the window, she remembered back to the girls' locker room where she had overheard a couple of cheerleaders talking about Camp Pinecrest. Jane was changing after basketball practice and, with carefully trained eyes looking down, perked up her ears to hear what they were going on about.

"Can you believe we get to go back, but as the _counselors_ this time? I am so psyched! Finally we get to be the ones in charge. After years of listening to the high-schoolers make all the rules, now we're the ones calling the shots!" Jane recognized the voice as a girl named Carolyn that was in her math class.

"I know. It's going to be awesome!" Shelly, Carolyn's friend also on the cheerleading squad, chimed in, making "awesome" an octave higher and sing-song in pitch.

"It's too bad it can't just be girls that used to be campers though. I hear the camp has become so popular that they've put up extra cabins and are trying to recruit counselors to staff them," Carolyn replied.

Shelly mirrored Carolyn's disappointment. "That is too bad. Oh well, what can you do? It's actually a pretty good gig. You get a decent hourly rate, the camp pays for full room and board, you don't need that much experience, and it looks good on your college applications. And you get to be away from your family _all summer_."

Carolyn laughed. "I think I'd pay Camp Pinecrest to let me be away from my family all summer instead of them paying me! But then I suppose Mom and Daddy did that for years anyway, so maybe this is the tide finally turning." Shelly giggled. Carolyn continued, "My mom is seriously driving me up the wall. I think I need a two and a half month break from her to endure senior year at home before going away to college. Ugh! College cannot come soon enough!"

"I know what you mean. So, you've already sent in your application then, right?" Shelly asked. "I think the application process is closing soon. I sent mine in this weekend." Carolyn concurred that she'd already sent her's in too.

Jane's attention waned at this point. She was excited about the prospect of a summer job being lined up months in advance, plus the added bonus of being away from her family for most of the summer. Having room and board paid for basically meant that she could save her entire paycheck and put it toward college. Though she wasn't sure what sort of experience you needed, she figured she would do a little digging and come up with a decent resume to send in.

She'd talk to Bobbi about it.

The bus clunked along the highway, hitting a pothole, causing all the girl to unintentionally become airborne for a moment. Jane shifted in her seat, and resumed her trek down memory lane.

"Hey Bobbi, " Jane ran to catch up with Bobbi the next day in the school's hall. Bobbi turned, "what's up chica?"

"Not much, but I wanted to talk to you about something that could be cool. What are you doing after practice today?"

Bobbi's eyebrows raised in curiosity. "Nothing I guess. Probably some homework, chilling out until my mom comes home. Want me to come over? I can give you a ride to your place."

"That would be perfect. You're mom won't mind?"

"Nah, I'll give her a call before practice and let her know. She's been working late on a special project at work anyway, so I think she'll be relieved to know I'll be at your place and not wandering the streets or something after practice."

Jane grinned at her answer. "Yeah, 'cause you're always wondering the streets and stuff when we're both dead tired after practice." Bobbi chuckled.

"Plus you could stay for dinner. You know my mom loves feeding people, and I bet your mom would like knowing that you're fed."

"Love the plan. Catch you at practice then," and with that Bobbi ducked into her English class while Jane hustled to make it to math on time.

Jane envied Bobbi's quiet homelife. It was just Bobbi and her mom. _Her working mom, _Jane thought enviously. Bobbi's mom was a paralegal at a big law firm downtown, which meant that Bobbi got to do what she wanted when she wanted and didn't have someone hovering around her every second of the day. Sometimes Jane didn't understand how it seemed that her mom was always around. Shouldn't she split her time three ways between all three children? But to Jane it seemed like she got the lion's share of her mom's attention, and not in the way that she wanted. Her brothers seemed to get more time to themselves, or maybe they just didn't get the same third degree she did, but it always seemed like her mom was up in her business. She couldn't figure out if it was because she was the oldest or the only girl, or a combination of the two. In any case, being away at camp and working would be sweet relief.

Jane's thoughts again returned to Bobbi. Sometimes it seemed like Bobbi was a little lonely, but between Jane and the other girls on the team, she knew Bobbi had a close network of great friends. She felt pretty pleased that she was counted as one of them.

After practice the two girls caught up in the locker room after showering and changing. "Ready to head out?" Bobbi asked. "You bet," Jane replied and they headed out to the underclassman parking lot.

Aside from Bobbi's quiet home life, Jane envied the fact that Bobbi had her own car. Though nothing fancy, it was still a car in working order with a heater (a necessity in the Boston winters). Bobbi's mom had given it to her when she turned sixteen. It had been her mom's car for six years and Bobbi's mom had just gotten a bonus and a promotion at work, so she felt that she could afford to get a second car for herself. To say Bobbi had been thrilled would be an understatement. She was floored that her mom was able to afford to give her a car and pay the insurance on it.

Jane remembered talking to Bobbi's mom later that weekend when Bobbi got the car. Bobbi had invited Jane over to check out her new wheels and ride around with her. When Jane got there, Bobbi was covered in grease smudges with a huge grin. "I just learned how to change a flat tire and how to change the oil!" Bobbi was infectious. Jane couldn't help but chuckle. "You look like you're wearing half the engine," Jane replied with a laugh.

"Oh, that, yeah. Let me go get cleaned up and then we can go out." With that Bobbi vanished inside. Jane took a seat at the dining table after grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. "Hi Ms. Smith," Jane greeted, seeing Bobbi's mom in the kitchen. "That's quite a birthday present you got Bobbi. Think you could talk to my mom? I'd love a car too!" Ms. Smith just laughed.

"Wish I could, Janie," Ms. Smith replied affectionately. "Bobbi's been a real trooper, and you know it's just me and her. I need to depend on her to run errands for me or sometimes visit our family out in the suburbs where the T doesn't run. With her grades, my promotion, and the car getting a bit older, this just seemed to make sense. Plus I think she could really use it in a couple years when she goes off to college. Hopefully she'll remember this good will and come back to see her old mom on occasion." She finished with a wink.

Jane smiled. She really liked Ms. Smith. It was clear to see where Bobbi got her thoughtful mannerism from and, Jane thought, a high level of maturity. _It seems like when you are treated like an adult, you have more of an opportunity to act like an adult._ Clearly Ms. Smith treated Bobbi like an adult and not an annoying teenager. Jane sighed to herself. She wished her mom could treat her a little more like that instead of always nagging her about stupid stuff.

"Ready to go?" Bobbi asked, appearing from the hall, grease free with keys in hand.

Jane bumped in her seat on the bus, watching pine trees whiz by. It seemed they had turned off of the main highway and were now taking a winding road to their final destination. Her thoughts returned to that day after school, when she had to tell Bobbi about Camp Pinecrest and convince her to apply with her.

Jane threw her gym bag into Bobbi's trunk and hopped into the passenger seat.

"So what's up?" Bobbi asked as she started the car.

"Bobbi, you know how we both need to get jobs this summer so we can pay for college, or at least make it to where we don't have to take as much out in loans to get there?" Bobbi nodded, glancing at Jane from the corner of her eye.

"Well, I…um, heard of this cool gig that might be the answer." Jane filled her in on what she had overheard the day before from the cheerleaders. Bobbi remained silent through Jane's explanation.

"So, what do you think?" Jane was eagerly awaiting her friend's response. Bobbi was silent for several moments.

"Hmm, well, that's a lot to take in," Bobbi said as she continued to maneuver the car toward Jane's house.

"C'mon Bobbi! It would be so cool. Think about it. We'd be out of the city, we'd have our room and board paid for, we could bank our entire checks for college, and we'd be away from our families for almost three months! What's not to love about this plan?"

"I agree it has a lot of plusses going for it. But Jane, I think it would be hard for me to be away from my mom nearly all summer. I mean, I'm kinda all she has. And I'd miss her. I mean, I'll be going away to college in another year and a half. I'm just not sure I want to jump away sooner."

Jane could see the logic of this and sighed. _If I had a nice quite home with just one family member, and a not-buttinsky mother at that, I might be less likely to jump ship too._ "I hear ya, but I still think it would be a great way to save for college."

Bobbi agreed. "All right. How about this? Why don't we look into it a bit more at your place and decide if we should apply. I'd like to see more about the camp to see if I'd want to work there."

Jane agreed to this. Once they arrived at her house, they went to her room and began looking at the Camp Pinecrest website. They saw the advertisement looking for counselors, medics, cooks, and coaches. _This could be really cool_, thought Jane. _ They certainly seem to have a lot of staffing options._ The camp itself also looked gorgeous. It was on a lake in the Berkshire mountains, the cabins looked adorable, and even the grounds look well-kept but shaded. What a relief it would be to not be in the city for awhile!

She stole a glance over at Bobbi. She also seemed to be impressed with the beauty of the camp, or at least what they were publishing on their website. She clicked on the want ads for the camp and read through them carefully.

"This does seem really cool Jane," Bobbi admitted. Jane smiled. She loved it when she earned the respect of smart people, and Bobbi definitely qualified on that short list. "We could both apply to be coaches. You play softball in the spring every year, and I could apply for that too or for basketball. It looks like they want a couple coaches for each sport and they currently have two openings for softball. It would be neat if we got to work together." Jane couldn't help the huge grin on her face. Her closest friend was totally going to do this with her! Sweet!

The rest of the afternoon they worked on their resumes and their applications.

Over the next few days, they continued to perfect their resumes, pull together references, and put all of the information into the on-line application on the Camp Pinecrest website.

"Geez, this is a lot of work!" whined Jane.

"Yes, but just think, it will all be worth it if this works out!" Bobbi replied enthusiastically. Jane grinned.

"Hey, when do you think we should tell our folks about this?" Jane asked. Bobbi paused. This had been something she had been struggling with too.

"Well, we don't really have anything to tell them yet. We might not even get the jobs. Or maybe only one of us would get a job," Bobbi said, though her tone indicated that she was more thinking aloud.

"Hey!" Jane shouted, taking offense at the idea that she might not get the job.

"I didn't mean you Jane. I think you're a shoe-in for the softball coach job. Honestly, between your volunteer work at the Y and making MVP two years running for the high school team, a triple A team, by the way, I can't think of someone better for the job. I was more thinking that they might not take me."

This caught Jane by surprise. "Oh, I don't think that's the case Bobbi. You're grades are better than mine, you've been playing softball just as long as I have, you've volunteered at the pediatrics ward of Boston Medical for the last two years, and you coached the little league kids this past summer. I think we've both got a good shot."

"Thanks Jane," Bobbi replied, truly appreciating her friend's words of encouragement. She continued to think about when they should tell their folks. "I still think we should wait until we've got something to tell our folks. I mean, they've got to interview us and stuff, right? If they like us on paper? And there's no use going into a big discussion if this all turns out to just be an exercise in paperwork."

Jane saw the logic in this and agreed.

But in the end, they both got the jobs they applied to. It had not been a short process, or, in Jane's opinion, an easy process. There were multiple interviews, and at one point the Camp Director came to Boston to interview several high school and college-age kids who had applied for positions at the camp. Both Jane and Bobbi were incredibly nervous meeting Beverly Buchanan, the camp's director and apparently default recruiter. But, thanks to Bobbi's due-diligence, they had researched popular interview questions, come up with answers, and thought of insightful questions to ask about the camp and the jobs themselves.

After they had received their offer letters, both girls had to face the music of telling their parents. They were scared but also incredibly proud that they'd both scored full time summer positions months before most people were thinking about the end of the school year. Bobbi and Jane agreed to tell their folks on the same night so one parent wouldn't call the other and spring the news before the other buddy was ready.

Bobbi's mom took it well, saw the logic of a place that would pay for your food and lodging and still give a competitive salary (very competitive, Ms. Smith said, with pride). She knew that would help Bobbi a lot in her first year of college. If things went well, maybe she could go back subsequent summers. But Ms. Smith admitted to Bobbi that she would miss her terribly.

Jane's mother, on the other hand, blew a gasket. Several statements of 'how could you not have told me, your mother?' and 'what were you thinking?' to 'I don't like this' and 'my baby's leaving us!' Jane did her best to wait patiently through her mother's rants. Thankfully Pop was there too. He always had a way of calming her mother down, even if it was by small degrees.

"Janie, I am very proud of you. It is not easy to get a job, any job, right now, and you've gone out and gotten a very good job," Pop said. He asked to see the offer letter and Jane showed it to him. His eyebrows raised as he read through it, impressed by the paid accommodations and the hourly rate. "You did good kid." Jane smiled.

Jane's mother did not praise so easily, but as the weeks passed, she too saw that Jane had made a good decision and shifted her energies to making sure Jane had what she would need to be safe, well-clothed, and well-fed at camp, at least to the degree that she could from miles away.

Which is how Jane now found herself on a bus with Carolyn, Shelly, and a bunch of other girls she didn't know. Jane consoled herself that though Bobbi wasn't on the bus with her now, she'd be there the next day. One of her grandparents had taken a particularly nasty spill in the shower and broken a hip. Ms. Smith had asked Bobbi if she could ask the camp if she could come up a couple days later, once her grandfather was out of the hospital and settled back home. Bobbi had called Director Buchanan directly and explained the situation, citing that her mother needed her help with visitation and doctors' visits, but that once he was home, her grandma and mother would be in better shape to care for him. Ms. Buchanan agreed.

Bobbi explained all of this to Jane, who was disappointed that they wouldn't get to ride the bus together. "But on the up shot, I guess that means you'll have your car at camp. That will be nice. Maybe we can go into town and catch a flick if this nature thing gets to be too much for us." Bobbi laughed. Jane always had a way of seeing the bright side of things.

Jane heard the bus screech to a halt. She noticed that the girls' conversations had picked up tempo and volume, a clear sign that they had arrived. That, and several of them screeching out as they saw old bunk mates from previous years outside getting off other buses. Jane hung back, not wanting to get run over by someone trying to get to her long lost BFF from the previous summer.

Jane descended the steps of the bus, the last one off, and headed toward where the driver was taking out the last pieces of luggage. She grabbed her large duffle bag and sleeping bag and headed toward the two poles with "Camp Pinecrest" emblazoned above.

On her way in, she noticed a girl about her age with light brown hair. She noticed that she wasn't hanging out in any of the clumps of girls that had started to form and chatter on about being back at camp. Jane shrugged her duffle more securely on her shoulder. _I wonder who she is_, she thought, before being swept away and losing sight of the girl.


	2. Welcome to Camp

**Thanks for the feedback. I was surprised of the fic alerts since nothing really happened in chapter 1. Then I got impatient and wanted to post chapter two so that at least Maura and Jane _meet_. Feedback and reviews welcome. The story is a slow-boil, but I've got many more chapters outlined, so stay tuned. Rizzles for sure. **

Chapter 2: Welcome to Camp

Jane took her stuff and followed the wave of people heading toward the cabins. In the information the camp had sent, she knew she was in a cabin named "Pinecone." She looked at the names over the cabin doors as she passed and finally she came upon Pinecone. She walked in and saw four twin beds lined against the wall. Two already had stuff on them, with the girls unpacking their suitcases. Two beds were left to be claimed and Jane grabbed one near a window. She didn't recognize any of the girls. _At least I'm not bunking with Shelly and Carolyn._ She knew that Bobbi was in her cabin, too, and she wouldn't be showing up until tomorrow.

Jane made small talk with the other girls as they all unpacked. The girls were also new to camp and were excited about the job and also being away from their families. Unlike Jane and Bobbi, Gemma and Charlotte were camp counselors. Gemma and Lotti were from New York City, but their families were both camping enthusiasts, and the girls had been camping many times. They loved New York, but they also loved not being in NYC too. As counselors, they'd make sure their campers kept their cabins tidy, made it to meals and activities on time, and they'd help staff the big over-night camping trips that were built into the camp's itinerary.

They had a couple days until the campers arrived. Basically today was their "free day." Since the staff was arriving at different times throughout the day, depending on how far they were traveling, the Camp Director wasn't holding an all staff meeting until the following morning. This gave Jane some time to wander around and get the lay of the land. She also wanted to check out the softball field and see what kind of shape the equipment was in.

After unpacking, she asked Gemma and Lotti what their plans were for the afternoon. Since they were all new, everyone wanted to walk around the grounds and find out where stuff was, so they set off. The grounds had the staff cabins set off a little ways from the campers cabins, but still close enough that you could get there within a couple minutes walk. They found where the mess hall was. The mess hall was basically the big lunch room where everyone would take their meals. It would also be the site of tomorrow's staff meeting. Outside of the mess hall were some picnic tables for kids that preferred fresh air over the indoors. Off to the side were the camp offices and the first aid cabin.

"Hey guys, do you think the Camp Director is in her office? I want to grab the keys to the sports shed and check out the shape of the softball equipment." The girls headed over to the office, and Jane quickly secured the keys from the director.

On their way out, Gemma asked if they could stop by the First Aid cabin. "With my luck, one of my 6-year-olds will get poison ivy on the first day. Let's check it out."

Jane thought this was pretty sound reasoning. "Yeah, I've played softball for years and I remember that someone on the team always got an injury every few practices. Usually nothing big, but when I was younger and we were all clutzes, someone was always going to the nurse's office. I'm sure my kids will get banged up too."

They entered the First Aid cabin. There were several cots laid out and loads of medical supplies, in different states of being unpacked. No one was there, but the girls felt confident that if the set-up was any indication, the camp would be able to handle whatever the little campers might get into.

The trio sprung outside and headed toward where they assumed the softball diamond was, passing the lake on the way. The lake had a great dock and further out was a big float that one could swim out to and climb onto to sunbath or rest before heading back to shore. _This place looks like a lot of fun,_ Jane thought, smiling to herself.

It was a sunny, though relatively mild day, and they finally made it to the softball field without breaking much of a sweat. Jane saw the sports shed and unlocked it. "Oh hell!" she shouted after a burst of hot air escaped from the all-metal shed. "You guys wait out hear. I just want to take a quick look around and see what kind of equipment Bobbi and I have to work with later this week." After about ten minutes, Jane was back out, looking very sweaty but pleased with the camp's array.

The afternoon was quickly coming to a close, so they headed back to camp for dinner and to return to their cabins and finish the last bit of unpacking. And after her sauna in the sports shed, Jane wanted to check out the showers.

Dinner was a simple affair of hot dogs, chips, and sodas, since everything was still being unpacked by the cooking staff. They'd have more nutritious food later in the week when the fresh food shipment came in. After dinner, Jane grabbed her bath caddie and robe and headed toward the showers that they had discovered earlier.

After entering the dormitory style locker room, Jane checked around to see if anyone else was there. It seemed she was alone, which was creeping her out a little. Things in the woods were much quieter than in Boston, and much, much quieter than her noisy house she shared with four other people. She underessed and quickly found herself engrossed in washing off the heat, sweat, and dust from the day.

As Jane was exiting her shower stall in her robe, she heard a perky "hi" not three feet away.

"Aggghh!" Jane nearly jumped out of her skin. She twirled around to face the person, trying desperately to catch her breath, her chest heaving. She swallowed. It was the girl she had seen by the busses earlier.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you!" she apologized. "I just didn't want you to think you were still by yourself, and if I didn't say 'hi' then I was afraid you would think you were by yourself and then you'd be startled when you heard me unpacking my toiletries."

Jane stared at the girl, still trying to gain her self-composure. She was certainly beautiful, with light brown hair falling to her mid back and big expressive eyes. She was looking at Jane, with eyes that seemed to be speaking volumes, asking Jane not to be mad.

Jane smirked. "It's cool. I'm sorry, I totally over reacted. Gee, you'd think people never said 'hello' to me. I'm Jane, by the way." Jane held out her hand. The girl reached out to take it.

"I'm Maura. And I really didn't mean to frighten you."

"No, no, it's no biggie. I was kinda freaking myself out anyway. It's so quiet here and I'm not used to it. I'm from Boston and the city is no where near this quite. Add in the dark and a deserted locker room shower, and I was pretty certain that a serial killer was five minutes from attacking me." Maura giggled. Jane grinned. She was glad she could put this new acquaintance at ease.

"I know what you mean. I go to school in the countryside, and it gets very quite there, but when I'm with my family, we're in the city and it is much noisier. Both places are nice, but in the city, you don't feel quite so alone. Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I definitely do. Were you on your way to take a shower? I don't want to keep you." Jane noticed that Maura was still dry and fully clothed while she was dripping in her robe.

"Oh, yes. I thought it might be nice to be clean for bed after such a big day."

"Well, I still need to get dressed. Would you like me to wait for you? Then we can head back to our cabins together." Jane hoped that Maura would be okay with this idea. She would personally prefer not to be alone in the dark in the woods her first night at this still-very-new camp. And she knew she tended to have a rather active imagination. She knew she'd be jumpy walking back to her cabin, thinking of the serial-killer stalker she had concocted ten minutes ago in the shower.

Maura smiled slowly, shyly. "That would be lovely. Are you sure you don't mind? I don't want to inconvenience you if you'd rather go ahead." She finished her statement a little sadly, hoping Jane wouldn't take back her invitation.

"You'd be saving me from my imagination, which in this case is a very good thing. Go ahead and shower. Take your time. I'll be here in my pajamas when you get out." Maura agreed and left to start her shower.

Jane dressed in a pair of old cotton shorts and a Boston High Softball t-shirt and waited for Maura to return. After about fifteen minutes, she heard the shower cut off and Maura reemerged dressed in a light blue satiny shorts/tank-top pajama outfit with a matching robe and walking slippers.

Jane swallowed, feeling a surge of attraction, but tamping down on it. _It's just because I just met her. I like meeting new people, and she seems really nice._ "Um, ready to go?"

Maura nodded, happy that this tall dark-haired girl had actually waited. "I hope I wasn't too long. I'm…I'm not used to people waiting around for me."

Something about this statement struck Jane as odd. "You weren't long, and I didn't mind waiting for you. I'm new to this camp, and honestly it would be nice to know another person here." Jane nudged Maura slightly as they started walking back to the cabins. "What about you? Are you one of 'the legacy girls'?" Jane asked, using air quotes.

"One of the what's?" Maura asked, looking confused.

"You know, one of the girls that used to go to camp here but now is working here. I call them legacy girls. There's a couple girls from my high school that fit that description."

"Oh! No, I am not a legacy girl. This is my first time at this camp too." Maura and Jane smiled at each other. "Looks like we have something in common."

"Looks like it. So what's your gig here?"

"I work in the First Aid cabin. I've had EMT training and I hope to one day be a doctor, though I'm not sure what I want to specialize in just yet. I'm thinking about becoming a medical examiner or a neurological researcher."

Jane raised her eyebrows. "Not a fan of working with living patients, eh? Or do you just prefer to do more research than be a practitioner?"

"Well, I'm not sure yet. I'm just not convinced I have a great bedside manner and I'd prefer to pursue a field where my strengths can be fully utilized."

Jane smirked. "Sounds smart. Well, this is my cabin. Where's your place?" Maura pointed to a cabin a few doors down. "Do you want me to walk you there? Make sure you get in okay?" Maura was touched by Jane's consideration. _I just met her and she seems so thoughtful._

"No, that's okay, though that is very kind of you. I…I really enjoyed walking with you. Thank you for waiting for me. I hope I see you again soon." Maura turned to leave.

"Well, you're in First Aid. I'm sure I'll be seeing you a lot." Jane winked, and then a thought occurred to her. "Hey, I'll come grab you for breakfast, okay? The staff meeting is right after it, so we can grab seats together."

Maura agreed, thrilled that she might actually be making a real friend. "That would be lovely, Jane," she said demurely. With that, she headed up to her cabin.

Jane entered her already darkened cabin. Gemma and Lotti were already sound asleep. Jane lay awake thinking about the girl she had just met. Jane couldn't help feeling like she was special, but also like she had to protect her a little bit. She seemed much more well-mannered than Jane, and certainly seemed to have more money, if her pajama attire was anything to go by. But she couldn't shake that Maura seemed genuinely moved by Jane waiting for her and asking her to sit with her at breakfast. These didn't seem like amazing gestures to Jane, just friendly ways to get to know someone, but Maura's reaction made them seem like more. She made Jane feel special, and she felt a nervous thrill well up inside of her as she continued thinking about the girl.

The next day, Jane got up and dressed in record time. Gemma and Lotti were heading toward the showers, and Jane told them she'd catch up with them at the staff meeting. She headed over to Maura's cabin. Maura was already dressed and reading what looked like a medical journal. "A little light reading, Maur?" Jane teased, entering her cabin.

Maura looked up, smiling. Her new friend seemed so easy-going and comfortable. Maura envied the way she could walk into a room as if she owned it, even Maura's cabin, which Maura felt was barely hers since she'd only occupied the space for less than 24 hours. She thought about Jane's question. "Well, I suspect this medical journal weighs less than half a pound versus some of my text books or, depending on the binding of some hard-back novels and the number of pages, those could weigh a couple pounds."

Jane stared at her, bewildered. "What?"

"You asked if what I was reading was light. It is." Jane chuckled, and attempted to clarify.

"I was teasing you. I wasn't referring to how heavy your magazine was. It looked like something that involved a lot of thought. I didn't exactly catch you reading Entertainment Weekly, ya know?"

Now it was Maura's turn to look confused. "I've never read that publication. Is it good? Would you recommend it?"

Jane was dumbfounded, but quickly recovered. "Uh, maybe that one isn't for you. I'll let you know, though. Shall we get to breakfast?" Maura nodded, returning the medical journal to her nightstand.

Over breakfast they spoke about how they had ended up at Camp Pinecrest. It turns out that Maura had to beg her parents to let her come, but for a very different reason than Jane's. They didn't understand why she would want to work during the summer when she could study or travel or accompany them on multiple conferences they were attending. Though Maura didn't flaunt it, Jane was able to piece together that her family was very well off, to the point that Maura really didn't have to work at all, ever.

Jane was amazed by the very different world that Maura seemed to come from. She also found out that the "countryside" where Maura went to school was in France and "the city" that she had referred to the night before was Paris. _Not exactly Boston_, Jane thought.

Jane shared how she convinced her best friend to come work at Camp Pinecrest with her. Once they had both landed jobs, they broke the news to their parents. Jane explained that since the camp was paying for her room and board, she could put every paycheck into her savings account for college. Her folks didn't have a lot, but Jane was hoping that between grants, scholarships, and working, she'd be able to make ends meet without having to take out a lot of student loans. Maura was impressed with her new friend's ability to think so logically about money and the future. Jane also explained that she and Bobbi had gotten jobs as the camp's softball coaches. "That's what I meant last night about probably seeing you again in a professional capacity. Though we'll try to be careful with the kids, inevitably someone always gets hurt in sports. So it's good to know someone on the inside," Jane winked at Maura. Maura felt butterflies in her stomach, but smiled shyly.

Jane switched back to talking about Bobbi. "I think you'll really like her Maura. She should be arriving sometime this afternoon." Maura felt the tendrils of fear creep around her heart. She felt that it was a bit of a fluke that Jane seemed to like her so much, and didn't think she'd be able to fall into a second bit of luck that Jane's friend Bobbi would like her too. But she just nodded and continued listening to Jane.

Breakfast was wrapping up and the girls cleaned up their plates and dumped them at the kitchen before heading back to get seats in the middle of the room for the staff meeting. The room quickly filled up and the noise of the kitchen began to die down.

The Beverly Buchanan was back and took center stage. Gemma and Lotti had joined Jane and Maura moments earlier and Jane introduced Maura around, including everyone's job at camp. The Director cleared her throat, tested the microphone, and then started in on her agenda.

"I'm very pleased to welcome so many new employees this year. Since Camp Pinecrest opened in 1942, we have grown year after year and I'm proud to report that this year is the biggest turnout we've had so far." Jane tried to pay attention, but could quickly see that this could be a long, boring meeting under the guise of a "welcome." She shifted restlessly in her seat. Maura shot her a sideways glance and Jane tried to still herself. The Director continued.

"In addition to welcoming several new camp counselors, we have added many new camp coaches, dedicated to the art of teaching our girls about a variety of sports and other activities. As many of you know, we've had swimming, hiking, lacrosse, soccer, and trail biking for years. Over the past few years we've added softball, trail running, water polo, and horseback riding. As you get to know each other, I think you'll find that you all have a lot in common. In addition to sports, of course we've brought back arts and crafts, woodworking, bird and animal watching and tracking, and camp cooking.

"This year is the first year that we've embraced young staff at nearly all levels of the camp, including the First Aid tent. As some of you who were with us previous summers will recall, we've always had registered nurses staff the First Aid tent. However, with the growing number of young women interested in the medical field, it only made sense to start adding high school and college level employees here too. The young women that have been selected to work at the First Aid tent are all registered EMTs and have actually gone through training with local fire and EMS staff. Additionally, they have worked with their high schools and universities that they can serve as EMTs while still attending academic courses. Though we will continue to have one RN on staff, we are excited to give these bright new girls such a rich experience. Will our new First Aid employees please stand up and be recognized?"

Jane watched as Maura and two other girls stood in the auditorium. It was clear that Maura was the youngest of the First Aid staffers by at least four years. Maura seemed a little embarrassed by the attention and was relieved when she got to sit back down. Jane leaned over to her and whispered, "Did she add all the high school stuff because you're the only one in high school working in the First Aid cabin?" Maura nodded mutely, unable to meet Jane's eyes. Jane could feel Maura's discomfort and nudged her gently. "That's really cool, Maur." Relieved, Maura glanced at Jane and smiled her relief that her friend didn't think she was an oddball.

The meeting continued and finally wrapped up with instructions on where to find things, expectations of all the staff and mention of the couple camping trips that all the campers would be attending, including many of the staff. Jane was relieved that she wasn't a counselor. They were required to go on the camping trips, though she suspected that non-counselor staff would also be selected to provide additional staffing and supervision. The first camping trips weren't for a few weeks, so she'd cross that bridge when it came.

After the staff meeting, the audience broke up and had some free time again to get to know each other, continue unpacking, or begin planning their activities for their campers. Jane glanced at her watch. Bobbi wasn't due until later that afternoon and lunch was still a good few hours off. Gemma and Lotti and excused themselves to go check on the state of the cabins that would be their responsibilities.

This left Maura and Jane sitting there as the room cleared out. "So," Jane turned to Maura, "what's on your agenda now?"

Maura thought about this. "Well, I thought I'd go to the First Aid cabin and see what I have to work with. I think there's still some supplies that need unpacking. What about you?" Jane shrugged. Until Bobbi arrived, there wasn't much she could do. She wanted both of them to plan out the drills for the week and decide how to work with the girls. "I could help you, if you wanted a hand. Otherwise, I'll probably just walk around camp some more, maybe go for a swim."

Maura loved the idea of Jane helping her in the First Aid cabin. It would give them more time to get to know each other and Maura would feel better once the cabin was in proper order. They headed over there and spent the rest of the time before lunch unpacking and putting things away. Maura gave Jane the instructions and Jane followed them, with a little light teasing thrown in for good measure. After lunch, Maura and Jane were leaving the mess hall when Jane heard someone shouting her name.

"Hey Rizzoli, you gonna help an old pal, or what?" Jane turned around hearing Bobbi's voice not far away.

"Bobbi!" Jane shouted, running toward her friend. Bobbi was laden down with her large duffle bag, a backpack, and a couple boxes.

"Help a gal out, would ya?" Jane happily took the boxes from Bobbi. "So, what'd I miss?" Bobbi asked, looking at Jane.

"Not that much. The all staff meeting that seemed to last days instead of a couple hours. Oh, and I wanted you to meet someone." Jane turned around, looking for Maura, who she saw making her way to them and was still a few feet away. In Jane's sprint to Bobbi, she had left Maura in the dust. "Maura, come here for a sec. I want to introduce you." Maura jogged over to them.

"Bobbi, this is Maura. We met last night. She's also new to camp. Maura is the youngest person to work in the First Aid tent, by like, several years. They only started letting non-nurse people work in the First Aid tent this year. Maura, this is my pal Bobbi that I was telling you about." Bobbi could hear the pride in Jane's voice, and knew that not many people received such a stellar introduction, and certainly not someone Jane had only known for less than a day.

Bobbi extended her hand. "Pleasure to meet you Maura." Maura shook Bobbi's hand, quickly finding Bobbi a warm and welcoming individual.

"The pleasure's mine," Maura replied politely. "May I help you with any of your bags? Which cabin are you heading to?" Bobbi declined the offer of help with her bags, but Maura took one of the boxes from Jane. The three headed off to Bobbi's cabin to drop her stuff off. Jane and Maura filled Bobbi in about the rest of the staff meeting and the two of them gave her a tour of the campgrounds. When they got to the baseball diamond, Bobbi and Jane took another inventory of the sports shed with the equipment.

"We should really start working on what we're gonna do with the girls when they arrive. Do you want to start mapping some stuff out after dinner?" Jane asked. Bobbi agreed. Since it was nearly dinner time by then, the three tramped back to the mess hall for the final meal of the day. Afterward, Maura took her leave of them so that Bobbi and Jane could plan out their week's activities.

Maura was a bit sad to leave her new and only friend, but she reflected that the day with Jane had flown by. Bobbi also seemed like a lot of fun. She was certainly more relaxed than Jane, but she could easily see why they were such good friends. They seemed to compliment each other. Maura sighed as she opened up the door to her cabin to pick back up on the article she had been reading that morning before breakfast.


	3. Don't Go With Him

**Thanks to all those that reviewed and subscribed. This chapter is quite a bit darker, and there's language. **

It was late afternoon on a mild and cloudy day. Jane and Bobbi had the kids wrapping up the last inning of a softball game before breaking. The last batter had just struck out and was looking disappointed. Summer seemed to be flying by.

"Okay, everyone, let's pull it in. C'mon, quick now, hustle, hustle," Bobbi called to the group. The kids from both sides came together to hear the feedback from their two coaches.

"Nice work out there everyone. You guys are showing great improvement and you've still got weeks to go!" Jane shouted enthusiastically so all the kids could here. By this time, everyone was in the bleachers, their little dirt smudged, sweaty faces looking up at them expectantly. "Now Sarah, when you get up to bat, remember to wait until the ball comes to you. You don't want to be reaching for it. Emma, as shortstop, you've really stepped up in hustling for the ball, but I know you've got more inside you we just haven't seen yet. Patty, …" and Jane proceeded to go through the girls she had tips for. Bobbi also jumped in with feedback for some of the other girls on the team she had been coaching.

Bobbi wrapped up, "and as for the rest of you, again, really nice work. When your folks come in a couple weeks they are going to be so proud of you. You've all really grown and show tremendous improvement. Keep up the good work." Hearing the bell signifying the top of the hour, Bobbi told the kids they were free to go to their next activity, which for many of them was quiet time in their bunks until dinner. The kids raced off.

Jane and Bobbi started picking up the equipment to take it to the sports shed nearby. "Hey, hey, look who's heading our way," Bobbi piped up, looking into the distance. Jane turned around to see Maura, in her light blue medic scrubs walking their way, waving.

"Hey Maura, what's happening?" Jane beamed, enjoying seeing her new friend.

"Not much, but I was hoping I could talk to you." She stole a glance sideways at Bobbi, subtly indicating that she'd prefer to just talk to Jane.

"Sure thing. Aye, Bobbi," Jane shouted, "I can wrap up the equipment. Meet you back at camp for dinner?"

Bobbi grinned. She hated picking up the equipment at the end of the day. She was usually beat, it was a hot task, and she was thrilled to get out of it. She would much rather unpack it in the morning, when the sun was low, the grass was cool and wet, and the horrible sports shed had not become the greenhouse that it morphed into during the day.

"You got it! Thanks Jane," and Bobbi ran off to change and hit the lake before dinner.

Jane's attention returned to her beautiful friend. "Everything okay?"

Maura nodded, grinning excitedly. "I got asked out on a date!"

"Really?" Jane drawled, picking up some bats and the bag of balls. Jane felt something ugly in the pit of her stomach suddenly drop. She had suspected it would only be a matter of time before this would happen. Still, she hadn't thought it would be this fast. It was an all-girls camp, for crying out loud! They'd only seen boys that past weekend after weeks of no-boys anywhere. _It was that damn mixer,_ Jane thought bitterly, recalling how the staff of the all-boys camp up the road had invited the staff from Pinecrest to their camp for dinner and a movie last week. Though not all of the Pinecrest staff could come since many of them had to stay behind to work, enough were able to accept the invitation, including Maura.

"Um, here, make yourself useful," she said as she handed Maura the bag of balls and continued to pick up some helmets along with the bats. She was able to stall for time with this distracting tactic to think of her next comment.

"Oh yes, of course," Maura replied cheerfully.

"Let's head up to the shed. That's all we can carry on this trip. So, uh, what's this lucky guy's name?" Jane finally asked.

"His name is Chris. Chris Jacobs. I met him when we had that mixer a few days ago." _Damn! I knew it was that stupid mixer! _Jane thought, quickly followed by another, much more alarming thought. _Chris Jacobs. _Something was pricking her senses about that name. She didn't have a good feeling about that name, and she knew she'd heard it before.

"Um…Chris Jacobs huh? What's he like? And when's the big date?" Jane tried to put on her best 'I'm a good supportive friend' face while asking about him.

"He seems nice. He's a little taller than me and has brown hair, a little darker than mine. He says he's actually from Boston. I told him that I knew someone from Boston and he asked whom. I told him and he said you guys actually went to school together. He said he didn't know you very well, but said that he was on the wrestling team with your little brother Frankie," Maura continued to prattle on about him until they reached the shed.

_That was it,_ Jane thought. That's how she had heard about that guy. Jane opened the door to the shed. Hot air escaped from the opening. _Ugh, whoever had designed this thing had to have had a hole in the head,_ Jane inwardly groaned. The shed was completely made up of corrugated metal sheets, turning it into a sauna throughout even a mild summer day if it was sunny. After Bobbi and she had come out here to inventory the equipment together, they nicknamed the shed "Death Trap 3000." Though it was certainly in no risk of falling down, the walls and door would get so hot throughout the day that any kid or adult that touched them risked being burned. Jane and Bobbi vowed that they would be the only ones to get the equipment so that kids wouldn't have to go to the burn unit with welts on their hands and arms.

Thankfully it had been a cloudy day, so the door handle was cool and the walls were not welding-torch hot. Maura wrinkled her nose slightly at the hot, musty odor coming from inside the shed, but diligently walked through to drop off the bag of balls.

After dropping the balls on a shelf/side bench at the far end of the shed, Maura turned toward Jane, who was looking down, putting away the bats. "So do you know Chris?" The shed was very hot and Maura was already starting to sweat through her lightweight scrubs. Jane felt her ears begin to burn as she thought about how to answer her question.

"Um…well, we never met, but I've heard of him," Jane drew out the statement, scrambling for time. How do you tell your new, close friend not to go out with a total douchebag and not sound like the jealous friend who, as it was a little to quickly dawning on Jane, crushing on said new friend. "When did you say this date was again?"

"Friday, this Friday." Today was Tuesday. Okay, that bought her a little time, but Jane didn't want to take any chances with Maura and this guy.

"Friday," Jane repeated. "Um…"

"Jane, what is it?" Maura could sense Jane seemed uncomfortable with this conversation. She didn't understand why. She thought Jane would be excited for her, see that she was making new friends and trying to be more social. Jane had started to bring her out of her shell. Wouldn't she be pleased that she was continuing to progress? "Should I not have told you? I thought friends told each other things like this, particularly when they were excited…?"

Jane finally looked up at her, still across the shed with the bats. She hadn't meant to make Maura feel bad, like she shouldn't have come to her and let her know. "No, Maura, you did exactly the right thing. This is exactly what friends do. I'm sorry. Um..where are you guys going?" _Maybe this wouldn't be so bad if they were going out with a big group_, Jane tried to rationalize.

"To the movies, downtown. He said he'd pick me up around 6:30 so we could make the 7 pm show."

_Fuck, he has a car. There is no group. I've got to do something._

"Um, Maura, I…uh, I….," Jane struggled to figure out where she should go with the next part of the conversation. _Maura's just too vulnerable. I don't want her in that car with that scumbag. What am I going to do?_

"Maura, I don't think you should go," Jane blurted out unceremoniously.

Maura's eye's grew big in astonishment. "What? Really? Why?"

_C'mon Jane, just out with it._ "I think you're too vulnerable going out on a date like that with a guy you just met. I mean, Maura, you'll be alone in his car, for God's sake!"

Maura was astonished. This was not the reaction she had expected. She had really thought Jane would be excited for her. Hell, Maura was excited for herself.

Maura crossed her arms. "I'm not a fragile little girl, Jane! I can take care of myself."

"Oh, really?" Jane mocked, rolling her eyes. She was hot and sweating profusely. _Why are we still in this damn shed anyway?_ "Please Maura. Look at us. I could overpower you, and I haven't got anywhere near the upper body strength that any average guy has."

Maura was still pissed. "Rape is about more than strength Jane! What if I had a gun, or a knife? Or Rohypnol? I could level the playing field too. I could rape you" Maura said. She knew she was being a petulant child. _Seriously, where did this argument even come from? I wouldn't rape Jane. She's my friend. My very attractive, tall, athletic, socially not-awkward friend_, Maura thought to herself, trying to ignore the fleeting feelings that had begun stirring weeks ago when Jane would look at her.

Jane raised an eyebrow. She could feel the words bubbling up inside of her before she could stop them. "You can't rape me Maura!" Jane shouted.

Something inside of Jane snapped. Suddenly Jane was across the shed and upon Maura. Too fast for either of them to think, Jane had Maura's wrists pinned in her own and against the workbench. Jane had one of her legs kicked in between Maura's, her back leg providing balance, and still giving her the posture to keep Maura pinned, unable to move away from the bench. Unable to move even an inch since Jane had her arms pinned to her sides. Maura gasped, shocked and surprised by this new turn of events.

Jane growled in her ear, smelling her shampoo and trying hard to concentrate on keeping Maura pinned. She didn't love scaring her friend, but she'd be damned if she'd have Maura walk into Chris's car without some idea of what she could be walking into. She felt Maura wiggle her wrists to try and get free. Since they were both perspiring relentlessly, Jane tightened her grip so she couldn't get free.

"You're hurting me," Maura said softly, frightened.

Jane flinched slightly, but Maura didn't see since Jane's face was beside hers, not in her line of sight. "I know" she spoke lowly, still near Maura's ear, though she eased her grip slightly, but enough to regrip instantly when she wanted, and still plenty tight.

Maura was frightened; she hadn't meant to upset her new friend this way, but she also knew there was more than just fear coursing through her body. Attraction, lust,…just being this close to Jane was making Maura's mind go everywhere all at once. Knowing she couldn't act on any of those impulses at the moment, since fear was still the biggest emotion amongst the mix that she felt, she tried desperately to pick up the tattered thread of their conversation.

"Okay, I get it, you're stronger. But I still say rape isn't about strength. It's about consent." Jane smiled to herself, bitterly. _Even pinned against a wall in a 100-degree shed, she will not back down from her argument. And she's right. God, I hope she doesn't call me out on why she wouldn't be able to rape me. Let's go for a diversion tactic again. The best defense is a good offense, right? _

"You're right Maura. It is about consent. But as you don't have a gun or a knife on you and you haven't spiked my sports bottle with roofies," Jane paused, chuckling slightly to try and lighten the mood, "at least that I know of, and with my limited strength, I still have you pinned against a wall." Jane was mad again, mad at herself for not having enough cleverness to figure out another way of expressing her fear and worry over her friend besides shoving her into a wall to try and make a point that she still wasn't sure Maura got. Her grip tightened. She heard Maura sharply inhale.

Maura was tired of this too, and she was just as mad, if not madder. "Let go." Her voice was like ice and left no room for doubting what she wanted. Jane released her wrists. Maura pushed her back, hard, and ran out of the shed. She started sprinting as soon as she felt the sweet relief of fresh air. She had to get away from Jane, from that horrible hot little shed, and from all of these thoughts swirling around in her mind. And her wrists hurt. She felt them throbbing as she pumped her arms and picked up her pace. What the hell was Jane thinking?

Jane watched as Maura flew out the door. _Fuck! _But she couldn't take it back. She couldn't change that weird and violent exchange, and she knew it was her fault. She was trying to protect Maura, but she had gone about it all wrong. _Ugh, what am I going to do now? Fuck!_ Mostly it was the last word that kept repeating in her head, a bit like mantra. Jane marched back to the field to pick up the last pieces of equipment.

Begrudgingly, Jane made her way to the mess hall for dinner. She spotted Bobbi in line near the end and made a bee-line to her. "Hey, can I talk to you?" Jane asked.

Bobbi took in Jane's appearance. She hadn't showered since Bobbi had left her. She still had dirt caked on her and she looked like she had been through hell since Bobbi left her just about a hour ago. "Yeah, you bet. Let's grab dinner and then we can go out to the lake." Jane nodded glumly and took her place in the back of the line.

Since they were coaches and not counselors, they had the blissful job of not being "on duty" that night. Coaches rotated in to provide extra support to the camp counselors during meal times. Jane breathed a sigh of relief that she could talk to Bobbi without having to wait until after dinnertime was over.

"What's going on?" Bobbi asked, worried but to the point as they took their trays toward the lake for more peace and quiet.

"I fucked up," Jane stated plainly. She was still mad at herself, but she was worried about how much she had frightened Maura and also that she had lost her as a friend. Not that she didn't deserve to lose her, but she was still worried about Maura and her upcoming (_horrible, horrible, _Jane thought) date.

"Is this about Maura?" Bobbi asked, thinking that could be the only thing that could have happened in the short time since she'd left Jane.

"Uh, yeah. I really scared her. I was a complete asshole, and…ugh! I just don't know what to do," Jane lamented.

"Why don't you start at the beginning. What did she want to talk to you about?"

"She's got a date," Jane said glumly.

"Oh!" Bobbi replied in surprise. "That's nice! Good for Maura."

"With Chris Jacobs."

Bobbi stopped in her tracks. "What?" she asked, incredulously. "Please say I heard you wrong."

"Nope, you heard me right."

"Oh no."

"Right? Thank you! Of all the assholes in the world, how did my…um," Jane struggled slightly with how to describe Maura, "new friend land a date with one of the few guys I know anything about. And then on top of that, to know _those things _about."

"Did you tell her?" Bobbi asked.

Jane looked down. "Well…that's the part that I sort of screwed up."

Bobbi sighed. Her friend Jane had one of the biggest hearts she knew, but she also knew that sometimes Jane's temper got in the way of her very good intentions. "So what happened?"

"Well, we did talk about rape, though how we actually got on that subject is still a bit of a mystery to me. I did tell her I didn't want her to go out with that guy. But then we someone got into an argument about if she could rape me, or if I could rape her, and…," Jane glanced over at Bobbi, who had raised eyebrows, but was listening intently. "It was weird, okay? Very weird. And, um…I ended up pinning her to a wall in that freaking sauna of a shed where the sports supplies are." Jane paused, and let out a long sigh. She turned to Bobbi. "Bobbi, I think I really hurt her wrists, and I scared her way more than I meant to. I was just trying to make her see that she could be overpowered very easily and I…I took it too far."

Bobbi let out a low whistle. "Wow, Jane, when you fuck things up, you really don't hold back." Jane made a small grunt and buried her head in her hands. Bobbi could see that her statement didn't help things. She decided to try a different tact. "Hey, so did you actually ever tell Maura what you had heard about Chris? _Why_ you didn't think it was a good idea for her to go out with him? Did you offer an alternative? Like that maybe we could go with her so she wouldn't be alone with that creep?"

Jane felt worse. "No!" she replied miserably. "I didn't go into any of that. Ugh! I'm such a horrible friend. Who does this to people!" Bobbi just shook her head.

"Look, Jane, I think you should talk to her. You should tell her these things."

"Do you think she'll talk to me?"

"Well, that I don't know. But I think you should definitely try. I mean, you told me about that guy the very next day that Frankie told you what he'd overheard in the locker room. And I stayed clear of that guy for the rest of his high school career. A lot of girls did. Maura shouldn't walk into that."

Jane saw the logic, and she certainly didn't want Maura to be put into jeopardy. "You're right. I'll try to talk to her tomorrow. I think trying to talk to her today might be asking too much. I'll give her a little time to calm down."

Bobbi nodded agreeing that this was a good plan. And then she decided to broach a subject she'd been wondering about since Jane and Maura had started hanging out together. "Hey Jane, um, can I ask you about something?" she asked hesitantly.

"Of course, anything. You know that."

"Okay. You're…," Bobbi searched for the words, "reactions regarding Maura seem rather intense. " Bobbi was looking Jane right in the eyes. "Jane, is she just your friend?"

Jane broke off from Bobbi's gaze. She thought about blowing up at her, but Bobbi was one of Jane's oldest friends and had never given her the slightest hint of homophobia or discomfort with any sort of alternative lifestyle. She decided to be honest.

Attempting to burn a hole through her dinner tray with her eyes, Jane answered. "I don't really know, Bobbi. " She sighed. "I feel different about her than I do about anyone else. It seems like every cliché in songs or what people say now suddenly applies to me. I mean, she's great, she's just…really amazing to me." Jane met Bobbi's eyes. "You're right that my reactions to her are more intense than what I have with other people. I think I'm attracted to her."

Bobbi smiled, proud that her friend was taking the mature road and not screaming at her and stomping off. "I thought something like that might be going on, but I didn't want to presume. Do you think she feels the same way?"

Jane snorted. "I really have no idea. It would certainly be easier if she did, but that's an awful lot to ask of someone, ya know?" Bobbi nodded understandingly. "Plus I just scared her half to death a little more than an hour ago. That's pretty hard to be attracted to."

Bobbi felt bad for Jane. "So what's your next move, Rizzoli?"

Jane sighed again. "Well, I think I'll see if she'll talk to me tomorrow. I really like just hanging around with her and I don't want to jeopardize that right now. Well, any more than I already have. Let me just see if I can keep her safe first, and then we'll see if there's anywhere to go."

Bobbi grinned. "Good plan my friend. Let me know if we're dating that douchebag on Friday," she said with a wink. Jane chuckled slightly and they both dug into their lukewarm dinners.

The next day when it was Jane's lunch time she marched up to the medic cabin to talk to Maura. Maura's schedule was always all over the map since she rotated through with two other EMTs for the role. Sometimes she did overnights. Sometimes she did 7 – 3 shifts, and sometimes she was on evenings. Jane knew that her schedule this week was the 7 – 3 shift, so she would have already eaten lunch by the time Jane rolled in.

She also knew that there were always people buzzing in and out of the medic cabin – coaches, counselors, hurt or scared kids. There were usually at least one or two kids who had to stay for a couple days being monitored, so there was really no way Jane and Maura would be alone. If Jane were Maura, she figured Maura would feel safer with other people around.

Jane entered the tent to see Maura bandaging a little girl's upper arm. "Now Betty just don't scratch at it and it will heal in just a few days." The little girl named Betty nodded dutifully. Maura smiled. "Now off you go. You should still be able to make the lunch line." Maura helped the girl down from the table and saw her run off, which is when she noticed Jane standing in the cabin doorway. Her look turned cold. "I don't want to talk to you," she said curtly.

Jane acted quickly, walking toward her but stopping a fair distance away from her, with fear and panic in her eyes. "Maura, I know that. Trust me, I completely understand and I was an absolute ass yesterday. I am incredibly sorry. But I still need to talk to you." Maura crossed her arms and gave her a skeptical look.

It was at that moment that Jane took in Maura's attire. Though still in the prerequisite light blue scrubs, she noticed that Maura had on a long sleeve white cotton t-shirt. It was very thin, to the point where you could notice someone's skin tone through the shirt, but it was still a long sleeve shirt in the middle of the summer. Jane swallowed hard. She knew it was because of Maura's wrists. She was covering them up, hiding the evidence of Jane's violence.

Maura glanced around the room, having noticed Jane taking in her choice of dress for the day. The second EMT was sharing the day shift with her, but was kindly trying to be busy with other tasks so as to at least give the appearance that there conversation was not being heard by everyone in the cabin. Maura was relieved that there was another adult around so it wasn't just her, Jane, and a couple broken or sick kids in the cabin. She saw Jane take a step toward her. She took a step back, hugging her arms closer around her.

Jane's stomach dropped. _I am such a fuckup; look what I've done. She's scared to death of me._ She cleared her throat and lowered her voice. "Maura, I do need to talk to you, before Friday, but I will talk whenever and where ever you feel comfortable. You can bring whomever you want." Jane glanced to the second EMT. "Really, whoever you want is fine. I…I don't want you to be scared of me, so think about what makes you feel safe, and where you're willing to hear me out. I'm there." Maura read the sincerity in Jane's eyes and was curious about what Jane had to say.

The cabin was quiet. Two kids who were being kept there for recovery and monitoring were asleep and the other EMT was organizing the supply shelf. Maura's curiosity overrode her fear instinct.

"Kim," Maura spoke to the EMT across the cabin with the supplies, "do you mind if I go for a walk with Jane?" Kim shook her head. "Take all the time you need. I've got this covered." Maura smiled at her, then turned her attention back to Jane, where her smile quickly fell. Jane saw her swallow visibly. Jane could feel her palms get sweaty. "Let's go to the picnic area," Maura suggested. "They'll be people around, but we should be able to get a table to ourselves so I can hear what you have to say."

Relief flooded through Jane's body. _Yes! She's going to talk to me. Yay! Or at least listen to me. That's a start. Actually, that would be an okay finish if that's all I get. Thank God she'll talk to me._ Jane turned and led the way out of the cabin toward the picnic tables.

After leaving the cabin, Jane slowed down so Maura could lead and choose which table she wanted them to sit at. She picked one at the edge of the crowd, which was a little quieter than the tables in the center. She'd be able to hear Jane better, but could still draw attention if she needed to. They took their seats.

"Maura, um…thank you for being willing to listen to me. I…I'm really sorry about yesterday. My behavior was totally out of line and I was a complete asshole. I really cannot apologize enough about it. I hope you'll forgive me." Jane looked at Maura. Maura's skeptical face had returned. "But even if you can't, there's still more I wanted to talk to you about."

"Listen, I really screwed up what I was trying to tell you yesterday, so I'm going to try again today. You were telling me about your date this Friday with a guy named Chris Jacobs. You asked if I knew him. Well, I told you that I never formally met the guy, but I have heard of him." Maura frowned, looking a bit confused, but said nothing. "He….he's got a reputation at my school." Jane inhaled and released the air slowly. She had to continue.

"Maura, this guy Chris, he was on our school's wrestling team last year. Frankie was a freshman and Chris was a senior. Frankie overheard him in the locker room one day after practice bragging to some of the guys. He didn't exactly understand what he had overheard, so he came home and asked me about it." Jane looked off toward the lake, remembering the day Frankie had come home from school and asked to talk to her. She felt the knots in her stomach grow.

Maura was now more curious and her fear about being with Jane had quickly vanished. "What did he say?"

"He said that Chris was bragging to some of the guys about this girl he had taken out that weekend. He said that she was an animal in bed and he had the scratches to prove it. He said she couldn't get enough of it…of him. He was making all sorts of crude comments about her. Frankie said one of his buddies took a closer look at the scratches on his back and asked him if he was sure that she had wanted him. The buddy said it looked like she was trying to fight him off. Chris just grinned and said, 'what's the difference?'" Maura gasped. Jane looked down at her hands. She could feel the anger building inside of her, remembering back to that day.

"I had to explain to my fourteen year old brother what he had just heard about was rape, and how it was never okay to force a woman, any woman, or anyone for that matter, to do something physical that the person doesn't want to do."

"Jane, I'm so sorry." Maura felt a mixture of empathy and horror that Jane would have to give her brother that lesson. Jane gave a half-hearted smirk. "Yeah, not one of my favorite moments."

"Maura, I didn't know that girl that Chris had gone out with. She didn't go to our school so I didn't have any way of talking to her. But I think that he may have forced himself on another girl at our school. After Frankie told me what he had heard, I remembered that Chris had gone out with another girl from our school a couple of years ago. She was in my English class and I remember her talking to her friends about a date with Chris that she had coming up that weekend. Now, this was years ago. Chris was a sophmore and we were freshman then. When the girl came in after the weekend, her friends asked her how it went. She looked like shit; had bags under her eyes, wasn't dressed in the same put-together way she usually was. She said that Chris was an asshole and she was never going out with him again." Jane paused again, thinking about what she had thought of the situation then.

"I don't think Chris raped her, but I think he probably was forcing her to do stuff she didn't want to. I think he was starting down a path then, and that years later, when he was bigger and stronger, he began simply taking what he wanted." Jane looked into Maura's eyes. "I couldn't have that happen to you."

Maura nodded solemnly, her eyes wet with tears, though she blinked them back determinedly. Chris had seemed so cute and charming. She had been flattered when he had paid attention to her at the mixer and was so excited when he'd asked her out. But she didn't really want to go out with someone who had a reputation like the one Jane described.

Jane watched Maura. "Listen, Maur, I really don't have any proof on this guy, but I just don't want you to end up being that proof. I think you're amazing and special and so, so smart. Chris doesn't deserve you," Jane inhaled. _Time to take the plunge_, she thought. "But if you really still want to go out with him, could you please take someone with you? Like, make it a double date or bring some of your friends from camp."

Maura chuckled bitterly. "You know I don't have many friends here Jane. I….well, I had you, but.."

"Hey," Jane jumped in, softly, reaching her hand out to Maura, but stopping just short of touching her, "you still have me. I would totally go out with that douchebag if you still want to see him. I'd bring Bobbi too. You like Bobbi, yeah?" Maura nodded, and smiled. "Bobbi would come too. I don't really trust Chris to bring any of his buddies because I think they'd either splinter us away from you two or, if you didn't want to bring us, that his buddies would mysteriously have other plans." Maura laughed. She could picture that, if it was Chris's mission to get her alone. She wiped away a tear that had fallen and chastised herself for always getting so emotional over things.

"I'm sorry," she apologized about the tears. "I…I don't think I want to go out with Chris anymore. I really appreciate you telling me all of this Jane. And for being willing to go out with us if I had wanted to go out with him anyway." She could feel that being willing to do that for her was big since Jane seemed to hate the guy's guts. Maura sat there glumly. "So much for my exciting Friday night," she sighed.

Jane paused. She was thrilled that Maura had agreed to break the date off with Chris. That was actually her number one priority in getting Maura to listen to her. But now she felt bad that she seemed to have moved Maura back two step in trying to draw her out of her shell. "I'm really sorry, Maur. There are way better guys out there, and you'll find them." Jane tried to pick her friend up, though she was dying inside suggesting that Maura find a guy instead of her. "It just takes a little time."

Maura sniffed. "Well, I better get back to the cabin. Kim's been covering for me for a long time." She got up to leave. Jane still felt off balance.

"Maura?" Maura looked down at her. "What about us? I mean…can we get back to where we were before yesterday?"

Sadness washed over Maura's features. "I don't know. I really don't. Can you give me a little time? You're asking me to take a lot in right now." Jane nodded. She knew that she was asking a lot, but she was willing to wait. "Yes, I can do that." And then Maura was gone. And lunch break was over. She hustled back to the softball field to find Bobbi trying to round up the first group of kids for the afternoon. She felt better that she'd talk to Maura and she'd fill Bobbi in about everything after they finished work that afternoon.


	4. An Invitation

**Happy start-to-your weekend everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter. Reviews welcome and encouraged. **

Jane had laid low after Wednesday's lunch with Maura. She thought that Maura would probably still want her space after Jane's appalling behavior. But now it was Friday afternoon. _Maura would have been getting ready for her date if I hadn't talked to her_, Jane thought with a mixture of glee and disappointment. If she was honest with herself, she was happy Maura wasn't going out with someone, but she still felt very bad about her behavior on Tuesday. And she was sorry that Maura now found herself facing a lonely Friday night.

Bobbi and Jane were lugging the softball equipment back to the Death Trap 3000. They were done for the day, and it had been a scorcher. The cabins weren't air conditioned, though they were nestled amongst the shade of the pine trees, so they were usually quite a bit cooler than the baseball diamond.

"Man, what a week, huh Jane?" Bobbi asked rhetorically, trying to draw her friend and co-worker out of the silent state she'd been in for the last two days.

"Hmm...oh, yeah, a killer," Jane replied distractedly. She couldn't seem to stop thinking about Maura.

"Hey, at least we don't have to go out with that jerk wad tonight, ya know? I'm really glad Maura heard you out and broke it off."

Jane sighed, looking up at Bobbi from putting away the softballs. She smirked sadly. "Yeah, I'm glad too. I just wish I could figure out how to get us back on better footing. I usually don't screw up my friendships quite this badly."

Bobbi nodded, seeing the pain her friend was in. She decided to switch topics. "Hey, how about we go into town and catch a flick? We can eat dinner at camp, and then shoot into town for the 9 pm show. I could really use some air conditioning after a day like today. Despite all the suntan lotion, I think my skin is still on fire," she suggested good-naturedly.

Jane grinned at her friend. She liked the idea of getting away from camp for a little while and reconnecting with the real world where popsicle art and crickets at dusk was not the norm. "That sounds pretty good. What were you thinking of seeing?"

"Well, there's a new horror movie out that could be good for a scare. You up for it? I think its Hostel 12."

Jane's grin turned into a full on smile and then she laughed. "Oh, God, Bobbi, those movies are horrible! They're called horror-porn for a reason, you know? They just gratuitously torture or kill people in them and there's hardly any story line."

Bobbi laughed in return. "I know; they're the best. C'mon Jane! It will be fun! I'll invite our bunkmates and you…can invite Maura."

Jane's smile faltered. "What? Um, I don't know if that's such a good idea. It's only been a couple of days since we spoke and…I'm, uh,..not sure that's enough time for her. You know?"

Bobbi just watched Jane stutter through her reply, but was unconvinced. "It doesn't hurt to ask. And besides, are you absolutely sure that she cancelled that date with Chris? What if she changed her mind? Wouldn't you like to know that now instead of tomorrow? The movie's a perfect reason to find her and just…make sure."

Jane was dumbfounded. Would Maura have changed her mind? Chris was certainly a charming guy. What if he had convinced her that she should give him a chance? Jane began to panic and her fear that Marua had decided to go out on a date with him outweighed her wish to give Maura space. Her fear also outweighed her wish to postpone the possibility that Maura may ultimately reject her friendship altogether.

"Okay, fine, you make a good point. I'll poke around camp and see if I can find her. Should I just find you at dinner and let you know?" Bobbi nodded. "If I found out she went on that date with him anyway, would you help me find them?" Bobbi nodded again.

"That's what friends do. Help you find and spy on your other friends, right?" Bobbi gave a sly smile, but Jane could see the twinkle in her eye.

"Ha, ha, very funny. You know I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't tease you about it." Bobbi winked and took off for camp, leaving Jane to lock the shed and decide where to look for Maura.

After lightly jogging around camp for about an hour, Jane finally found Maura under a tree by the lake reading a book. The sun was setting. Relieved and delighted, she approached Maura without hesitation. Maura was so engrossed in her book that she didn't look up until Jane gently nudged her shoulder.

"Jane!" Maura shouted, startled. "You scared me."

Jane smiled. "Yeah, I've got that talent," she replied sadly, but consciously decided not to be morose and to keep their conversation on a lighter note. "This light can't be good for your eyes. How long have you been out here?"

Maura looked around, a little bewildered. "I'm not sure. Maybe a few hours? I didn't realize how late it was getting."

Jane grinned. Maura had a way of getting lost in her own world. "Must be some book, yeah?" Maura nodded silently, still looking up at Jane. She glanced around and Jane noticed that she was becoming uncomfortable. Nobody else was nearby. Jane sat down next to her. Maybe if she wasn't standing over her, Maura wouldn't be as intimidated.

"Hey, I was looking for you. Bobbi's craving AC and a movie. We were gonna see if a couple of the girls from camp would like to join and she asked me if I'd ask you." Jane looked at Maura expectantly.

Maura raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Me? Really? Um..thank you. That was very kind of Bobbi to think of inviting me." Maura glanced down at her book. She still wasn't sure how she felt about Jane and her behavior earlier this week. But she couldn't deny that when Jane was near she got butterflies in her stomach and this tingly sensation over her skin. She found her physical reaction puzzling when she knew logic should be leading her in a different direction.

"How will we get there? What does Bobbi want to see?" Maura began fidgeting with the corner of her book, still having difficulty meeting Jane's eyes. Those intense brown eyes that she would get lost in. Just looking at Jane briefly when she spoke a moment ago had sent Maura off-balance. _She's so pretty_, Maura thought.

_Yay, she's talking to me_, thought Jane. "Since Bobbi drove up here instead of taking the bus, she's got wheels. She'll drive us into town for the movie. She wants to see Hostel 12."

Maura had never heard of this movie. This was not so unusual as she didn't typically follow pop culture, particularly American pop culture. "Oh, is that about international travel?" she asked earnestly.

"Um, no," Jane tried valiantly to tamp down on her attempt not to laugh. She was mostly successful, though a grin did peak out. "It's a horror flick. They're total crap, but Bobbi loves them and I usually go with her."

Maura's face fell. She hated horror movies. They were her least favorite genre. But she was warming to the idea of spending an evening out with the girls, particularly Jane who she was still having difficulty defining her feelings for. It would be nice to have a change of scenery after a month in the forest, and it was certainly exciting to be asked to hang out with her peers.

Jane could see the conflict in Maura's eyes. She asked gently, "hey, what's up? You can talk to me." Maura glanced at Jane's eyes, and then locked on them. The sincerity and quite plea surprised Maura and she couldn't help blurting out her inner turmoil.

"I..I'm not great with scary movies. I think I've only seen one and I had nightmares for weeks," she replied sheepishly.

Jane was surprised. "Oh, um, that's okay." She stalled. "I don't like them very much either." She looked across the lake. "How about this? You can cover your eyes when you're scared, and then when its all clear, I'll let you know so you can uncover them."

Maura thought about this. She really hated scary movies, but she liked the idea of seeing a movie with Jane. She also found that being near Jane was making her want to spend more time with her.

"I have a counter-proposal," Maura started. Jane's eyebrows raised and she grinned, encouraging Maura to continue. "I go see this movie with you, and then you have to see one with me, of my choosing." Maura looked smug at her good idea. "And I still get to hide my eyes and you tell me when it's all clear."

Jane couldn't stop the goofy grin that was spreading across her face. _Did she just ask me out?_ Jane's spirits soared, but knew that that was probably too good to be true. Still, she couldn't help the idea, or ignore the slightly flirting tone that Maura's proposal had taken. _Two can play at that game_, she thought.

"Hmm…that's a pretty tall order. This movie, and another movie, and knowing you, it will probably _be_ some movie about international travel…with subtitles." Maura was returning Jane's grin with one of her own, a glint in her eye. "I might be able to abide by this counteroffer."

"It's a deal," Maura stated and held out her right hand for Jane to shake. Jane gently took Maura's hand in her own, sending a chill down Maura's back when they touched. Curiously, Jane gently turned Maura's hand over, causing Maura's long sleeve t-shirt to ride up slightly on her arm.

Jane looked down, now lightly holding the young brunette's hand in her own, studying her wrist. She hadn't touched Maura since Tuesday, but she'd wondered how badly she had hurt her friend. Even days later, she could see the purple fading into yellow, encircling her friend's wrist. It was still ugly. A wave of guilt washed over Jane anew.

Maura, still mesmerized by Jane's touch, noticed that she wasn't shaking her hand to seal the deal. She was simply cradling her hand, gently stroking it with her thumb. She looked down to see what Jane was looking at. Realizing it, she tried to pull her hand away, but Jane tightened her grasp, slightly, not wanting her delicate digits to slip away.

"Jane, I…" but Maura found herself at a loss for words.

"Maura," Jane pulled her gaze from the hand she was holding, and the wrist she had been memorizing. Maura noticed that her eyes were wet with unshed tears. "I'm really sorry. I never meant to do this. I…listen, I understand if you don't want to come. Or if you don't want me to come tonight. It was foolish to think I could make things better, make us better." Jane let go of her hand and shifted her weight to stand up.

"Wait, Jane, please wait." Maura was standing up now too. She desperately didn't want to lose all of the ground they had just covered. "Please. Listen to me. It doesn't hurt, it just looks ugly. It will go away in time, and I'm," she paused. "I'm not angry."

She looked at the slightly shorter woman in front of her, not understanding. She shook her head, disbelievingly.

Maura continued. "It's true. Look, I'll agree that you didn't handle that day in the best fashion, but I understood what you were trying to tell me. And I really do appreciate that you later came and told me the full story. You allowed me to make a decision, on my own, but you volunteered to be there and help me if I made a decision you didn't completely agree with, so that you could keep me safe. That's really a very remarkable thing for a friend to do." Jane smirked, half-heartedly. She did not feel like a remarkable friend. She felt like a horrible friend.

"Maura, friends don't give each other bruises. Really, I went too far with you, and I just met you. I know I've said it before, but I am so, so sorry. I'd go see a hundred subtitled movies with you if I could take it back."

"Oh really?" Maura flirted, trying to turn the tide of their conversation from Jane's guilt to the playful tone they'd had minutes before. "Is that a new deal?" She took a step closer and lowered her voice. "You'd take me to see one hundred movies of my choosing if I forgave you?"

Jane could smell the intoxicating scent of Maura's shampoo and felt the slight heat radiating off of her body. She was so close to Maura, but she remained perfectly still, fighting the urge to touch her. "Yes," she whispered. Maura moved centimeters closer to her, looking into her eyes. "I could hold you to that." Jane swallowed. She felt Maura's hands lightly touch her ribcage, balancing herself in front of Jane.

Suddenly Jane heard shouting in the distance. "Jane! Jane! Where are you? Dinner's almost over. Did you find Maura? Is she coming?" It was Bobbi. Jane groaned inwardly and took a half step back, trying to gain her self-composure. Being so close to Maura was having a heady effect on her.

"So you'll go?" Jane asked Maura, to make sure. Maura nodded, though Jane caught the ghost of disappointment that crossed her face. Jane smiled and hugged her friend, needing to feel some connection and not willing to walk away without it. She whispered in her ear, pulling her tighter, "thank you. I owe you one hundred movies."

When Jane pulled away, Maura couldn't help immediately missing the sensation of having Jane pressed so close to her. "Are you hungry? We can go meet Bobbi and let her know you're coming. And go to the mess hall for dinner, provided that they haven't cleared it away."

Maura nodded in agreement, and began to follow Jane up the hill to find Bobbi.

Luckily the threesome made it to the mess hall before dinner was cleared, so they all heaped their plates and ate quickly. Since they didn't have to leave for the movie for about another hour, Maura told them she'd meet them at the flagpole on the way to the parking lot at 8:15 pm. They agreed and parted ways.

At 8:15, Bobbi, Jane and their bunkmates Gemma and Lotti were waiting for Maura at the flagpole. Jane and Bobbi had showered and changed into casual clothes instead of the wicking sports apparel they had donned all day. Jane was staring back at campus when she saw Maura making her way toward them. Jane held back a low whistle that she felt building in her throat when she was Maura.

She was walking toward them in form fitting dark blue jeans and a billowy, long sleeved turquoise shirt that draped and fell over Maura's chest in a tasteful yet tempting manner. Not enough to be indecent, but enough to draw attention. To finish the outfit, she was sporting three inch black strappy heals and had accessorized with a string of pearls. In contrast, the other girls were in t-shirts, shorts, and flip flops.

"Hey Maura, glad you could make it. My car's out that way. You remember Gemma and Lotti, yeah? Great. Okay, let's head out gang," Bobbi said as she began walking to the parking lot.

Jane fell into step beside Maura and they began to walk as a pair behind Gemma and Lotti, with Bobbi leading the way. "You look great," Jane complimented sheepishly.

Maura smiled. Though she knew this wasn't a real date, she always wanted to dress for the occasion, and after being in medic scrubs for a month, she couldn't resist the urge to wear some of the other clothes that she had brought to camp.

"Thank you," she replied. She stole a sideways glance at Jane, and saw that Jane was still taking in her attire. "I hope I'm not overdressed, though. Being in scrubs, which are just barely removed from pajamas, makes me want to dress up a bit more when I'm off-duty and have a reason to do so."

Jane smiled. "I'm glad we could provide you with the occasion to do so."

"I'm still a little nervous though, about the movie. You promise you'll tell me when I should close my eyes, and when it's safe to open them again?" Maura knew she was being childish, but she wanted to make sure Jane remembered her role tonight. She still wasn't certain that she could stomach two hours of a fright-fest movie, even for the upside of getting to spend the evening with Jane.

"I promise you, Maura. I will be your own personal editor." Maura smiled nervously.

They quickly arrived at the car and piled in, arriving at the movies a brief twenty minutes later. After securing tickets, hitting the concession stand, and loading up with sweets, popcorn and soda, the girls found five seats together in the center of the theater and settled in. Gemma and Lotti were in the center of the row, Bobbi next to them, and Jane and Maura rounded out the end. Jane had planned for them to get the end, just in case the movie proved to be too much for Maura.

The girls chatted amiably until the previews picked up, and then Hostel 12's credits started to role. Jane stole a glance at Maura, and noticed that she was visibly tense. She leaned over, whispering in her ear so she wouldn't bother Bobbi. "Maura, relax. It's just a movie, and I promise I'll let you know when to close your eyes." Maura nodded, nervously, slouching down in her seat slightly, as the full realization of what she'd just signed up for hit her – two hours of horror sounds in a movie that would be swiss-cheesed in plot for her since she wasn't willing to watch the truly awful parts. Her big, saucer eyes turned on Jane, as she nodded. "Okay, thank you," and she turned back to the screen, hiding behind her large Diet Coke.

Jane shifted her attention back to the screen too, feeling bad about dragging Maura to this movie. _I hope I didn't screw this up,_ she worried silently.

The film started and opened in a dark, dank warehouse, location undetermined. Jane didn't think this was a good sign and suggested Maura close her eyes, which she obediently did. The camera panned onto two young college-aged looking kids, one male and one female. They looked like they had been there some time, and were dirty and bloody. Aside from their clothes, they didn't have any backpacks or stuff with them. The girl was whining to the boy that they had to get out, and he agreed to go look for an exit. The girl was apparently too injured to move. The boy disappears. A dark figure comes out from the shadows as he exits. The girl sees the stranger, and screams for the boy to come back, but it's too late. The stranger overpowers the girl and kills her.

Jane's stomach turns. _Ugh, these movies, so over the top._ She glanced over at Maura, who was cowering in her seat with her hands over her eyes. Jane took one of her hands. "Hey, its okay. I'm right here. You can hide in my shoulder if you want." Maura quickly clasps onto Jane's hand and turns her face to Jane's shoulder, leaning into her. "I hate these movies," Maura replies weakly.

"I know. It still looks scary so just stay like that. Okay? I think this is just the opening sequence, so it should calm down in a few minutes." She feels Maura nod into her bicep, and Jane gently squeezes her hand reassuringly.

Jane turned back to the movie. The boy had returned to find the girl gone, but a suspicious blood puddle where he had left her. Then the dark stranger comes out and the camera pans away as he begins screaming.

_Charming,_ Jane thinks sarcastically. The movie switches to a new scene where it is daylight and a new couple are taking in the sights of what looks to be a small German town. Jane squeezes Maura's hand. "I think the scary part is over for now." She informs Maura a bit reluctantly, as she is relishing holding the medic's hand and having her snuggled against her. Maura looks out from Jane's arm, seeing that the movie has taken a happier tone, and thankfully one in daylight with lots of people around. But Maura remains where she is, knowing how quickly things can turn. At least, this is what she tells herself as reason for not pulling away.

The movie continues and quickly the new college sweethearts find themselves approaching the warehouse from the first scene to find their mutual friend that they lost. "You should probably close your eyes again," Jane warns quietly. Maura buries her face in Jane's upper arm, curling her other hand around Jane's bicep. Jane swallows, loving the contact. Jane can't shake the feeling that Maura is only becoming more miserable as the flick progresses.

Though she knows Maura will feel the shift in her weight, Jane leans over and whispers to Bobbi. Bobbi looks across at Maura, nods sadly, and returns her attention back to the movie. Jane leans back over to Maura. "Let's go."

Confused, she pulls back from Jane's shoulder with questioning eyes. "What? Why?" But Jane isn't waiting. With their hands still entangled, she pulls Maura up and quickly guides her out of the theater to the bright lobby.

"Jane, wait. What happened? What's wrong? Where are we going?" Maura stops, forcing Jane to stop too since their hands are still linked.

The lanky athlete steps closer to the petite medic. "Nothing's wrong. I just thought we could get out of there. There's an ice cream shop next door. I told Bobbi to come find us there after the movie."

"Really?" Maura was relieved she didn't have to go back into the dark theater and hear more people getting tortured and killed. "But I didn't mean for you to leave. I don't want you to have to miss your movie."

Jane just smiled. "I'd much rather spend the time with you in a place where you aren't whimpering because of a movie," she replied sympathetically. "You up for some ice cream?"

Next door, the girls chose their flavors and sat down at a small table. Since the 9 o'clock shows were still in progress, there were only a couple of people in the shop. They had the place nearly all to themselves.

"So, aside from allowing people to drag you to horror movies, what else do you do for fun?" Jane started teasingly. Maura grinned. She loved the way that Jane seemed so at ease with people, anyone really. She was excited about the chance to talk to her for the next hour before the movie released.

The two fell into an easy dialogue, with Maura informing Jane of the history behind ice cream and the flavors they had chosen, to the reason people sought out different film genres. Jane told Maura about her family, her life in Boston. They both talked about what they wanted to do after the graduated from high school in a year, what colleges they were looking at and why.

Jane couldn't help the niggling feeling she had talking to Maura, that this was different then her other friendships. It seemed more intense, and she couldn't recall getting this nervous over anyone else. She typically didn't care what anyone thought of her. She would just do her own thing, and if anyone had a problem with it, they could steer clear of her and vice versa. But with Maura, she kept wondering what she would say next, how much longer they had together before the movie got out, when she could see her next, what she would look like when she did see her again. Jane loved watching Maura's face as she described some odd bit of trivia, and she couldn't help but imagine what it might be like to run her hands through Maura's beautiful hair.

_Stop Rizzoli! _Jane scolded herself. _She is just a pretty girl…fascinating, beautiful, intelligent girl, but still, just a girl. Pull it together._

"Jane, can I try your sundae?" Maura asked, saving Jane from her inner dialogue.

Jane looked down. "Oh, yeah, of course. Can I try yours? It sounded good." Maura nodded, reaching across the table to take a spoonful of Jane's rocky road ice cream. Her sleeve pulled back, again reminding Jane of Tuesday's misadventure. Jane's breath caught, but she recomposed herself. "Do you like it?"

Maura nodded, and pushed her sundae closer to Jane so she could try it. "It's good. I like mine a little better, but I think the chocolate suits you." Jane snuck a bite out of the dish placed in front of her. "Your's is also good," she acknowledged.

"Maura, could I ask you something?" The medic nodded. "May I see your wrists, please?" Jane asked beseechingly. Maura sat there, stunned.

"I don't know if that's a good idea Jane. And you saw one of my wrists earlier anyway, at the lake." She looked down, pulling at her sleeves to more fully cover her wrists and hiding her hands under the table.

"I know, but please. It's..," Jane struggled with the words. "It's important to me."

Maura looked up and watched her skeptically. Finally, she silently brought her hands up and pushed her sleeves past her elbows, laying her hands palm up on the table.

Unconsciously, Jane reached out both of her hands and touched the bruised wrists. She gently cradled the wrists in her own hands, rotating them so she could see the full extent of the damage. With a deep sigh, she adjusted her grip so that she was holding Maura's hands instead, rubbing her thumbs over the bruises lightly. Thinking back on that day still bothered Jane greatly, on two points. One because of the physical damage she had inflicted on her friend. The other because of their weird conversation, one that she hoped her very intelligent friend wouldn't remember specifically since Jane knew she would have a hard time answering if ever pushed for a better answer on why Maura couldn't ever rape her.

Jane was quiet for a moment. "I am very sorry Maura." She felt Maura try to pull away, but she resisted lightly. "Please don't pull away from me. I…I like holding your hands." She grinned crookedly.

Maura let out a little huff of air. "I..like that too, but I don't want to revisit your pity party. We've been through this already. I'm okay, you're okay. I know you're sorry. The bruises will go away." Jane still had a dark look on her face. "And you still owe me one hundred movies, remember?" she bantered.

Jane laughed, taking the change in topic as the peace offering it was, and enjoying the lighter note. "Ah yes. I believe it is one hundred and one, isn't it? Since I owe you for tonight's torture fest? Wasn't that our deal?" Jane's eyes twinkled.

"Well, I'm not really sure I can hold you to one hundred and one since you didn't get to see the end of it. But maybe we should start working on the one hundred movies. What would you like to see?"

Since their ice cream was polished off, and since Hostel 12 was about to get out, they decided to walk back over to the theater and check out the marquee to get an idea of what they could see together next. As they were talking about what to see, Bobbi, Gemma, and Lotti emerged from the theater.

"That movie settles it. Bobbi does NOT get to pick the next flick," Gemma announced once they had caught up to Jane and Maura. "That thing was awful!"

"Aw, c'mon guys, it wasn't that bad. In the end, the bad guy gets it," Bobbi tried to defend to the group. Gemma just rolled her eyes.

Lotti piped up, "he sort of gets it. The screen cuts to black and the credits roll. You really don't know if he dies. I guess that's so they can make another one of those horrible films. Ugh! It was really ridiculous. I don't know who bankrolls these, but they should probably stop."

"You guys made the right call by leaving. It didn't get better. The plot was appalling, and the killing was ridiculous. It's like nobody in these movies has a brain!" Gemma followed on Lotti's points.

Jane and Maura laughed at hearing the verdict on the movie. Jane was glad that she had taken Maura away since it wasn't worth either of their time to try and sit through it.

"I'll agree that Bobbi's movie turn is up. Too bad for you, Bobbi. Oh well, maybe if our schedule's align we'll be able to catch another movie next week," Jane lightly punched her pal on the arm.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll see. But I had fun anyway. And you guys forget that I'm the one with the wheels. No getting to the movies without me, ya know. So it better be something I want to see!" Bobbi countered, though Jane knew Bobbi would be up for carting them around again, even if it was for a rom-com or superhero movie, Bobbi's least favorites. She was a good sport about stuff like that.

Since it was late and they all had to work the next day, they all piled back into Bobbi's car and headed back to camp.


	5. Nightmares

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed or added as a favorite or asked for an alert notice. More chapters in the future, I promise. Hopefully at least one a week until the story is done. Please continue to review - reviews are my guilty pleasure. **

The next day Bobbi and Jane were on the softball diamond coaching the kids on the game that was in progress. Both of them were dragging from a combination of staying out to late and the hot, mid-day sun. One of the girls hit a grounder in between second and third base. She saw Brittney, the shortstop, crouching down to catch it. But after years of playing softball, Jane could see that the ball had too much bounce and Brittney was too low to the ground. As if in slow motion, the ball bounced up and smacked Brittney in the mouth. Jane rushed over to the little girl. She was holding her mouth, the game having ground to a halt.

"Hey, hey, Brit, its okay. Here, let me see. C'mon, it's okay," Jane cooed, trying to coax Brittney's hands away from her mouth. There was blood, and Jane could see that the accident was made worse because little Brit had braces. _Of course_, Jane thought sarcastically but had the grace to keep this thought from making its way to her facial features. On the outside, she remained neutral and tried her best to be soothing. The last thing she wanted was for the girl to panic, and she knew that children read adults like signposts. If she hinted that she was worried, Brittney would erupt into tears. "Why don't we go visit the first aid cabin and have you looked at."

Brittney was doing her best to be brave, but between the pain in her mouth and lips, the taste of blood, and then the suggestion by her coach to go see medical help, her tears spilled over. "Is it bad?" she managed to mumble out, though Jane had a hard time catching the full question.

"No, no! I don't think so, but they have ice at the cabin, and that will probably help you feel better. It's so hot out here and its nice and shady back by the cabins. And it would be good to get you cleaned up a little, too," Jane reassured her. This made sense to the girl and she started to move back to camp. Jane turned and shouted at Bobbi where they were headed and Bobbi gave her the thumbs up. Jane knew that Bobbi would have to change their plans with the kids since you couldn't have a game with only one adult to supervise. She saw out of the corner of her eye that Bobbi was pulling the kids in to run some practice drills.

Within a few minutes Brittney and Jane had arrived at the first aid cabin. Jane knew Maura was working today and couldn't help feeling excited to see her again. Once they entered the cabin, Jane saw that another EMT was working with Maura but she didn't recognize her. Both women turned when they heard the wooden screen door pop against the doorframe.

"Hey guys, I've got someone here who could use a little help," Jane announced conversationally to Maura and the other EMT. Maura couldn't help smiling at Jane once she recognized who was accompanying their next medical charge.

"I've got this," Maura said to the other medic, eyes still locked on Jane's. Remembering that she had a job to do, Maura broke eye contact, and looked down at the little girl. "Now, let's see what we have here. Why don't you come with me over to this chair and we can take a closer look."

Jane followed as Maura led Brittney to a nearby seat. The tall brunette watched closely as Maura spoke to the girl calmly and gently lifted her lips to get a better look at the damage. She couldn't help but notice that Maura had bags under her eyes and she didn't seem to have the same glow that Jane always saw in the honey-blonde. After further poking, Maura stood up from her crouching position in front of the girl.

"You'll be fine. I'm going to get you a cold pack to hold against your mouth. This will help the swelling go down. You're actually in luck. The mouth is one of the fastest healing parts of the body, so though you'll probably be uncomfortable for a couple days, the cuts inside your mouth from your braces will heal quickly. The cold pack will help minimize any bruising or discoloration around your lips." Brittney looked worried about the 'discoloration around your lips' part, and looked at Jane in a panic. Jane decided to jump in.

"See there champ? You'll be fine. You'll just have to stay away from the lemonade for a couple days, okay?'' This light banter seemed to relieve Brittney and she visibly relaxed. "That'll teach those softballs to mess with you. Givin' 'em the ol' one, two," imitated a boxer's shuffle with her fists up, causing Brittney to laugh out loud. Maura watched mesmerized as Jane easily made the young charge forget about her concerns.

Maura told the little girl that she should rest in the first aid cabin for the next hour or so, with the ice pack. "You can pick whichever bed you would like." Brittney went to a bed near the door and laid down on her back with the cold pack pressed against her mouth.

Jane turned back to Maura once Brittney was resting. The circles under Maura's eyes seemed more pronounced now that Jane could get a better look at her. Maura's fatigue was further underscored when she rubbed her eyes with her hand.

Now safely out of Brittney's earshot, Jane asked Maura if everything was all right. "You look so tired. I know we didn't get in until late last night because of the movie, but are you okay?"

Maura returned Jane's concerned look with a watery smile, and sighed. "I'm fine. Jus had a tough time sleeping." Though she hadn't known the medic very long, Jane sensed there was more to the story.

"Really? Why was that?"

Maura broke eye contact with Jane, wanting desperately to find something else to do. "Um, you know, just sometimes people don't sleep well," she tried feebly and began to fiddle with picking up the wrapping from Brittney's cold pack. Jane wasn't buying her answer.

"Yes, that's true. Sometimes people don't sleep well. But why didn't _you_ sleep well last night?" Jane pushed.

Maura gave up. She couldn't lie, and this newfound friend of hers seemed to have a unique ability to ask her questions she couldn't sidestep. She replied, softly, mumbling the response. Jane tried to catch what she said, but couldn't make it out. Maura was still turned away from her, reorganizing the already meticulously tidy medical supplies on the counter.

"What was that, Maur? I didn't catch that," she replied softly. Standing near Maura, she gently took Maura's hand to get her to stop re-organizing band-aids and gauze and look at her. Maura quietly turned toward her friend, and brought her eyes up to Jane, helplessly.

"Why did you have a hard time sleeping last night?" Jane repeated, running her thumb along the back of Maura's hand.

"I had nightmares," Maura replied, embarrassed that she had to admit such a silly thing to someone else.

"Oh!" Jane was relieved it wasn't something more serious, and worked hard to keep a grin off her face. She also was trying to keep her mouth in check from saying a sarcastic comment, which she would have done if anyone else had admitted such a thing to her. However, even knowing Maura for a short time, she had the feeling that Maura was a little sensitive and didn't want her to feel self-conscious about having bad dreams. Unfortunately, she was not entirely successful at keeping at least a partial grin off her face, and Maura saw it and pulled her hand away.

"I know. It's stupid, that's why I didn't want to say anything. But that's why I didn't want to go to that movie. Horror movies scare me, even just the sounds of them. And then being left alone with my imagination to fill in the blanks of what I didn't watch on screen…I think it just made it worse," she finished, deflated.

Now Jane felt like a jerk. She had dragged her to that stupid movie. But they also hadn't stayed very long. "But we left after, like, twenty minutes," Jane tried to defend herself.

Maura shrugged. "I guess you're not the only one with an active imagination," she replied, referring to the night they met in the showers.

"Aw, sweetie, I'm really sorry." Jane felt terrible. _Why am I always bad news for this girl?_ she thought to herself. She pulled her into a hug. "I didn't realize it would have such an impact on you." She smelled Maura's shampoo and was relishing the feel of having the young medic in her arms. _Keep it together Rizzoli. If you hold her too long, it will look suspicious, and you aren't the only two people in this cabin._ At this thought, Jane released Maura, but placed her hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"Tell you what? Since this is my fault since I dragged you to that movie, if you have nightmares again tonight, just come to my cabin. You can bunk with me and I'll chase the boogiemen away."

"Really?" Maura seemed very touched by the idea that her friend would let her sleep over to help her get a good night's sleep. "You'd do that for me?" she asked shyly.

Jane swallowed. _Shit, this may have been the worst idea I've ever had._ But visions of having Maura show up at her cabin door, and then leading her into her twin bed flashed into her mind. _Or best ideas. Maybe it was her best-worst idea. God, I hope I can keep my hands off her. _"Um, yeah, I'm sure," she replied nervously, dropping her hands from Maura's shoulders, and hoping that she was covering the slight tremble in her voice. "I'm the reason you didn't sleep well last night." Realizing that her last statement could be misinterpreted (_I __wish__ that were the reason she couldn't sleep well last night, _she thought briefly to herself), she quickly added, "because of the movie."

Maura, oblivious of course to Jane's inner dialogue, was still hesitant to take her up on her offer, thinking that Jane was just being kind or polite. "It wasn't your fault. I agreed to go to the movie. I'm an adult. I should take responsibility for my actions. Plus, wouldn't it bother your bunk mates?"

"Maura, this isn't about responsibility. You're scared, and I don't want you to be scared. If I can help, I want to," she said earnestly. "And my bunk mates won't care, either. Tonight is one of those camping trips, so Gemma and Lotti have to go chaperone. Bobbi's been called up to go, too. So really I'll just be alone in the cabin anyway." Jane quickly replayed back to her best-worst idea. _Maybe Maura's a little uncomfortable being so close to me? Sharing a bed with someone is pretty intimate, even if I would totally not do anything. She still has the bruises from our fight, after all._ Guilt washed over Jane's face as she realized this.

"Since no one will be there, you can sleep in Bobbi's bed. I'll check with her, but I'm pretty sure she won't mind. Or, um, if you don't want to be in my cabin, since it would just be us, but you still want a friend around, I can come to your cabin." Jane could hear herself and thought she sounded pathetic. _Quick, Rizzoli, don't look like a total wuss. Say something else, anything else!_ Jane shrugged, trying to down play her offer. "But if you don't get scared, that's okay too. Maybe it was just a one-night thing?"

Maura couldn't help but smile at Jane's thoughtful offer. Her friend really did seem to genuinely want to help. Maura shook her head, sadly. "The last time wasn't a one-night thing. I had nightmares for a week. I was getting so little sleep that I started falling asleep in class and hallucinating." She sighed, remembering the brief, though frightening sleep-deprived week long ago. "It was bad."

Jane gave her a half-smile. "Well, in that case, we can't have one of our medics going through that again. If I can help, you know where to find me. Got it?" She briefly took Maura's hand and squeezed it. Maura nodded. "Got it," and squeezed Jane's hand back.

"I've got to get back to the diamond," Jane admitted reluctantly. "When Brittney's rested, will you send her to the next activity that she's scheduled for?" Maura nodded, glancing over at the bed where the little girl was still resting.

"Of course," she replied. "And I'll see you at dinner?" Jane nodded, and then reluctantly headed out of the cabin to return to Bobbi and the next gang of girls they'd be herding through the great game of softball.

Dinner was a madhouse under normal circumstances. By dinnertime, everyone was wide-awake. The girls were always wired from the day's activities, telling each other what they'd done or made earlier or what they were going to do that night. The madhouse atmosphere was only compounded with the camping trip that was embarking that night. Since many of the girls were going on the camping trip, some girls were in the mess hall eating, others were outside trying to get all of their gear together, while still more girls were in their bunks trying to pack everything they needed for the trip. Sprinkle in counselors trying to corral different girls into groups and get them moving, and it was chaos of the highest degree.

Things were so crazy that Jane didn't even see Maura at dinnertime. With all the commotion she wasn't surprised. She was disappointed, but she surmised that Maura would find her if she wanted to, once the camping trip had headed out. She was a little surprised that Maura hadn't been pulled into going on the camping trip. Jane knew that the camping trips usually took at least one medic, depending on the size of the group.

Finally the campers headed out, and the campground became much quieter. Realizing there wasn't much for her to do now, Jane decided to head back to her bunk and read a book that Frankie had recommended to her. She'd brought it with her to camp but hadn't had much downtime, and certainly even less quiet time, to read it. _No time like the present, I guess_, she thought glumly.

The book turned out to be much more interesting than Jane thought it would be. She was quickly engrossed in the characters and plot, and the hours between dinner and bed flew by. When she looked up next, she could see that the sun had set long ago, and the clock read nearly 11 o'clock. Between the camp's schedule and not having many distractions (no television, no laptops, no video games), Jane usually found herself going to bed around 9 o'clock. Staying up until eleven felt like she'd stayed up until 4 am. She rubbed her eyes and went about getting ready for bed.

With teeth freshly brushed and clad in a t-shirt and loose fitting cotton shorts, she looked out her screen door to check if Maura was coming toward her cabin. Seeing no sign of anyone, she hit the light switch and crawled into bed.

Jane had only been lying there for about five minutes when she heard a whispered voice.

"Jane? Jane, are you awake?" It was Maura. Jane disentangled herself from her bed sheets and went to the cabin door.

"Hey there. Did you have a nightmare?" she asked casually, as she opened the screen door for the medic. Maura was a site. She was wearing a dark colored satin looking robe tied loosely around her waist. Her long legs were bare where the robe ended, until they reached her little inside-outside slippers.

"Yes. Did I wake you? I saw your light go off as I was walking over here, so I thought you might still be awake." Jane confirmed that she was still awake. "May I still stay with you tonight?" she asked quietly, entering the door that Jane was holding open, speaking the question mere inches from Jane as she passed her to enter the cabin.

Jane swallowed. _If I didn't know better, I swear she knows what she does to me,_ she thought feeling her pulse escalate as Maura passed by. "Yes, of course you can. I'm sorry you had another nightmare. Do you want to talk about it?" Jane tried to refocus, to act like a friend instead of someone who wanted to make the moves on the person who just entered her cabin. _Friend, friend, friend_, she repeated like a mantra. _Be her friend._

"No, thank you. But I really appreciate that you'd let me stay with you. I've never tried this, so I'm curious to see if it works."

"Well, it can't hurt to try, right? That's my philosophy. And you like all that science stuff, so it seems like you'd be game for an experiment." Maura grinned at Jane's response.

"Yes, I'm always up for a good experiment," Maura replied saucily.

Jane stood dumbfounded for a moment. _I think my mind goes way to quickly to the gutter. I swear that sounded like she was flirting with me._

"So, where would you like me to sleep?" Maura asked innocently, taking in the four beds in the cabin, only one of which was unmade.

"Oh, uh, right. Well, Bobbi's bunk is that one over there," Jane pointed. "I checked with her and she doesn't mind you sleeping in her bed, just like I thought." Maura's back was to Jane, so she couldn't see the honey-blonde's disappointment as it crossed her features. Always graceful and polite, Maura quickly put her mask back in place.

"Thank you Jane. I really appreciate it." She made her way to Bobbi's bunk and took off her robe. As Maura hung her robe on the edge of the bed, she revealed the matching set of dark colored satiny shorts and sleeveless top to her robe. The tall brunette remained rooted to the ground, spellbound again. _So much skin._ Jane swallowed hard, feeling her body hum in reaction to the vision in front of her. Her eyes roamed freely over Maura's legs and up to her ass, lusting after her beautiful friend.

Maura looked back at Jane, as she was pulling the corner of Bobbi's comforter down. She was still standing in the middle of the room, watching her. "Jane, are you going to go to bed?"

Jane whipped her head up at the sound of Maura's voice. _Shit! So busted._ "Um, yes, uh-huh," and quickly made her way back to her own bed. _Ugh, how much of that did she see?_ Jane fumed silently to herself, frustrated that she couldn't seem to keep her emotions in check around her friend.

"Good night Jane," Maura cooed into the darkness.

Jane turned on her side, directing her voice toward Maura. "Good night Maura. If you have any nightmares, you can come climb in with me. Okay?" Jane inwardly groaned at herself, especially knowing this invitation was coming on the heels of having probably gotten caught by her friend eyeing her ass. _Maybe you should just run over to her bed and stick your tongue down her throat, _she sarcastically fumed at herself.

Maura grinned, excited about this thought. "Okay." She tamped down on the temptation to ask Jane what she should do if she was scared right now. _Don't ruin a good thing, Maura_ she self-coached. This was the first time she had ever gone to sleep hoping to have a nightmare.

Not very much time had lapsed when Jane heard rustling at the side of her bed. She grunted.

"Jane, Jane, its me." Jane felt as if she was trudging up from dark, murky water, finally breaking through the fog of sleep she had recently slipped into.

"Maura?" Jane's eyes were trying to adjust to the darkness and being awake. She could sense a figure nearby, at the edge of her bed.

"Yes, its me. Um..I had another nightmare, so I…" she trailed off, hesitant to put Jane's offer from earlier into words. Luckily for her, she didn't have to. Jane threw back the covers and scooted over in the twin bed to make room for Maura. Jane was still working through her sleepy haze, but had the good grace to remember that Maura was staying in her cabin.

"C'mere," she slurred and felt the bed dip as Maura snuck under the sheets. Jane was on her side, holding up the bed covers, and she felt Maura move closer to her.

"Thank you Jane," she whispered. Jane lowered the bed sheets over the two of them and lightly rested her arm on Maura's side.

"Of course. What are friends for?" With Maura so close, Jane's sleepy haze was quickly burning off. "I'm sorry there isn't much room, but I think it will be okay." She could feel her heart speed up and her temperature begin to climb. "Uh, are you comfortable?" At the moment they were both lying facing each other, trying not to touch much of each other, for fear that she might make the other one uncomfortable. This is a very difficult task in a twin bed.

Unable to lie, Maura admitted that her position wasn't very comfortable. Jane smiled.

"Yeah, it wasn't for me either. Let's try this," she said, and skimmed her hand down Maura's arm to find her wrist. _God, she is so soft,_ Jane admitted, wishing that she could stroke her skin with abandon and without suspicion. She found Maura's wrist and carefully pulled the medic to her side as she rolled onto her back. Maura snuggled closer to Jane, realizing the position she wanted to try. With Jane's guidance, her arm was slung across Jane's body, and she nestled her head into Jane's neck. For better comfort, she readjusted her leg so that it was in between Jane's two legs, falling at about her athletic friend's mid-thigh.

"How's this?" Jane asked, loving this new position much more than the previous one.

"Mmm, I like this." Jane had slipped her other arm around Maura's shoulders. As Maura was now wonderfully positioned against Jane, Jane let go of the hand that she had used to guide Maura over to her. She gently brushed the hair out of Maura's face.

"Good, I like it too." With the reassurance of Jane's admission, Maura burrowed a little closer to her, reveling in the feel of being so close to Jane.

"I can hear your heartbeat," Maura sighed contentedly.

Jane chuckled. "Well, at least you know I'm not a vampire," she joked, though inside she was struggling with not letting her friend know how incredibly turned on she was. _God, she is so soft, and she feels amazing against me. How am I ever supposed to fall asleep? I need to relax…calm down. Oh, she smells so good. C'mon, let's everybody -libido!- calm down. _Jane released a deep breath. "Good night Maura," she whispered.

Maura yawned. "Good night Jane. Thanks for chasing away my boogiemen."


	6. Frustrations

Chapter 6: Frustrated

**Hello all – please enjoy another update! I didn't cover as much ground as I was hoping to in this one, but I'll just push it over to the next chapter. Still running on the slow boil, but I promise I have a plan. Exciting news: One of you wonderful readers nominated this story for a Rizzles Fan Award! Thank you, thank you, thank you! There are fantastic stories on the site (rizzlesfanawards-dot-wordpress-dot-com-backslash-nominees) so be sure to check out the others too. Voting starts on February 7th. **

It had been three days since the first time Maura had slept over at Jane's cabin. At the moment, the sun was beating down on Jane on the softball diamond as she and Bobbi watched as the once-injured little Brittney got up to bat.

"C'mon Brittney! Show that ball who's boss. Hit it outta there!" Jane cheered and clapped from the side of the field.

Though she was paying attention to the kids, her mind drifted back to earlier that week and how things had developed in the last couple days between her and Maura.

* * *

><p>Jane remembered waking up with Maura in her arms. She couldn't help the slow, sleepy smile that spread across her face that first morning. She silently brushed Maura's hair back from her face, trying carefully not to disturb her. <em>She looks so pretty,<em> Jane thought whimsically. Maura began to stir and Jane stilled her movements, hoping that she could steal just a few more minutes of bliss. As she stirred, her grip on Jane tightened and her leg crept higher, toward Jane's center.

Jane bit her lip, stifling a moan, and hoping that the young medic would begin to relax soon. _If she keeps this up, I don't think I'll be able to control myself. _As if that thought someone was transmitted to Maura, she stopped moving and sighed contentedly. _Phew,_ thought Jane.

The sun was coming up and Jane knew that Maura was still on the 7 am shift. It was probably a little after 6 am. _Stupid work, always interrupting my good time. Oh well. At least I get to wake her up._

Quietly Jane began whispering Maura's name and rubbing her arm. "Maura, Maura, time to get up sweetie. I think you have to get ready for work."

For her part, Maura seemed to be fighting this new intrusion. She shook her head and again wiggled closer to Jane, causing Jane's breath to hitch as she realized just how entangled they were now. The dark brunette's pulse was racing and her breathing was shallow. _Geez that happened quick_, she silently scolded her body. Jane tried again, this time trying to untangle their bodies.

"C'mon Maur, time to wake up sleepy-head." Since Jane was trying to get her arm out from under Maura's head, she had more success waking her.

"Mmm," she stirred. Jane had managed to reclaim her arm, and she was leaning all of her body weight on it as she quietly tried with her other hand to guide Maura's leg out of her crotch. "Hey," she greeted Jane sleepily. She looked into the brunette's eyes, and felt Jane's hand on her leg. "Are you trying to make a move on me?" she flirted.

The palms of Jane's hands instantly began to sweat and she flushed. "What? No! I,..oh, because of my..," she trailed off, looking down at her hand on Maura's thigh. Maura was enjoying watching Jane try to respond and didn't actually mind waking up with Jane's hand on her thigh. _God she's cute,_ the medic thought silently, though outwardly all Jane saw was Maura raising her eyebrows as she tried to explain. Neither one moved.

"Um, during the night, I think we got more tangled up, so I was trying to untangle us a little before you woke up," she explained.

"Ah, I see," Maura replied breathily. "Well, now that I'm conscious, I think I can help," and she moved her leg away from Jane's center. Jane's motor skills were still trying to catch up with her brain, and she still hadn't removed her hand from Maura's leg. Since Maura had adjusted, Jane's hand had accidentally hiked further up her leg. Finally realizing what she was unintentionally doing, Jane moved her hand away.

"Sorry! I really wasn't trying to…um…you, know," Jane sputtered. _Ugh, why can't I string a sentence together anymore! Quick, switch topics. _"Um, I thought you were still on the early shift, and I didn't want you to be late. It's probably a little after six now."

Maura looked out the window. Jane was right. "Yes, you're right, I should get going." She got out of the bed. "Thank you for letting me stay with you last night."

Jane smiled. "You're welcome. Did you sleep okay? Did you have any more nightmares?" Maura shook her head.

"No, you must have chased them all away," she replied happily. "I've got to go if I want to change and get breakfast." As she was talking, Maura had pulled her robe on and was sliding into her slippers. Jane got up to walk her to the door.

"My pleasure. It's a two-night camping trip, so if you want to come back tonight, you're welcome to. You said that the nightmares last time lasted a week. We can at least chase them away for another night or so. If it will help." They were at the door to the cabin now. Maura turned to look at her.

"Thank you. I'd like that." There was an awkward pause. Jane didn't know if she should pull Maura into a hug or just let her go. _Is this how it feels the morning after people have sex? _Jane wondered. _We didn't even have sex! So it shouldn't be awkward. _But it still felt strange.

Deciding it might be slightly safer to not re-embrace Maura, Jane just nodded. "Sounds good. I'll see you tonight then? If you come over earlier we can read or play a game or something. Then you don't have to worry about waking me. 'Kay?"

Maura nodded and smiled. She headed off to her cabin to prepare for the day.

She came over that night. They played cards and Scrabble until they were both tired. Maura climbed back into Bobbi's bed and Jane into her own. A couple hours later, Maura was back at Jane's bedside, shaken up again from her nighttime imagination.

"'Nother nightmare?" she asked. Maura nodded. "Okay," Jane replied, lifting the covers, "let's try a different position tonight." The horrible dream still echoing in her mind made Maura a willing participant to anything that would let her get back into Jane's protective arms. "Okay, you turn around so that your back is facing me." Maura did as she was told. Jane snaked her arm underneath the pillow and put her other arm around Maura's waist. Maura snuggled back so that they were closer together.

"How's that?" Jane asked. "Is this okay?"

Maura nodded. "Are you comfortable too?"

"Mmm-hmm," came the lanky athlete's sleepy response. "'Night Maur."

"Good night Jane." And Maura closed her eyes.

Unfortunately, Jane was less successful at recapturing her slumber, just as she had not been very successful the night before. Worrying that her body would betray her in the night, she had laid there, rigid while Maura was pressed up against her.

Hoping that a slightly less intimate position might alleviate some of her desire, she had come up with the idea of spooning Maura instead of the back-side position they had the previous night. This brainstorm had come to her at breakfast as she ate alone, trying to figure out how she'd be able to control herself after inviting the slumber party situation with Maura to continue.

But of course Jane's imagination was not to be so easily outwitted. Though her arm was securely tucked around Maura, Jane's mind began to drift to all the other ways she could be touching her as she was laying behind her medically-inclined friend.

Jane's mind mentally traced over Maura's body…her legs, her ass, her hand slipping under Maura's pajama top to cup her breast, massage her nipple, and move down her body again, pulling at the elastic waist of her pajama shorts and panties, her fingers finding the soft curls of her friend's vagina. _Ugh, stop! This is NOT helping you get to sleep, Jane. And you wouldn't do those things to your unconscious friend. And why are you such a perv? Who invites their friend over to sleep with them under the guise of chasing away nightmares and then tries to get in their pants? You are a terrible friend. Stop fantasizing about her! Stop it! _Jane grunted and decided to try to think of anything else but the girl in her arms, in hopes of calming down enough to slip into oblivion.

Jane was finally able to settle down by thinking of sports statistics and the history of who had been traded to and from the Red Sox for the last five years. The next morning, Maura managed to sneak out of the cabin without waking Jane, though she was sad to leave her friend's embrace.

Maura found Jane at dinner later that day. She was cheerful and upbeat, plopping herself next to Jane with her tray of salad and fruit.

"Hi," she chirped. Jane glanced over at her at her, a grin spreading across her face.

"Hey, how 'ya doin'? Good day?" Jane asked. She hoped that Maura wouldn't pick up on her heavy eyelids or the bags under her eyes. It had taken her over and hour and a half of running stats last night to fall back asleep.

"I'm great. The cabin was pretty quiet today since the campers that were away didn't come back until just before dinner. I see the next batch are excitedly getting ready." Maura surveyed the lunchroom and as the group that had just gotten back was enthusiastically sharing their adventures with their friends who were about to leave that night for the next two-night sleep away.

"Yeah, its nuts that they can take a fourth of the girls away, bring them back, and immediately take the next fourth of the camp for another two days. After this group, there's still two more groups to go through. But clearly they love it. I've got to hand it to the Director on figuring out how to staff these excursions. Oh, by the way, which trip are you on?"

"Not this one, but the next one. What about you?" Maura asked. Jane shared that she was scheduled to go on the last trip. Secretly Maura was a little disappointed that they weren't scheduled to go on the same camping trip, but there was nothing either of them could do about it. "Um, listen, I imagine that since the first trip is back that your cabin-mates are back, right?" Jane nodded, still trying to keep her eyes open. _Man, I have got to go to bed earlier tonight. I'll be lucky if I can make it until nightfall_, Jane thought, leaning heavily on her hand to prop up her head.

"Do you want to sleep at my place tonight?" the honey-blond asked.

Jane's arm slipped from propping her head up and she nearly banged her head on the table. "What?" she asked, dazed by the question and trying to recover from her near miss with the table. _Clearly I'm sleep deprived. I think she just asked me to come over._

"Come to my cabin tonight. All my bunk-mates are scheduled for this trip, so my cabin will be empty. Well, except for me, of course. And I'm still getting the nightmares." She turned her big, puppy-dog eyes on Jane, who coincidentally was imitating a deer-in-the-headlights pose.

"Um…," she stalled.

Maura pushed on, not to be deterred. "Please? I…I really do sleep better with you." Realizing how that sounded, she quickly tried to amend the statement. "Um, in your arms…um," _Not better, Maura! _she thought to herself. She had to try a new tact. "Not like that. Uh…" She looked down at her hands and began fidgeting.

Jane had managed to pull out of her semi-comatose state she'd been nursing and was now highly amused by the turn that the conversation had taken. She decided to have a little fun.

"Not like that, huh? Not like what, Maura?" she teased, but trained her features to project a face of innocence.

Maura's head shot up. "Not, um…you know..uh,..usually when people say that, they've had sexual intercourse. And we haven't." She swallowed.

Jane stared at her slack-jawed. _She really just said that! I should remember to be careful when I want to tease her. She's very literal. Though she didn't back away from the idea that we could. Ooo, encouraging! Hold on Jane, let's just slow it down. She said that we haven't, not that she wouldn't mind if we did._ Jane felt her heart sag in her chest, realizing she was creating her own world in her head. She noticed that Maura was continuing to fidget and was looking down at her hands again.

Without thinking about it, Jane reached over and closed her hands over her friend's to stop her nervous movements.

"Maura, I was just teasing you. I'm sorry. Yes, I can come over tonight." The brunette's voice was low and quiet. Her voice combined with her hands resting on top of Maura's sent a chill down the EMT.

Maura could barely speak and refused to look Jane in the eye. _I think she'd see right through me if I looked at her,_ Maura thought. "Thank you. I'll just be doing some reading, so you can come over whenever you'd like. I think the camp should clear out in another hour or so."

Jane didn't move, and was a little concerned that Maura seemed to refuse to look at her. "Okay, I'll probably come over around 8:30 or so. That okay?" she squeezed Maura's hands, hoping for a response. Maura nodded, staring at their hands.

Thinking that she was making Maura uncomfortable, she removed her hands. "Okay, I'll see you tonight then." Since she had eaten most of her dinner already and didn't have an appetite to finish the rest, she stood up and picked up her tray to leave.

Maura at last looked up at Jane, seeing that she was leaving. "Thank you Jane. I'll see you tonight," relief clearly displayed in her eyes that Jane agreed to come over. Jane grinned, happy to know that she hadn't accidentally overstepped her friend's personal boundaries.

Jane headed over to Maura's cabin with her pillow and a book a little past 8:30. _No need to look too eager_, Jane rationalized, laughing at herself. A smart thing would have been to sleep in her own bed, in her own cabin, but she had come to realize that when Maura asked anything of her, Jane was hard-pressed to refus her. When she arrived at Maura's cabin door, she knocked lightly. Maura appeared a moment later, dressed in another matching satiny shorts tank top pajama outfit. This one had lace around the collar and had spaghetti straps instead of cap sleeves. _Now her shoulders are exposed! Ugh, I'm never going to win against my hormones!_ In Jane's opinion, the outfit looked very, _very _accessible to many places her hands wanted to go but that her head kept telling her not to. _Well, maybe tonight she won't have any nightmares and won't need me._

"So, I have a bit of a confession," Maura started once Jane was inside and looking around for where to put her book and pillow. "I don't really know the girls in my bunk as well as you know Bobbi, so I wasn't comfortable asking them if you could use their bed. But since we've shared a bed the last couple nights, I thought it would be okay if you stayed with me."

Jane hugged her pillow to herself. Now they were _starting _the night in the same bed? Jane chalked up some of the fact that she was able to get some sleep at night for the last two evenings for two reasons 1) she had the couple hours before Maura woke up and came to her bed and 2) she was somewhat sleepy and thus could return to said sleepy state easier, even with Maura there. But now, that plan was blown to hell.

"Oh, uh, okay, sure." Jane put her pillow on Maura's bed somewhat hesitantly. _This is weird, very weird._ "So, what do you want to do? Are you tired? We could play cards or read or just talk." Jane was aware that her sleep state seemed to vanish, or at least abate greatly at night or near Maura. Her body was humming with the knowledge that they would be pressed together all night. _If I can just keep it together…_

Maura was relieved that Jane seemed to be taking her news in stride. She was worried that her tall friend would balk at the news and possibly leave, abandoning her to face her nightmares alone. Maura suggested they play cards, so the two settled onto Maura's bed and spent the next couple of hours smack talking and teasing each other through various card games.

By the time Maura began yawning, Jane was relaxed and felt good about being in her friend's company. Between work and busy schedules, they hadn't gotten a chance to just hang out as friends for the last couple of days. _That's probably why I'm acting so weird. I just needed to spend time with my FRIEND, not my bed buddy. Everything is back into perspective. Maura's just my friend, and friends don't want to jump their friend's bones. _

"Ready for bed?" Jane asked, picking up the cards from their last game. Maura nodded, yawning again. Jane got up and turned the cabin lights off. Blindly, she made her way back to the bed and snuck in behind Maura, who had scooted to the edge of the bed to make room for her. After adjusting her pillow, Jane turned onto her side to look at Maura, who was patiently waiting on her to settle down.

"I'm good now," Jane replied to Maura's silent stare.

"Thank you for staying. I know that two people in a twin bed is not the most comfortable situation."

Jane smiled sheepishly. "But we've done it before, so we know it can be done."

Maura returned Jane's smile. "That's true."

"Are you comfortable sleeping like that?" the athlete asked, referring to the fact that they were mirroring each other's position but not actually touching. Jane knew she was setting herself up for trouble. _Why are you inviting trouble, Rizzoli? Can't leave well enough alone, clearly._

"Not as comfortable as some of the other ways we've slept together." Just hearing the words 'slept together' tumble out of Maura's mouth sent shock waves down Jane's body. "Could we try that position we were in last night?"

Jane's brain was short-circuiting and she couldn't remember what specifically Maura was talking about. "Um, sure. Which one was that?" Without further prompting, Maura flipped to her other side, her back away from Jane, and then scooted toward her so that they were spooning. The smaller girl reached back for Jane's wrist and pulled her arm around to her stomach, keeping her own arm flush against Jane's.

"This one. Is this okay?"

"Um, yes?" Jane squeaked. Satisfied with her friend around her to guard and protect her, Maura closed her eyes. Before long, her breathing evened out and Jane could tell that she'd fallen to sleep.

Of course, pressed against the scantily clad teenager, Jane was not asleep and was having a devil of a time getting to that destination.

The next morning, Maura again woke before Jane, but this time she woke her up so she wouldn't oversleep. They hadn't set an alarm clock and, though Maura usually got up without one, she wasn't convinced that Jane was wired the same way. After careful coaxing, followed by more straight forward shaking, Maura was finally able to get Jane to stir.

"Hey there," Maura teased her bed-mate. "I have to head out to get to the early shift. You're welcome to stay here and sleep until you need to get up, but I was worried you might oversleep." Jane mumbled something, but started to get up and pull her shoes on.

The medic walked a sleepy-eyed Jane to the door, noticing that she was dragging along her pillow. Worry crept into the quick-thinking teen's thoughts. "You're coming back tonight, right?" Still barely understanding words, Jane stared at her vacantly.

"Huh? Do you want me to?" she asked, rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Yes! Definitely! I…I didn't have any nightmares at all last night, and I think that was all because of you." Jane couldn't help feel a bit puffed up by her friend's compliment, even though she knew full well she was subsisting on less than four hours of sleep from last night.

"Okay, I'll come back."

Maura enthusiastically bounced on the balls of her feet, a wide smile plastered across her face. "Great, then you won't mind if I hold your pillow hostage to ensure you'll return?" Jane goofily let go of her pillow and watched as Maura placed it with her on their bed. _Whose bed? Jane, you slept here one night. It's still her bed._ But the thought had already been planted, and she wasn't willing to let it go just yet, fantasy or not. Jane bid her friend goodbye and quickly made her way back to her cabin. _Maybe I can still get another hour or so of sleep before I have to start my shift._

* * *

><p>Jane was pulled out of her state of reflection as she watched Brittney rounded third plate that afternoon.<p>

"Go home, go home! Go Brittney! Whoooo!" she cheered the girl in along with her teammates as she hit home plate for the win. "Nice job! Way to go! All right everyone, let's pull it in."

Bobbi and Jane gave some more tips to the players and then released them to their next activity. The next two time slots were usually filled with slightly older kids, but they were the ones still on the camping trip. Jane and Bobbi were delighted to have the rest of the afternoon off and they began hauling the equipment back to the shed.

"So Casanova, where were you last night?" Bobbi asked as Jane struggled with the sack of softballs.

"Huh? Oh, at Maura's. She's still having those nightmares, so I stayed with her in case she had them again." Jane continued to fuss with the bag of balls, stoutly refusing to meet Bobbi's eyes.

"Ah," Bobbi replied knowingly. "Just helping out a friend, huh? You're such a good friend Jane." She couldn't help the teasing tone that her voice had taken on. Jane was just too much of an easy mark right now.

"Um, yeah, whatever. It was all because of you and your stupid love of scary movies. We were only in there for like, twenty minutes and she's been plagued by nightmares for days." Bobbi took Jane's admission in stride.

"Well, it's a good thing she's got you then, to chase them away," she replied, good-naturedly. Jane shrugged.

"I guess."

"What do you mean 'you guess'? C'mon Jane. She is lucky to have you. I'm just teasing you. C'mon. What's up? You've been short with me since I came back from the camping trip. Is everything okay?" Concern crept in Bobbi's voice, and the bags under Jane's eyes hadn't escaped her attention.

Jane sighed. If there was someone she couldn't hide things from, it was Bobbi, and they both knew it. "This is gonna sound lame." Bobbi shrugged. Who cares? "I haven't been sleeping well."

This came as a shock to Bobbi. "What? Why?"

"Well, when you were away with the camping group, you know I invited Maura to bunk in our cabin, because of those nightmares." Bobbi nodded, encouraging her to continue. She knew because Jane had asked if the medic could use her bed, which was fine with Bobbi. She had a date with the floor of a tent, so she wasn't going to be using it.

"Um, well, Maura had nightmares, and then she uh…she sort of ended up in bed with me." Jane cringed. She sounded stupid voicing things in broad daylight that had taken place in the dead of night. Even if nothing had really happened.

"Oh, so now you're sleeping together, ay?" Bobbi's teasing voice was back. Jane stopped dead in her track and glared at her, forcing Bobbi to pause and turn to look at her.

Gritting her teeth, Jane spit out, "It's not like that."

_Ugh, okay, sleep-deprived Jane is not one to be toyed with. Got it, _Bobbi thought. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm sure you guys are safe as houses and all that. So what's the big deal? Why aren't you sleeping?"

"Really, Bobbi?" Jane whined. "Think about it." By now they were in the shed, putting the bats and bases away. "A: you know I'm not used to sleeping with people. Anyone, no matter who they are. And B: you know I have feelings for her, in a less than platonic sense. And so when she's," Jane swallowed, "in bed with me, I'm afraid to fall asleep, afraid I'll make some move on her unconsciously and that everything will go to hell faster than I can stop it."

Bobbi let out a low whistle. "Well, when you put it that way, I don't think I could sleep much either. Geez, Rizzoli, you really do love to set yourself up, don't you?" Jane just looked at Bobbi, her misery clear in her dark eyes.

"Oh Jane! It will be fine! Really. I mean, maybe you should tell her," but Jane glared at her, making it clear that that wasn't an option, "or maybe not. But she can't have these nightmares forever. They'll go away soon."

Jane sighed, looking to the ceiling. Bobbi did always seem to be a voice of reason for her, one she desperately needed since between her attraction and her lack of sleep, all reason had decided to dance beyond her grasp.

"And then she'll have to come up with another excuse to lure you to her bed!" Bobbi added cheekily, ducking the mitt Jane lobbed at her head. _Thank God I have Bobbi to keep me in check, _she thought, laughing at herself.

Another thought occurred to Bobbi. "Hey, aren't you due to go on one of those camping trips soon?" Jane nodded, holding up four fingers indicating that she was to staff the last trip. "What about Maura?" Jane dropped a finger, leaving three up. "Ah, so your reprieve may come sooner than the end of Maura's nightmares. Group three leaves tomorrow afternoon. So you just have to make it through one more night of being Maura's body pillow." Jane decided to drop two more fingers, giving Bobbi the bird. Bobbi laughed.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Jane replied.

"Ah, c'mon Jane. There's _some_ humor in this, but maybe you can't see it. Anyway, we've got the rest of the afternoon off. I think I'm gonna jump in the lake, but maybe you could use a nap." Her tall friend smirked her famous Rizzoli smirk, and agreed.

"Just one more night, Rizzoli. It will all be fine." The two walked back to their cabin. Jane couldn't help but repeat Bobbi's last statement in her head. It left her with mixed feelings. She would certainly love to get a full night's sleep again, she couldn't deny the fact that being so close to Maura had been heavenly, though torturous at the same time.


	7. Swimming

**Happy Weekend everyone! Sorry for the delay in updating, but I wanted to get you all a little something for the weekend. I hope to update again by mid-week (fingers crossed), so hopefully I won't leave you all hanging too long ;) And thanks again to everyone who reviewed or marked story/author updates. You guys are my addiction! **

Chapter 7: Swimming

_I'm fucked_, Jane thought as Maura snuggled deeper into her side. She had arrived at Maura's cabin about an hour ago, once again having pep-talked herself into this idea for yet another night. Things would be fine. She would just spend some nice time with her friend and her attraction would subside and she would stop objectifying this girl. She had taken Bobbi's advice and crashed that afternoon, so now her hormones and her mental state would be less out of whack from sleep deprivation.

But as Jane could feel Maura breathing as she held her body against her own, she felt foolish for having believed something beside the obvious. She was attracted to this smart, odd, beautiful individual and it wasn't going away. And having her snuggling up to her every night was decidedly _not_ helping Jane's imagination. Or maybe her imagination was being too helpful, depending on how you looked at it. Her wayward thoughts continued to haunt her, keeping sleep at bay.

That evening they had simply talked about anything and everything that floated into their minds. It was fun to simply hang out without anyone else around. When Maura began to look sleepy, Jane suggested that they retire, and with Maura's agreement, she crawled quickly under the covers. Naively, Jane assumed that they'd be spooning since that's how they'd slept for the last couple nights. This idea was quickly undone.

"Jane, how do you usually sleep?" Maura asked as she also fixed the covers over herself, turning onto her side to face her friend as she asked the question.

After pausing to consider the question, Jane admitted that she usually slept on her back. Maura's eyes lit up. "Then we should go back to the other position. I sleep better on my side, so I've slept fine the last few nights but you've probably been uncomfortable. Here, lie back," she said as she gently pushed Jane's shoulder onto the bed, forcing her onto her back.

Caught off guard, Jane found herself flat on her back before she could say anything further. Maura positioned herself beside Jane, lying in the magical space between shoulder and neck, lazily draping her arm across Jane's stomach. "Better?"

"Um..this is nice," Jane admitted. "But, I wouldn't say that I've been uncomfortable these last few nights. I was fine."

Maura lifted up slightly so she could look at Jane's face, though it was obscured by the darkness. "I don't believe you. I don't think you've been sleeping as well as I have. Though I'm not an expert on the human body, there are telltale signs when someone hasn't rested well, like dark circles under their eyes, irritability, lack of focus, impatience, and difficulty following conversations." Jane bit her lip. She didn't think Maura had noticed those things about her recent behavior. Quite the contrary, Jane actually thought she'd done an amazing job of hiding her sleep-deprivation from Maura. Not from anyone else, but she thought she'd hidden it from her new friend.

"You've noticed all that about me?" she asked neutrally.

"Well, not all those things, but some of the physical manifestations, like the under-eye coloring and the muscle fatigue or tenseness. It affects the way you normally carry yourself."

"I'm sorry Maura. I…I'm not used to sleeping with anyone, so this is a new experience for me, and I guess I'm just not used to it."

"Oh, please don't apologize. I was selfish to keep asking this of you. Honestly, I do sleep so much better with you here, even if I'm not used to sleeping with anyone either." Jane couldn't help but smile at this admission. _At least I'm not the only one_, the tall brunette thought. Maura continued, "I still want you to stay tonight, which is why I want you to be comfortable. I thought maybe if you slept in a way that you usually sleep, you might get better rest. Unfortunately, the bed isn't really big enough for us to simulate sleeping by ourselves, though we can certainly try if you'd like." The young EMT was still looking down at her friend after propping herself up on her elbow so she could talk to her easier.

"No, that's okay. Here, come back down," and Jane gently pulled Maura back toward her. After only a moment, Maura popped back up.

"Am I heavy? Maybe that's it. Hmmm….I could try sleeping more on the pillow, instead of on you. Maybe that will help you sleep better."

Amused, the Jane once again found herself pulling her petite friend down to her. "Shhh…you're not heavy. You're perfect. Thank you for worrying about me, but I promise I'm fine. Don't worry about me. I'm a big girl and I can take care of myself." Maura relaxed in the embrace of her friend.

"I do worry about you. You didn't tell me you weren't sleeping well. I had to figure it out for myself. You shouldn't have had to endure getting less than optimal sleep for me."

The future detective chuckled. "Maura, that's what friends do. We are there for each other. I don't want you having nightmares. Plus, this is the last night we'll probably get to spend together for awhile since we're both scheduled for those camping trips."

She felt Maura's grip tightened. "I forgot about that," she replied, quietly. To try and help calm her worrying friend, Jane began stroking Maura's hair. Without her awareness, Maura let out a small sigh at Jane's gentle touch. She could feel her muscles begin to relax and before very long, Jane could hear the steady rise and fall of her breaths indicating she'd fallen asleep.

Jane looked up at the ceiling. _Just one more night._

The next morning Maura roused Jane again.

"Good morning," Maura chirped. Jane stirred, and finally focused on the all-too-perky individual still lying in bed next to her.

"Hey," she replied, her voice deep and gravelly. She smiled dreamily at her friend. Not a bad sight to wake up to in the morning, she had to admit. "Sleep okay?"

"Uh-huh. This is night two of no nightmares, thanks to you." Jane tried not to blush, but the way Maura was looking at her adoringly was hard not to.

"I….um….I didn't do anything." She gently brushed some of Maura's hair away from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. "But I'm very glad to hear you didn't have any nightmares." The timbre of Jane's voice was low and sent a chill down Maura's spine. She had a hard time holding Jane's intense gaze and ultimately broke it to glance out the window.

Swallowing to pull herself together, she replied a little disappointedly, that she had to get to work. "And then I have the camping trip tonight. I'm sure things will be a bit chaotic. But I'll try to find you at dinner," she said, rising from the bed.

Jane smirked. Things were always chaotic when one trip came back and the next trip got going. "Well, I would love to see you, but I've seen how things go around here. You'll be at work all day, and then you have to pack your stuff, and probably some medic stuff for anything that might happen on the trail, and then you take off. If we can't connect at dinner, its okay." An idea occurred to Jane. "Hey, do you need any help packing the medical stuff?"

Maura was once again touched by her friend's willingness to help her on mundane tasks. "That's okay. So far things have been quite on the trips, so we've just been circulating the same supply kit that one of my coworkers packed on the first trip. Though I would like to double-check her inventory and make sure we'll have everything we need. It shouldn't take me long though."

Jane had disentangled herself from the bed as Maura was talking and slipped into her flip-flops. She snagged her pillow.

"Okay, well, I'll head back to my bunk for another hour or so of shut-eye. Have a good day, and if I don't see you, be careful on the trip. 'Kay?"

Seeing her friend at the door, she was suddenly overcome with the idea that they may not see each other for four days when they'd spent every night together for the last four nights. They had grown closer. She quickly crossed the cabin and pulled Jane into a hug. "I'll be careful," she mumbled into the mass of her friend's hair.

Jane tightened her hold on the girl. It felt so right the way she fit into her arms, against her body. She heard Maura's voice again next to her ear. "By the way, did you sleep any better last night?"

The taller brunette chuckled, loosening her hold so she could look the smaller woman in the eye. "You worry about me too much. I'm fine." She knew that wasn't really an answer, but she hoped Maura wouldn't call her on it. Reading the immediate hurt in the hazel eyes let her know that that wasn't the case.

A small 'oh' escaped Maura's lips and she unconsciously pouted out her lower lip. Maura hated being defeated when reason and science had convinced her that a different result should have occurred. It nearly broke Jane's heart to see the dimming lightness in her friend's eyes. Maura dropped her gaze.

Jane gently brought Maura's chin up so she could reconnect with her. When she saw she had Maura's attention, she replied to her concern. "I _am_ fine. I'll sleep for another hour or so, and I'll sleep fine over the next few nights too, but I'm still gonna miss you. Got it?" She held eye contact with her, searching for the understanding she longed to see take root in Maura's mind. She could still see sadness lacing through the features, but also something new, an uncertainty.

"You'll miss me?"

Jane smirked, torn between ringing her friend's neck or hugging her. She opted for the later. "Yes, you goofball. I'm gonna miss you." Insecurity was apparently contagious. "Are you going to miss me?" She felt Maura's hold on her tighten in reply.

"Yes. A lot." The simple statement seemed to hold volumes more emotion than Jane was expecting, and she felt her body begin to tingle with the intimacy of the situation. She decided to lighten the mood, since she knew Maura would have to get to work soon. She withdrew from the embrace.

"Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one," she winked. "Have fun on the trip. I'll try to catch up with you when you get back, but if I don't, I'll find you when I come back." Maura nodded, already steeling herself for being without her best friend for days. Creeping at the edges of her mind was the fact that summer camp was a hiatus from both of their lives. She lived in France; Jane in Boston. What would they do when the summer ended? She pushed this thought away and decided she couldn't focus on that right now.

The shadow that crossed Maura's face had not gone unnoticed by Jane, but aside from tilting her head slightly, she decided not to pursue her question. Without further stalling, she left Maura's cabin to get another hour of sleep before reporting for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Four long days passed before Maura was able to see Jane again. They did not see each other that evening at dinner, as Jane suspected that they may not, because of all the hustle and bustle of trips coming in and going out. When Maura's trip returned, Jane was with Bobbi going over what she should and shouldn't take on the trip based on Bobbi's experience with the earlier trip. Jane barely had enough time to throw her stuff into a backpack and grab a quick dinner before she was herding her group of campers into the wilderness.<p>

The first two days without Maura around had been hard. It's never fun to be the person left behind. Her world stays the same while the other person's world is full of new adventures. Jane focused on creating new drills for her kids on the softball field, working out, and hanging out with Bobbi. She realized that she'd been neglecting Bobbi a bit due to her focus on her new friendship with Maura.

Laying down in her bed that first night without Maura had felt a little odd to Jane. She could still smell the scent of Maura's shampoo on her pillow and it made her ache for her friend to be back in her arms. Still, after nights of less than eight hours of sleep, Jane quickly slipped into unconsciousness. After slamming the snooze button on her alarm clock the next day, she remembered Maura waking her up the last two mornings. _Way more fun to wake up to her then the stupid alarm clock_, she groused internally.

The two days passed at an agonizingly slow pace to Jane, but finally the afternoon arrived where she had to pack up and shove off for her own camping trip. Now it was her turn for a change of scenery! Surprisingly Jane found herself having a good time on the trip. She was lugging lots of extra equipment for pick up softball games (just in case the kids got bored), but she was fit and didn't mind the extra weight. She had never been camping, so everything was new and contained challenges to be overcome – from how to go to the bathroom in the woods to how to make coffee and breakfast. Things seemed to take a lot of time and work, but it was so different than life at the cabins that she relished it. After her group had hiked a couple of hours that evening, they made their way to the place where they would be camping. She helped pitch tents, listening to the other more experienced counselors at first, until she picked up on the method and was able to help the little girls with their tents. As dusk was falling, they gathered wood and started their fires for stories and s'mores. Afterward everyone retired to their tents.

Sleeping on the ground was not nearly as comfortable as sleeping in her camp bed (which coincidentally was not as comfortable as her bed at home, but there was no nagging mother, so she figured she was actually ahead on that front). After tossing and turning, and shoving a few rocks out from under her sleeping bag, she finally managed to settle down and close her eyes. She wondered what Maura was doing at that moment.

The next two days went by quickly. Jane accompanied hiking groups in the morning where one counselor instructed the girls on the different tracks and plant life that were on the trails. In the afternoons, there would be card games, pick up sports games of soccer or softball, and there was a river nearby where the girls could swim and cool off. During the late afternoon, the counselors would start working on burying dinner under the fire or gathering wood. It was peaceful and fun. There wasn't a schedule to keep, and everyone felt relaxed.

Perhaps it was because she hadn't seen Maura in days, but Jane kept finding her mind wandering to her French-schooled friend. She replayed their conversations back in her head. She recalled how she smelled, how she curled up against her at night, how she'd say funny things that were odd but still fascinated her. Maura could easily spit out facts on topics Jane wouldn't have even bothered to type into a search engine, let alone read articles on and memorize information. At night, Jane's mind was even less disciplined, honing in on small parts of Maura's body – her wrist, the area on her neck behind her ear, her collarbone. What would it be like to touch those areas, or to kiss them? Would they be as soft as they were in her mind? What would it smell like, feel like? Contemplating such pivotal questions lulled Jane to sleep while she lay on the tent floor.

Shortly after lunch the staff began to pack up the tents and equipment to head back to the cabins. The girls were responsible for their own belongings and dismantling their tents, but that left a lot of extra stuff that the camp staff had to organize and repackage. Finally everything was bundled and the group left the camp ground, singing goofy camp songs along the way. But two days of smooth sailing did not ensure a smooth trip back.

* * *

><p>Maura was reading outside her cabin, waiting for the commotion that would signify Jane's group returning. Typically the camp groups got in right around dinnertime and everyone was excited to share what they'd done and learned on their trip. This evening minutes and then hours passed by without the group's return. Finally Maura decided to go to dinner before the mess hall closed. It was nearly dark when she finally heard voices in the distance.<p>

The medic quickly went over to the group to see what was going on and why they were so delayed, which quickly became apparent. One of the campers was being carried by a makeshift stretcher. Her ankle was badly swollen. Jane was walking along beside the injured camper, holding her hand and gesticulating wildly with her other hand, clearly telling some sort of comical story.

"What happened?" Maura asked, approaching Jane and the stretcher, which was about half way through the caravan. Jane looked up. She felt a surge of joy at finally seeing her friend again.

"Maura," she sighed, pronouncing the name almost like a prayer. Quickly realizing that her reaction was odd, she cleared her throat to explain, but before she could, Kim, the medic that was on their trip, jumped in.

"Chrissy was rough housing in the back of the line, running into people on purpose. The girls were having fun, and were pushing her back, but then Chrissy tripped over some uneven terrain and twisted her ankle. I can't tell if it's broken or not. We have to get her to the hospital though and have it x-rayed."

Maura turned her attention from Kim to Chrissy, who was sheepishly holding Jane's hand. She remembered Jane telling her about how Chrissy was the class clown in one of her morning softball classes, always cutting up and trying to get a laugh. However, laid out on her back with other people carrying her seemed to have knocked the bravado out of her. Maura could see the dried tear tracks left on her cheeks, though she didn't know if it was from pain, embarrassment, fear, or a combination of all three.

Chrissy looked up at Jane. "Could you come to the hospital with me?" Jane glanced from Maura to Chrissy. Maura just caught the look of pleading disappointment she conveyed to Maura before answering Chrissy's question. She squeezed her hand.

"Of course I can, but are you sure you need me? Kim would go with you, and she's a professional at this stuff." Chrissy glanced up to Kim, but then pulled Jane down so she could whisper in her ear. Maura couldn't hear what she said, but Jane smirked at one part of the quiet confession. She stood back up.

"Okay then, I'll come along too, just to make sure," she said, winking at Chrissy. "Let me just do this one thing and then I'll meet you guys at the camp car, okay?" Chrissy nodded, letting go of Jane's hand as the caravan trudged on to the cabins and the mess hall. Everyone looked tired and Maura suspected they were all very hungry. She stepped back to let them all pass by between she and Jane.

Once the group had receded, Jane closed the distance between them and enveloped Maura in a hug. "I missed you."

Maura buried her face in Jane's neck, returning the hug with equal measure. "Me too. And now you have to leave again." She could feel her eyes begin to water. _Get a grip on yourself Maura. It isn't like she's leaving town. You'll be able to see her again in a few hours. Calm down. _

"Yeah, but Chrissy's really scared about going to the hospital. Apparently the only other time she's even been in a hospital is when her grandfather was sick and passed away. So she's scared something awful will happen, like they'll have to amputate her foot or that she'll die. I told her I'd come along to make sure that they took good care of her."

"She seems to like you," Maura commented.

She smirked. "It's funny. She drives me nuts on the softball field, but I was the one she turned to when she got hurt. I guess I could help her take her mind off of what she was going through a little."

"I can believe that," she replied, recalling how Chrissy was enthralled in the story Jane was telling as she walked up.

"Listen, I've gotta go. I really have missed you, and I can't wait to catch up. If it's not too late when I get back, I'll come over, okay?" Maura nodded and watched as Jane broke into a light jog to get to the car.

Maura didn't see Jane until the next day after dinner, and then she had to look for her. She finally found her after dark on the dock in her swimsuit, just staring off into space. She called out to her and Jane turned, smiling as she watched Maura approach.

"Hey there," Jane started conversationally. Maura suddenly felt very shy. Maybe her friend wanted to be left alone? Maybe she was bothering Jane? Maybe that's why Jane had not found her first.

Jane interrupted Maura's thoughts. "Did you come for a swim?" she asked, taking in Maura's white t-shirt and khaki shorts. The question made Maura even more nervous.

"No, I came to find you." She looked down at the ground, hoping she wasn't being too forward. "You didn't come over last night," she pointed out shyly.

Jane sighed. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry about that, but it was nearly one a.m. when we got back here. I assumed you were asleep, and I didn't want to wake you."

"But you didn't find me later either," she frowned.

Jane sighed. She felt bad. She had her reasons, but she was struggling with how to articulate them without hurting her friend. She was worried about the end of the summer, and how close they had gotten over the course of just a couple weeks. What would become of them? Could they still be friends? All of her thoughts seemed to swirl around planet Maura – what she said, how she looked, what she felt like, or how she smelled. Maybe it would be safer if she started to distance herself from the petite brunette.

Maura continued to stand above Jane, feeling out of place. "Did I do something?"

The question, asked slowly and sadly, pulled Jane out of her thoughts. "What? No!" She stood up. "No, absolutely not. Look, I'm really sorry. Why don't you sit down?" Maura gracefully lowered herself to the dock and Jane resumed her soggy circle where she was previously sitting. She watched Jane curiously, silently begging her to continue.

Feeling Maura's silent questions in the air, Jane stared out across the blackened lake. She opted to keep the conversation away from the anxiety-causing bleak future. "I had fun on the camping trip. Well, up until Chrissy's accident. Did you?"

Maura was a bit caught off-guard by the change in topics, but was relieved that her friend was talking to her as if nothing was wrong. "Yes! I had a nice time. It was fun to get away and do such different tasks. I got to cook, pitch tents, make a fire. It was so much fun!"

Jane smiled to herself, intoxicated by the enthusiasm in Maura's voice. The hazel-eyed girl continued. "And I have further good news. You seemed to have cured me of my nightmares. I haven't had a single one for days." Maura was practically beside herself with giddiness to share this news with Jane. "That's three days shorter than when I was younger!"

"Maura, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! But I'm sure it wasn't me. We weren't in the movies for that long, so you're brain probably didn't have as much to go on as when you were little." Jane tried to downplay her role in the teen's recovery.

"No, Jane, you don't understand." This time Maura shifted to stare across the lake. "My dreams…they are so dark. As I've gotten older, and exposed to more information, I don't need to see a movie to have bad dreams, though they tend to set them off. Sometimes I worry…about what I think, what I see." Jane watched her friend closely as she spoke. "My dreams frighten me, not because of what's being done to me, but because, in most cases, I'm the one doing something…something frightening." She finally turned to look at Jane, unshed tears in her eyes. "I don't want to be that person."

Jane reached out and took her hand. "Hey, listen to me. You're not that person. Maura, we all have a dark side inside of us. Some of us struggle with it more than others, but we all have it. It's human. It's what you choose to do that sets people apart. Maura, you help people. That's what you want to do, and hell, it's what you're doing now by being here. So you're not this evil figure that's out hurting people." Jane tugged at her hand, trying to capture her friend's eye.

"But I could be."

"We all could be."

Maura sniffled. She felt so lucky to have met someone like Jane. She had never shared how frightened her nightmares made her, or why. She had taken a chance with Jane, worried that she could reject her, but she hadn't. Relief flooded her body. Maura decided to get back to a lighter topic. "So you liked camping too, it sounded like?"

"Yeah, I was surprised I actually liked it so much. It was so different. You could actually hear yourself think," Jane replied wistfully, still a little concerned about Maura, but willing to switch back to the old topic.

"Yes, I thought about a lot of things," Maura said, almost to herself. Intrigued, Jane prodded her to continue. Maybe Maura was still thinking about her dreams and wanted to discuss it more.

"Like what?"

"About us. Our conversations." She paused. "The future."

"Us?" Jane drawled. "What about us?"

"I was thinking about the conversation we had in the shed that day." Jane's face flushed. She felt like this conversation was replaying her worst moments with her friend – the movie, and now that day in the shed.

"Maura, I've already apologized for that day. I still feel very bad about my behavior." Maura waved Jane's words away, as if she could physically shoo the unwanted thoughts away from Jane like a swarm of flies.

"No, no, not that part. The other part, when you said that I couldn't ever force myself on you. What did you mean?" Jane felt her face grow immeasurably warmer and her ears began to burn. This was what she hoped her genius friend would not remember, would not reconsider, and if she ever did, would certainly never ask her.

"I think we've been over this, haven't we?" she tried meekly.

"No, I don't think we have. I countered your argument with ways that I would be able to overpower you. But in the end, we established that it was about consent." Maura waited a beat. "Do you remember?"

_Oh God do I remember,_ Jane thought resentfully. "I remember," she quietly replied, picking at a loose splinter on one of the dock's boards. "Maybe we should just leave this alone. I don't think you'll like my answer to your question." Jane felt her mouth go dry and she prayed that Maura could just let this alone.

Unanswered questions, however, was not something that Maura Isles would ever be able to leave alone. "No, Jane, I want to know. We've established that there are ways that I could overpower you. Why don't you think I could ever rape you?"

Frustrated and seeing no way out, Jane's lashed out. "Because I give you consent. I would always give you consent. Anywhere, anytime. You can have it. You can't force someone to do something if they want to do it anyway!"

She had finally said what she'd been thinking when she was standing in that hot, humid shed weeks ago, facing Maura when she had still barely known her. But she had known her attraction to her, even then.

"What?" Maura asked rhetorically, trying to comprehend what Jane had just said.

"Just forget it, okay?" Jane bit out, bringing her hands to her face, trying to calm her out of control temperature that was causing her face to flush and her ears to burn. Overwhelmed, she searched for a way to escape, to get away from Maura, the friendship she was certain she had just ruined.

"Look, I still have some laps I need to swim. I'll see you later." Not waiting for a reply, she dove into the lake and began frantically sprinting to the floating barge fifty meters away.

Dumbfounded, Maura was still trying to sift through the new information that Jane had yelled at her. The splash brought Maura out of her reverie. "Jane wait!" but Jane never heard the plea. By now she was several feet away from the dock and frantically splashing further away.

The softball star finally arrived at the barge, out of breath, but still incredibly angry that she couldn't keep her temper in check enough to not have blown up at Maura, especially with the truth. "Why am I such an asshole!" she fumed and hit the dock's metal ladder with the side of her fist.

Lost in her own world, she didn't hear the quiet splashing or the increased lapping on the side of the barge.

"Jane," Maura breathed, finally catching up to her at the barge.

"Maura? What are you doing here? I didn't know you had a swimsuit on."

Not to be deterred, Maura lit into her. "Why did you leave? Why did you yell at me? I just asked you a question." Through the pitch black night, Jane could barely make out Maura's facial features, but she could have sworn she saw fire in Maura's eyes.

She slowly released the breath she'd been holding since realizing Maura had swam out to find her. "I didn't think you'd want to be around me, after what I told you," she admitted dejectedly.

"Not want to be around you?" Maura's voice conveyed how confusing she found that statement. "You're the only person I want to be around!"

Jane couldn't contain the ridiculous grin that was spreading over her face. "Really?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yes! You're funny, sweet, and loyal. You're so caring and kind and protective. You're amazing with the kids around here and…I can't stop thinking about you."

Jane was stunned. Maura thought she was all of those things? She wasn't even convinced she was all of those things. "You're just being nice."

"Jane, please," Maura's voice cracked. "Please don't run away from me. I've never met anyone like you."

The dark brunette couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I….I'm sorry. I just assumed you didn't feel like that toward me. I mean, we're good friends, but Maura.." Jane still wasn't convinced that Maura understood the depth of her feelings for her. "The way I feel about you isn't the way friends typically feel about each other." Jane was holding onto the barge ladder, staring at the metal pole. Maura was gripping the other side of the ladder.

Maura frantically culled her mind for the right words to say to convince Jane that she did feel the same way, that she wanted more too. She realized one of the things that she liked best about Jane was that she was action-oriented. Jane would sooner move a bolder than stand around and theorize the "right" way to move a rock. _I could learn so much from her. Maybe I should try it._

Without further thought, Maura gently touched Jane's jaw, directing her to look at her. She breathed Jane's name, a wish partly asking permission, partly warning Jane of her proximity. She closed the distance between them, feeling Jane's lips on her own.

Finding herself shocked again, at first Jane didn't move. Once she realized what was happening, she kissed Maura back, bringing her hand up to pull the medic's head closer. She deepened the kiss. Unsatisfied with only having contact with Maura's lips, Jane lowered her hand from her head to her back, drawing the petite woman into her.

"Mmmm..," Maura moaned, enjoying the sensation of being so close to Jane. The dark-haired teen began kissing the medic's neck, and Maura could feel her hand wandering lower and lower on her body. She felt Jane freeze.

"Maura," Jane's voice was gravelly and hinted at a something Maura couldn't quite place.

"Hmm?" Maura didn't understand why Jane was suddenly stock still.

"Where _is_ your swimsuit?" Maura could feel her face begin to burn.

"Oh, um, that. Well, you left in such a hurry, and I wanted to figure out what was wrong, so I had to catch up to you and..well…," she trailed off for a moment. "We do it in France all the time. Nudity isn't a big deal. We have nude beaches, after all."

"You're naked!" Jane shouted.

"Um, I think Americans like to call it skinny dipping."

"You're naked." This was now a statement instead of exclamation.

"Yes," Maura huffed slightly.

Jane was amazed. "So, let me make sure I understand this. You're naked. After what I told you on the dock, you decided to jump in after me – naked – to find out what was going on. Do I have that right?" Maura could hear that Jane was smirking.

"Yes, that's right."

"God, you are so hot," and suddenly Jane's lips were on Maura again, her hand was squeezing her ass, and Maura was becoming more and more excited. Jane quickly entwined their legs together, pushing her thigh into Maura's core.

In a heartbeat, she surrounded Maura. The water buoyed the medic's body, and Jane was gripping either side of the ladder, pinning Maura between her and the barge, kissing her madly, and enjoying the feel of Maura riding her leg.

Maura groaned as Jane's kisses became more forceful and moved down to her neck. _Geez, she's amazing,_ Maura thought, wrapping her arms around Jane's back, bringing them even closer together.

Unsatisfied that her hands weren't free to roam Maura's body, Jane shifted her weight slightly, allowing her left arm to trail down the gorgeous body encircling her. Her friend weighed next to nothing because of the water, and she could sustain their weight with just her leg and her arm on the ladder.

The swimsuit-clad coach massaged Maura's hip, then moved to her butt, thrilling at the sensation of muscle and flesh beneath her hand, and further increasing the friction Maura had against her thigh. The medic moaned into her mouth as their tongues dueled for ownership and submission simultaneously.

Jane slowly began to sneak her hand away from Maura's backside to her hip and then to the inside of her thigh, wanting desperately to feel more of her, _know_ more of her. Maura let out the smallest, saddest little "mmph" that Jane had ever heard, and felt Maura pull back.

"Jane, wait," she panted, and Jane instantly stilled her movements, resting her hand back on Maura's hip. "We can't…not here."

"I think we could," she replied simply and moved forward to recapture Maura's now-swollen lips, but she felt Maura's hand against her chest stopping her.

"Don't get me wrong. I am thoroughly enjoying this, but…we're in a lake." Jane still wasn't following this line of logic and was becoming antsy. Yes, they were in a lake. So what? She began kissing Maura's neck.

"Yes, lake, I'm aware. Still," Jane pushed her thigh higher into Maura, eliciting the gasp she was hoping for, "what's the problem?" Clutching at Jane, Maura momentarily lost her train of thought. She whimpered, wanting more.

Jane decided she was probably pushing her friend a little too far a little too fast and pulled away from her neck. "Hey, really, are you okay? I know this is going fast, but we can stop." She paused. "_I_ can stop." She heard and simultaneously felt Maura exhale, her body relaxing into Jane's. Maura's concern returned.

"There are thousands of parasites and organisms living in lake water. If you put a petri dish of water under a microscope, the entire thing looks alive. It's not safe. Either of us could get a gastrointestinal illness like giarda or , or contract a respiratory infection, like legionellosis or Pontiac fever."

"Oh," Jane replied simply. So it wasn't because of the emotional upheaval that her friend was asking her to slow down. It was because of biology. Well, a different sort of biology. Jane wanted to be sure she understood Maura correctly. "Um…so this is because I was, um…," _Why was this stuff always so hard for her to say?_

"I thought you were…well, your hand,..uh," the typically articulate young woman was having her own difficulty putting her concerns into words. _Just tell her Maura, _she thought impatiently. "I thought you were going to go inside of me and I didn't think we should do that in a lake," she gushed self-consciously.

Jane smiled softly and moved her hand up to Maura's chin, silently repositioning her to look into her eyes. "Hey," she quietly spoke. "You were right. That's what I wanted. But if that's not what you want, then that's okay."

"Really?" she replied meekly.

"Oh Maura, of course!" She instantly felt her friend's arms hugging her. Jane felt the familiar stirrings in her lower abdomen, her body begging to continue what she was doing moments ago. "Um, but if we are going to slow down, we should probably not be quite so close together," she admitted begrudgingly.

"Oh! Right." Maura's grip loosened, though she was still squarely on Jane's thigh, and made no motion to leave. Instead she brought her hands up to Jane's neck, lightly folding her hands behind it so that they could talk easier. "So what do we do now?"


	8. Cool Down?

**Hi everyone – sorry for the delay. I struggled a bit more with this chapter (hence the delay), and it's a bit shorter than my others, but I hope you'll like it all the same. They still have places to go, so more chapters will be forthcoming, I promise.**

Chapter 8: Cool down?

"Well," Jane drawled, stalling for time. "I suppose we should at least get out of the lake." She looked at Maura through her eyelashes. Maura smiled warmly.

"That sounds like a very good idea."

Jane breathed a sigh of relief. "Okay, how about this? I'll give you a head start. You can swim back to shore, get dressed, and then head back to your cabin. I'll…" _cool down, _she thought, "follow a little later."

"We could swim back together," Maura tried. Jane smiled softly.

"I'm trying desperately to preserve your virtue here. If I follow you, I'm not sure how close to the shore you'd get without my hands all over you again. That probably won't help us with slowing things down. Also, when we get to shore, and then you're naked, I'm also not sure how good I'll be able to be. You get me?"

Maura thought about it, and then nodded solemnly, whispering seductively, "I get you." Jane felt her pulse quicken, as Maura pulled back, a playful glint in her eye. _Damn! She's doing this on purpose! _Jane cleared her throat.

"Okay, so you head back and I'll come over a little later. I think I'm gonna try and grab a shower, so give me a few minutes." Maura leaned in and gently kissed her, and then started a graceful over-handed stroke back to shore.

Jane released a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. What a night!

After about ten minutes, Jane headed back to shore. Her head was swimming as her body cut through the water. She desperately wanted to return to what they had started at the barge, but a new problem crept into her mind – where? Where could they possibly find privacy?

Jane headed to Maura's cabin after she washed off the lake water, her hair still damp and hanging loosely down her back. Maura was waiting on the steps of her cabin.

"Hi," Jane grinned broadly.

Maura slowly rose and walked toward Jane, holding her gaze, causing Jane to stop. She was spellbound. This girl was so sexy! How was she able to make her feel all these things just by walking toward her?

"Hi," Maura replied back. "Would you like to go for a walk?" Jane nodded. Maura pulled out two flashlights from a bag she hadn't noticed the medic carrying initially. Maura handed one to Jane and then linked their hands together. Maura wielded her flashlight in her other hand. They walked for several minutes in silence, finding the woods without difficulty.

"So I guess we have a new problem then, huh?" Jane started. Maura remained silent, so the tall brunette continued. "We don't have anywhere to be alone." Maura stopped and faced her.

"We're alone now," she breathed, delicately placing one hand on the back of Jane's neck and pulling her toward her. Spellbound, Jane followed her lead, deftly finding her friend's hips while still managing to hold the flashlight. She drew the small medic closer to her.

"You make a good point," Jane replied, her voice low and husky. Then Maura's lips were upon hers, urgently pressing against her own. _This is amazing; I still can't believe she's into me! Yay me!_ Desperate to hold Maura closer, Jane dropped the flashlight and wrapped her arms tighter around the girl. Maura moaned softly, relishing their closeness. Jane broke away from her friend's lips and began gently kissing Maura's neck. She could feel Maura's pulse quicken as she ran her lips over the delicate skin. Jane was trying to slow down, to build the excitement, but she was struggling with wanting all of Maura immediately. Maura seemed to want the same thing. She had tangled both of her hands into Jane's locks and was groaning at the athlete's ministrations.

Encouraged, Jane found the hem at the bottom of Maura's t-shirt and deftly brushed under the cotton fabric. A small whimper escaped the medic and Jane smiled to herself as her hands softly ascended Maura's torso. Her thumbs drew small circles as they continued to climb up to their destination while her lips continued to explore the petite girl's neck.

Maura could feel her temperature climbing and her pulse racing, particularly once Jane had worked her hands under her flimsy t-shirt. She felt completely at Jane's mercy, and was amazed at the talent her friend seemed to be performing on her body. She gasped sharply as she felt Jane's hands over her nipples, on top of her bra.

Again, taking the gasp as encouragement, Jane started to roll one nipple while massaging the other.

"You're incredible Maura," Jane whispered, as she pulled back momentarily from her neck, and began teasing Maura's other nipple while massaging its twin.

Hearing Jane's voice coupled with the heavenly assault her body was undergoing proved to be too much for the genius. Her senses were overloaded. Her legs had been trying heroically to continue to hold her upright. With the deep, scratchy voice that drove her crazy in daylight being cooed at her in the night, it proved too much and her knees buckled.

Jane quickly caught her friend. "Whoa! Hey, hey," she pulled Maura into her and held her. "I've got you. It's okay. I've got you." Maura buried her face into Jane's neck, sniffling quietly. She felt Jane soothingly run her fingers through her hair, which helped to calm her. She could feel her pulse begin to slow.

_Shit,_ Jane panicked, _what have I done?_

She continued to hold Maura like that for several minutes, not wanting to upset her, but also not wanting to let her go. She kissed her lightly on the forehead. Finally Maura pulled back slightly to look up at Jane.

"I…I'm sorry about that," she sniffed.

"That's okay. Are you all right? I'm sorry. I was going too fast again. I…I didn't mean to…,"

"No, it wasn't that. It's just that you…," she paused, searching for the right words. Finding them, she smiled slowly. "You overwhelmed me."

Jane felt her chest swell. "Really?" Maura nodded, returning her smile. But Jane needed more confirmation. "That's a good thing, right?" Maura nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, a very good thing, but I…I'm not used to it. Not used to someone…um…having that effect on me." Jane couldn't believe her ears.

"You should just keep talking. This is doing amazing things for my ego," Jane joked. Maura pushed against Jane lightly.

"I'm serious. You…," Maura sighed wistfully. "I'm not sure how to explain it."

"That's okay. There are some things even a genius doesn't need to explain. I get it." Maura was relieved that Jane seemed to understand. "I make you swoon."

Maura's burst of laughter made Jane giddy. "Yes, you certainly did." Jane found Maura's hands and kissed her knuckles gently. The small medic felt the swooning sensation again. _How is this person so sexy and funny and romantic at the same time?_ she mused silently.

"I suppose we should head back to camp," Jane surmised quietly. Maura nodded, but couldn't help the feeling that her body had betrayed her from experiencing so much more. _Stupid weak knees!_

"Yes, you're right. It's getting late." They both found the flashlights that they had dropped earlier and wordlessly found each other's free hand. They began the trek back to the cabins.

"You know, I think this would be easier if I didn't have to stand," Maura stated thoughtfully.

"Ah-ha. I see those wheels in your head have been turning," Jane joked, but was unable to ignore the sudden tingling in her lower body.

"Well, then my knees giving out wouldn't be a problem," she continued logically.

Jane replied seriously but patiently. "I thought you wanted us to slow down. Me bedding you probably isn't slowing down." Maura felt a chill run through her body at the brief thought of Jane looking down at her in bed, watching her with those bottomless brown eyes. She tried to push the thought away and concentrate on their conversation.

"Um, no, I suppose it isn't." Another thought quickly hit her. "Not that we could find a bed anyway. Well, one not surrounded by three other girls in their own beds."

"Ah, the roommates. Good point. The next round of camping trips isn't scheduled until just before camp ends in a couple weeks. So unless all three of our bunkmates suddenly quit or come down with a the summer flu, I think we're out of luck using either of our cabins." Maura frowned but could see no way their situation could change. Jane noticed Maura's silent disappointment.

"Hey, don't get too bummed. We still work in the same camp. We'll find ways to be alone here and there. Maybe it's a good thing. This way we pretty much can't go too fast, eh?" She playfully squeezed Maura's hand.

Maura looked up at her through dark eyelashes. "You're right. I just…," _don't want to slow down at all and wish my three bunkmates would leave my cabin immediately. Hmm, this is probably a little too forward to admit right off the bat, Maura. Maybe don't show all your cards at once._ "I just had a nice time tonight."

They'd arrived at Maura's cabin. Jane turned to face the medic. "I did too. I hope you sleep well tonight." She leaned in and sweetly kissed Maura goodnight. Maura quickly deepened the kiss, willing Jane to know that she wanted more, so much more, than what they were able to do right then.

Surprised, Jane went with the moment, enjoying Maura taking the lead. After a moment or two, she sensed that they were both becoming more heated. She broke off the kiss, leaning her forehead against Maura's. "Good night Maura," she whispered.

"Good night Jane." She kissed her on the cheek and quietly snuck into her cabin. Jane watched her go and then turned to head to her own crowded cabin.


	9. The Mistake

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the unintended delay in posting the next chapters. I moved across the country (from east coast to west coast) and that's taken up a lot of my time. But things are settling down, so hopefully I can refocus and crank out more chapters with less of a delay. To make it up (in a small part), I'm posting two chapters at the same time. **

**BTW – this story won a Rizzles award for best runner-up for AU. Thank you to everyone that voted! **

**Without further adieu, enjoy the update! **

Chapter 9: The Mistake

Jane dragged herself out of bed the next morning. She wasn't exactly cursing her shortened sleep schedule, but she was certainly not all about the sunshine and loud children she'd be with all day. A cranky Jane was no one's friend, so she vowed to work her best to snap out of it. After dressing, she and Bobbi headed to the mess hall together. While they were standing in line for breakfast, Bobbi saw Maura a couple of people ahead of them in line. Jane was in a daze and didn't see her, so Bobbi ducked behind the line and playfully tugged on Maura's scrub top to get her attention.

In a bit of a daze herself, Maura looked back in line to see Bobbi grinning and giving her a small wave. She smiled. "Good morning," she replied, pulling her tray out of the queue and allowing the couple other counselors to go ahead. "How are you?"

"Good, how are you this morning?" Bobbi replied cordially. Jane finally snapped out of her fog hearing Bobbi interact with someone. She stared dumbly as Bobbi and Maura exchanged pleasantries. Realizing Jane was watching them, Bobbi leaned over her tray a little more so she could see Jane. "Good morning Jane," Maura offered. Jane could feel that she was slow catching up to everything else going on in the waking world. She was also a little confused that the world seemed to be pulling a joke on her. She'd just left Maura a few hours ago. How was she up, alert, and looking gorgeous as usual? Life wasn't fair.

"Uh, yeah, good morning," she replied grabbing a mug and filling it with coffee. Bobbi noticed the unusual grab for the mug.

"Since when do you drink coffee Rizzoli?" she asked surprised.

"Um, since now. Seemed like as good a time to start as any," she flummoxed, while still grabbing a bowl of cereal, a container of fruit, and a large glass of water. Bobbi shot her friend a look, but decided not to push on the subject.

"Fine, just be sure to drink all the water. Coffee can make you dehydrated and today is going to be another scorcher."

"Thanks Mom," Jane mocked quietly.

Deciding to lay of Jane and her cranky-pants ways, Bobbi returned her attention back to Maura. "You wanna sit with us? We probably won't be too long since we've got to get out to the diamond." Maura nodded, happily accepting the invitation.

They sat down at a nearby table, Jane still keeping to herself. She decided to focus on how she was supposed to drink coffee since she'd never had it before. She'd loaded her tray with creams and sugars and figured she could make it work. Her brain was only working on about one cylinder anyway, so she needed a simple task to draw her attention. She wasn't really sure how she should act around Maura now in front of other people, so she welcomed the coffee distraction. Before tackling it, she decided to down her cereal.

"So, M, what's with the scarf?" Bobbi asked. Jane dropped her spoon, making a loud clanging noise against her glass bowl. Bobbi shot her another sideways glance, in a 'what the hell' look. The dark-eyed teen quickly recovered her spoon and concentrated on the cornflakes in her bowl. Bobbi looked back at Maura.

"Hmmm?" Maura asked, pretending she didn't understand the question.

"Why are you wearing a scarf around your neck. Today's supposed to be a hot one, and I didn't think that any of the cabins were air-conditioned, even first aid. Won't you be hot?"

Jane quickly pieced together exactly why Maura was wearing a scarf, flashing back to their make-out session in the woods.

Maura self-consciously began to play with the ends of her scarf. "Oh, I thought it was pretty. Scrubs are incredibly comfortable, but they don't allow one to experiment much with fashion."

"So fashion over function then, eh?" Bobbi jabbed playfully. Maura simply smiled, unable to admit that the scarf had a heavy 'function' purpose too.

Jane, having refused to make eye contact with her table companions, had now switched to experimenting on the coffee. She had missed Maura's demure smile, which seemed to have been a sufficient explanation for Bobbi. "Why don't you lay off what Maura wants to wear? Hell knows she has way more fashion sense then the two of us combined."

Boy her friend was really fun this morning. "Okay, Jane, I didn't mean anything by it. Geesh! Maura, the scarf is very pretty and goes nicely with your scrubs. I just hope you won't be too hot."

Maura warmly accepted Bobbi's compliment. "Well, if it gets to hot, I can always take it off." Again, Jane dropped the butter knife she was using as a stir, making it clang loudly against the mug, and sending a few drop of doctored coffee flying.

"Jeez Jane, did your hands not wake up with the rest of you today?" Bobbi teased her friend, who was staring at Maura. _Maura would take off the scarf? Really? Shit!, _Jane internally innocently returned her gaze.

"Jane, Jane," Bobbi nudged Jane's shoulder with her own. "Hey, are you okay?" The nudge broke Jane's spell.

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry. Yeah, I guess. Sorry I'm such a clutz today." _C'mon Rizzoli, pull out of this!_ "Uh, in other news, I think I managed to get this coffee to something I can drink," she smirked, bringing the steaming mug to her lips with both hands.

"Well, that is an accomplishment. The morning isn't lost then," Bobbi replied enthusiastically. Though it was already warming up to be a hot day, Jane found herself enjoying the steamy mug in her hands and the bitter-sweet liquid on her tongue. She could see why people went in for this stuff.

Maura knew she had flustered the other teen when she mentioned taking off the scarf, and she was enjoying the sensation of throwing Jane off-kilter, but she schooled her facial features so that Jane wouldn't be able to tell. She just watched her innocently, nibbling on her fruit. Jane returned her gaze.

"What are you doing here now anyway? I thought you were on early morning shift at the clinic," Jane asked, sipping from her mug.

Maura's face fell slightly. Jane wasn't happy to see her. She cast her eyes down, concentrating on her food as she replied, "I was changed after my camping trip. Now I'm on the 8:30 – 4:30 shift."

"Oh," she replied, noticing that she had dampened Maura's mood. _Why are you such a shithead, Rizzoli? Way to make her think she's only good enough in the dark of the night. Very nice._ She also noticed that Bobbi was giving her a skeptical look too, but was gracious enough to keep her mouth shut, but probably only until Maura was gone. Then she'd get an earful from Bobbi about her behavior.

"Well, I should probably get to the cabin. I hope you have a nice day," and Maura quickly picked up her half-eaten tray of food and went to the conveyor belt to discard it.

Jane cursed under her breath, watching Maura's retreating backside. Without taking her eyes off of her, she told Bobbi she'd be right back.

She caught up with Maura just outside the mess hall. "Maura, wait," she tugged at her elbow to get her to turn around. Maura quickly brushed her face, discarding the tears that had sprung to her eyes, and not wanting Jane to see them.

"Um, hi," she replied simply.

"Shit, Maura, I'm sorry. I'm just tired and I was surprised to see you then. I didn't mean anything by it, really." She was still cradling Maura's elbow

"Yeah, okay. Well, I better go. I don't want to be late." Jane felt her try to pull away from her grip.

"No, Maura. I don't think you believe me. I am really sorry. Please forgive me. I'm not brilliantly tactful as a rule, but I'm usually not a complete ass like I was in there. I'm not great with surprises and I didn't expect to see you so soon." She could see that she wasn't making much headway. "Maura, please?" she pleaded, slowly running circles over her forearm.

Jane could almost see the warring thoughts playing through Maura's mind, and she wasn't sure which side would win.

Maura liked to think she was no fool. Maybe everything from last night was just an aberration. People say things at night that they would never say during the day, and they certainly behave differently. After all, why were nightclubs and raves never held during the day? There's a certain allure about being surrounded by a world of pitch black. You can behave differently, inhibitions lowered. Maybe that's all Jane thought of Maura, someone nice to pass an evening with. She wasn't entirely sure that was the case. After all, they had been together many other times besides last night, and she'd always been kind and sweet. But she didn't want to be the person Jane called on only when night fell, and for only one reason, and maybe that's all that Jane thought of her.

"Look, its fine. You don't have to explain your behavior. Jane, I really have to go or I'll be late," she replied curtly. Jane released her hold, heavy-hearted.

"Yeah, okay. I'll see you later," she replied morosely. Maura only nodded once, and left quickly. Jane trudged back into the mess hall to finish her breakfast and find Bobbi.

"Hey," Bobbi replied, seeing her buddy return with a long face. "What's up? I covered your coffee so it'd be warm when you got back." Jane smirked, but appreciated Bobbi's kindness. Jane plopped back down next to her. "Soooo….everything okay?"

"I'm such a fuck-up." Jane took the saucer off the top of her coffee and tried it again. It seemed more bitter now and she added more sugar to make it better. Bobbi remained silent for a moment, hoping her friend would continue. When she didn't, she prodded her.

"Care to explain that to the rest of the class. Maybe I can help?" Jane glanced at Bobbi. Always steady, always good-natured and kind. She was relieved she had someone who knew her for so long and always had her back.

"Yeah, let me get a to-go cup for this and we can head out to the field. It's too noisy in here and honestly I could use the air."

As they headed out to the diamond, Jane relayed the highlights of last night. At one point, Bobbi clapped Jane on the back, excited that her friend was finally seeing a little action from the girl she'd been pining over for weeks. "Look at you, Cassanova! Way to go."

Jane smirked again. "Yeah, I'm such a smooth operator. Hence how in less than twelve hours I have the same girl running away from me because I say shitty things the next day."

Bobbi released a breath. "Well, yes, you were pretty cranky this morning. I knew something was up with you two, but I had no idea that you guys had actually gotten together. Though I had my suspicions."

"Really?"

Bobbi rolled her eyes. "Uh, yeah. You're usually super-psyched to see her and today you were just in a daze. I mean, I know you don't always get enough sleep, but usually with her, you at least work to push down your non-morning self." She shrugged. "Today you made no effort. Plus, of course, the scarf."

Jane groaned. "I just didn't expect to see her yet. And I didn't know how I was supposed to act with her in front of other people. I mean, you're cool, but I really don't know how open-minded everyone else is. And I don't want to give people any excuse to talk, ya know? Oh, and let's not talk about the scarf."

The softball coach chuckled, but nodded her understanding. "I get you, but that's really not what came across this morning."

"What came across?" she asked curiously.

"That you didn't want her there. That you didn't want to see her, like, at all." Jane frowned. No wonder Maura was upset. "I mean, Jane, you're into her right? Still?" She nodded. "Then why did you treat her like she's only a booty call?"

She grunted. Yep, Jane could see why the hazel-eyed girl had wanted to get away from her as quickly as possible. "I didn't mean to." Silence descended on the pair as Jane thought over her situation. Finally, she turned back to Bobbi. "What should I do?"

Bobbi smirked, a trait she was sure she had picked up from Jane. "That's easy. Ask her out on a date. Let her know she's good enough to take out in daylight and not just make out with in the lake or in the woods."

Light bulb moment for Jane: Yes! Of course! How obvious. She grinned widely.

"I'll even loan you my car. How's that for friendship?" Jane was floored.

"Really? Aww, thanks Bobbi. That's so great of you. Thank you, thank you!"

"Oh, one rule. My car is not a love shack. Do not _think_ of deflowering that girl in my vehicle. You got it?" Jane laughed, but could see the serious look in Bobbi's eyes.

"I got it, I got it. No deflowering. How about light making out?" Jane wheedled. Bobbi rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but all clothes stay on and hands have to stay above the belt." The tall athlete laughed again.

"So specific Bobbi. But fine, we'll abide by your car rules. I really, really appreciate this. I'll bring it back in great shape, without bodily fluids." Bobbi wrinkled her nose.

"You so much as say 'bodily fluids' again with my car implied in the same sentence, and I'm taking the car away. You can hoof it to the movies or continue to convince her to keep making out with you in the woods," Bobbi groused.

"No, no, mum's the word. You're the boss. I'll behave." Jane chuckled again, and then turned wistful. "I hope this works." Bobbi smiled kindly and patted her friend on the shoulder.

"Well, you won't know unless you try. But I think it's a good plan. Talk to her tonight." Jane nodded her agreement, and they began hauling equipment out of the Death Trap for the day's workout.

* * *

><p>That evening, Jane found Maura reading by the lake after dinner. She unceremoniously sat down beside her. Maura looked up wordlessly.<p>

"I have a way of finding you here." She watched Maura closely, seeing the coldness in the medic's eyes. "How'd the scarf work out today?" seeing her still wearing it.

"Fine," she replied shortly, trying to return to reading her book.

"What are you reading?" Jane asked, trying desperately to draw Maura out of the shell she seemed tucked into. Maura flipped the cover over so that Jane could read it.

"War and Peace. Fun," she replied sarcastically. Maura huffed and stood up. She didn't have to take this.

"No, wait. Please? I'm sorry."

"Did you find me just to you can make fun of me? I get enough of that in other facets of my life. I certainly don't need it from my friends." _However few of them I happen to have,_ she thought.

"Maura! Ugh! I'm sorry. I'm doing this all wrong again." Jane released the breath that had built up in her lungs. "Would you go out with me?" she blurted out. Maura looked at her, confused. Jane pressed on. "On a date? This Friday?" Maura stared at her, stunned. Jane hated silence. "Or Saturday? Please?" She felt her hands fidgeting nervously at her sides, playing with the hems of the pockets on her shorts. She waited for an answer.

"You want to take me out?" Maura asked bewildered.

"Yes! Of course! Do you want to go?" Jane felt her hands continue to assault her pockets. Realizing she was fidgeting, she tried to still her restless digits by plunging them into her pockets. "I thought we could get dinner and catch a movie. I do still owe you, what, a thousand movies, right?" Maura smiled.

"It was one hundred movies, not one thousand." The honey-blond remained hesitant. "I get to pick?"

Jane smiled. "Of course. What ever you want. You can pick the restaurant too, if you want." She shrugged. _Hell, she can pick out what I wear if it means she'll go out with me._

"Oh, no, you pick the restaurant. That's only fair. I'll see what's playing and what the show times are." Maura hugged her book to her chest and stepped closer to Jane. "What time will you pick me up?" She looked up at the other girl, with her sweetest, most innocent look. Jane felt herself melting inside. She ran her hand through her hair nervously.

"Um, six o'clock okay? I'll come to your cabin."

"Okay. I would like that." Then Maura slowly crept up onto her tippy toes and placed a light kiss on Jane's lips. She turned and walked away, leaving Jane rooted to the ground and unable to speak.

* * *

><p>The week seemed to drag by, but Jane was excited that Maura agreed to go out with her on Friday. She wondered if maybe she could see Maura during the week and build upon what they had started in the lake and in the woods. She asked Bobbi, in a vague, round-about way about this idea until Bobbi nearly smacked her to understand what she was trying to get at. Once she understood what Jane was thinking, Bobbi shut it down quickly.<p>

"Easy there Jane. You just got back on the girl's good side. You'll need to do a little recon before trying to go there again. I mean, you're the one who's been telling me what a lady she is and all. You really want to immediately treat her like a booty call when you just got a yellow light? And by the way, it is definitely a yellow light and not a green light. You're pretty lucky that she's giving you another chance. Don't blow it by midnight knocking on her door. You'll look like a dick," Bobbi finished reading her the riot act. "I thought you were way more of a romantic then this. Shouldn't you be trying to sweep this girl off her feet?"

Jane nodded, taking what Bobbi said to heart. Why was she being such a douche anyway? She could be patient and sweet, and she'd certainly rather Maura see that side of her than this hormonal mess that seemed to have invaded her body recently. "You're right Bobbi. Thank you. It's just so hard to not want to-"

Bobbi cut her off. "La, la, la," she shouted covering her ears. Jane raised her eyebrows. "C'mon Jane. I know I'm open-minded, but I totally don't need to hear all the details, yeah?" Jane laughed.

"Got it. I'll vague it up in the future. Thanks again B."

"Anytime."


	10. The Date

Chapter 10: The Date

Jane saw Maura around campus that week. They'd usually have dinner together as a group with Jane's roommates, but Jane always made sure to mind her manners. She'd walk Maura to her cabin or take a walk with her after dinner, just talking, but didn't push and didn't ask for anything more. Jane would always hug Maura good night, and as the week wore on, Maura began to kiss her chastely after the hug.

Finally Friday night arrived. Jane donned a pair of dark jeans, decent but comfortable dress boots, and a button down shirt with a tank top underneath. She buttoned her shirt up half-way and tucked it in. Bobbi had covered for Jane at the end of the day so she could run into town to grab some flowers for her date. _Might as well try to be a good date_.

She knocked on Maura's cabin door promptly at six o'clock, bouquet in hand. She felt a little foolish, but pushed the feeling down. Maura came to the door smiling, looking radiant in a deep purple dress that was fitted tightly in the bodice and flared out at the waste. Jane swallowed, feeling instantly flushed. She was gorgeous. Maura opened the screen door to let her suitor in. The cabin was abandoned, save for the two of them. _Everyone must be at dinner._

"You look amazing," Jane murmured, awe-struck. Maura giggled.

"You only see me in scrubs, but I'm glad you like the way I'm dressed. This is appropriate for tonight, right?" Jane nodded mutely. Realizing her eyes had drifted to Maura's well-endowed chest, she snapped her eyes back up to respond to Maura's question with more focus. _C'mon Jane, be a good date. Don't be a douche._ She redoubled her efforts to focus on Maura's eyes and face, and not lower.

Maura's eyes seemed to be twinkling, having caught the coach ogling her body. Jane relaxed slightly, understanding that her friend wasn't upset with her. Trying to get back on higher ground, Jane held out the colorful assortment of flowers. "These are for you."

Her eyes lit up at the gift. "They're beautiful! Thank you." She quickly moved around the cabin to find a suitable place to put them. She found a half-full pitcher of water for them to rest in until she could properly arrange them, then she turned to Jane.

"Shall we be off?"

"Yes ma'am," she replied, offering Maura her arm. The two walked arm in arm to the parking lot. Jane unlocked Maura's door and held the door for her.

"Oh, Bobbi lent you her car. That was nice of her. I wondered how we were going to get into town." Jane reversed the car and headed out of the lot.

"Yeah, Bobbi's great that way. Thank goodness I have her. I mean, she has rules and all, but it was still awesome that she lent it to me. To us." Jane glanced sideways at Maura, who was watching the road ahead.

"What rules?"

"Uh…nothing, just regular stuff. You know," Jane stalled. "Bring the car back in one piece, don't wreck it, don't bring it back empty. Uh, stuff like that." She applauded herself on her quick thinking, not mentioning what Bobbi had actually instructed. "So, what movie are we seeing tonight?" she asked, successfully switching topics. Maura excitedly began explaining about a new foreign film that had just been released and was actually showing at their local theater.

Jane listened while she navigated to the small Italian restaurant that she had chosen. She'd heard about it from some of the other counselors that it was good and seemed affordable but also authentic. As a true Italian-American, she would be the judge of that, but was excited to have Maura experience some of the food she was familiar with.

She pulled into a parking spot and hopped out quickly to get Maura's door. Maura was still collecting her shawl and purse when Jane opened the door. Jane felt a little silly about the gesture, but she thought treating Maura like the lady she was could not be a bad thing, especially for a first date. Surprised, but smiling, Maura took Jane's hand as she helped her out of the car, twining their fingers together as they walked toward the restaurant.

The dark-haired teen continued her chivalrous behavior and opened the door for Maura as they entertained the restaurant. She surveyed the interior. It was dimly lit, but was decorated tastefully with faux streetlights, tiny votive candles on the tables, ivy and shrubbery dotting the walls or placed strategically throughout the floor. It was also not very big, but seemed busy. With the added decorations, the tables seemed to add to the illusion of intimacy, even if the space itself was not very big. She stole a glance at a couple of plates of food that a nearby table was enjoying and was pleased to see that it looked fresh and colorful. No limp pasta or dried out bread here.

"Good evening," the hostess greeted them. "Two for dinner?" Jane nodded, and the hostess quickly grabbed two menus and led them further into the restaurant.

After they were seated, Jane looked up at Maura. She seemed even more beautiful with the candlelight casting shadows across her face and softening her features. The young medic was looking directly at her and Jane felt Maura take hold of her hand. "This is lovely," she said sincerely.

Jane grinned, squeezing the soft hand in her own. "I'm glad you like it. I hope their food is as good as their atmosphere. They seem pretty busy, so that's a good sign. I hope you like Italian."

With a twinkle in her eye, she replied, "I certainly do, in many different forms."

Catching the double entendre, Jane nearly choked on the glass of water she had begun to sip from. She glanced back at Maura, who was grinning at her, enjoying the reaction she'd garnered. Jane smirked at her. This girl was so fun to flirt with! But they'd have time to do that all evening, and she certainly didn't want to make the mistake of moving things too fast. She was already sorely tempted to skip the movie they were supposed to see and find some secluded spot to take Maura to so they could pick up where they left off in the woods the other night.

Looking at the menu, Jane tried to get her brain back on the right track. "It certainly looks like they have a lot to choose from. Are you familiar with Italian?"

"Somewhat, but I'm hoping to become more familiar with it. Perhaps you could be my guide?" Her voice was low and Jane could feel her drawing circles with her thumb on the back of her hand. She felt her ears begin to burn and she was certain her palms were beginning to sweat. Maura seemed incredibly well practiced at this art. _Of course she is. She's brilliant and reads all the time. Why wouldn't words work to her advantage? Geez, how is she this smooth, while I'm this oozy puddle? _

She cleared her throat, again trying to regain her internal equilibrium. Self-conscious about her sweaty palms, she pulled her hand back to better grip the menu. "Uh, I'm happy to help. What sorts of food do you like to eat?"

Maura was thoroughly enjoying herself and was not about to let Jane off the hook. Though she didn't like that Jane had pulled away, she had picked up on several other non-verbal cues from her dinner companion letting her know that her words were hitting their mark. She felt comfortable continuing on her same conversational path. She glanced down at the menu. "I think I'm in the mood for something that isn't on the menu."

"Oh, the waiter should be over soon. I'm sure they have specials."

"You're pretty special," she replied.

Jane snickered. "Ha. Yeah, and I'm not on the menu. But you can't eat me." Maura just watched her, her sultry gaze lingering on Jane's eyes before slowly drifting down to watch Jane's pulse point on her neck and take in the collar of her shirt and tank top. Her gaze rose back up to Jane's eyes and she licked her lips while cocking her eyebrow in a silent challenge.

Jane finally realized what she had just said and what Maura was implying. "Maura!" She was certain her ears were bright red now and could feel the blush begin to creep up her neck. Overwhelmed, Jane excused herself quickly just as the waiter came over.

"Can I get you ladies anything else to drink this evening?" he started as Jane bolted past him for the ladies room. Maura watched her leave, stunned. She turned to the waiter. "I'm fine, thanks. Can you give me just a moment? I need to check on my friend, but we'll be right back."

"Of course, take your time. I'll bring out some bread." Maura left her shawl on the back of the chair, just to make sure their table wouldn't be reclaimed, and quickly went to find Jane.

She found her over the ladies room sink, looking down the drain. She had apparently splashed some water on her face and had just dried it off, since she was still holding the crumpled paper towel in her hand. _Damn, being a good date is going to harder than I thought, _she groused internally, feeling the war of emotions between desire and chivalry.

"Hey," Maura started softly, going to her side. "Are you okay?" She lightly stroked her friend's forearm while Jane continued to stare down the sink.

"I'm fine. Um, can you give me a minute? I'll be out soon," she replied, still not looking at her.

Maura felt wretched seeing her friend like this, knowing that she had pushed too much. "Of course. Do you want me to order you something to drink?" Jane just shook her head, but enjoyed the sensation of Maura continuing to stroke her arm. It did help to calm her down. Maura squeezed her arm, and then quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I'm looking forward to the rest of our date. I promise to behave," she whispered in her ear. As she was leaving the restroom, she called back, and was relieved to see Jane watching her. She poured her silent apology into her eyes, hoping her friend would understand. "Don't be too long, okay?" Seeing Jane nod again, she made her way back to their table.

Jane returned after a couple minutes, looking better. "I'm sorry about that." She looked at Maura, searching to see if her friend was upset. Maura recaptured her hand and squeezed it.

"No, I'm sorry. I…was being too forward, and I didn't mean to upset you. Please accept my apology." Jane waived her apology away.

"Don't apologize! I was…just caught off-guard, I guess. Having a beautiful woman flirt with me is kind of unusual for me. And I don't want you to think that's what all this," she waved around the restaurant, "is about."

"You think I'm beautiful?" Maura knew it sounded cliché even as she was saying it, but couldn't stop herself. Jane just rolled her eyes and gave her a 'duh' look. Still touched, but knowing it was unladylike to fish for compliments, she decided to quickly move on. "And I don't think that you asking me out is all about sex. If that's all you had wanted, you would have had ample opportunity to take advantage of me." She could see Jane visibly relax. "But I don't think we need to rule it out, either." Jane felt her pulse race again, for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, but she chuckled.

"Maybe we should just see how the date goes first, huh? I've only just begun. There are still many, many ways I can botch this up."

Maura didn't believe this, but understood Jane's use of humor and silently agreed to drop the subject. The waiter returned with the bread and went over the specials, promising to return in another few minutes once they had decided. Maura focused on the menu, and asked Jane about the names of different dishes she wasn't familiar with. Jane was only too happy to explain the different terms and give her opinion on what might be good or interesting or spicy. By the time the waiter returned again, they'd both made their selection and returned the menus to him, sending him off to place their order with the kitchen.

"I'm glad you agreed to come out with me," Jane admitted, caressing Maura's hand on the table.

"I'm glad you asked. I hope you'll be a good date," Maura laughed.

"Well, I'm certainly trying," she replied, smiling too. "You make it hard, you know?"

The future doctor continued to grin, "I know. I'm working on it." She winked at Jane. She reflected briefly that very few people ever brought out her playful side, but Jane seemed to have a natural talent for drawing it out of her. "So does your mom ever make dishes like these at home?" Calculating that this was a safe opening, Maura leaned forward and enjoyed listening to Jane as she enthralled her about tales of family dinners and disasters, entertaining Maura until their food arrived. As they ate, she asked Maura about her heritage. Maura admitted that she really didn't know much since she was adopted. However, her parents were French and English in decent, with the name Isles being Anglo-Norman French, so she most closely identified with that heritage. Her family had of course traveled there frequently and their cuisine was usually from those regions, though of course it was cooks and not her mother making the meals typically.

Noting the time, Jane noted that if they stayed much longer that they would miss the movie. "I promise we can get dessert after the movie if you want. I think the restaurant will be closed, but we could always go back to the ice cream parlor."

"Just buy me candy at the movie and I think my sweet tooth will be satisfied," Maura replied.

"Deal," Jane said, handing the waiter back the check with enough cash for the meal and a generous tip. "Let's go."

They headed back to the car, again with Jane unlocking and holding Maura's door while she got in. She hopped into her own side and started up the engine. Maura literally had to sit on her hands to keep from pulling Jane into a passionate kiss. She had loved listening to Jane's stories at dinner, wonderfully describing her world to the point where Maura could nearly visualize all of the different people involved and how the dishes tasted or hearing the reactions when things went awry. She also was mesmerized by the way Jane would watch her, and listen to her, asking her questions about her own life. It was as if there was no one else in the restaurant with them; like she was the only one that existed.

She could feel herself becoming closer and closer to Jane emotionally. They'd had brief physical encounters, rushed encounters, but she wanted so much more. She wanted to be physically closer to her. She tried to talk herself down from this. _Calm down Maura. It isn't very ladylike to jump on top of your date half way through the evening. You know this is simply your hormones. Hormones tend to spike during the teenage years, and hormones also effect decision making, plus one's brain continues to develop into the early twenties, further effecting decision-making. Of course, with two individuals of the same gender, sexual activity carries far fewer risks than heterosexual activity does. In fact, female-female sexual encounters hold the lowest risk of transmitted sexual diseases then any other sexual pairing. Hmm…this line of thinking is not helping me calm down. _

Jane noticed that Maura was unusually quiet, and that she was sitting on her hands. "Hey, are you cold?" she asked as she maneuvered the car toward the theater.

"Hmm?" she replied, pulling herself from her thoughts. "What? Oh, ah..no, I'm fine."

"Well, you're sitting on your hands, so I thought you might be cold. I know the nights are a little cooler up here once the sun sets. Let me know if you're cold though and I can crank up the heat." Maura nodded, slightly embarrassed about her behavior. "What are you thinking over there, anyway? You're usually not so quiet." Maura could feel a slight blush color her cheeks as she remembered what she had been musing over.

"Just the body's development at our ages," she covered.

"Ah, I see. Medical exam coming up at the First Aid cabin or something?" Jane asked conversationally.

Maura smiled sheepishly, pleased that Jane seemed to be somewhat satisfied with the answer. "No, nothing like that. Just my mind wandering."

"I get that. C'mon," she said, pulling into a spot near the theater entrance. "We're here and if we hurry, I can still satisfy that sweet tooth of yours and we can make the previews," she said, winking at Maura.

The pair were able to quickly secure tickets, snacks, and seats at the small town theater, and managed to sit down just as the room was darkening for the previews.

"Perfect timing," Jane cheered, as she passed Maura the Raisinets she'd selected, while putting her soda down in the drink holder of the arm rest.

Maura leaned over and again brushed a brief kiss on Jane's cheek. "You are a wonderful master of ceremonies," she whispered before leaning back in her seat to watch the show. The dark-eyed teen sat there momentarily stunned, but pleased. The first time Maura had kissed her that evening, she'd been so distraught that she'd barely felt it, and was worried about being able to bring the date back on track. But now it seemed that everything was going very well. _I'm glad she's having a good time,_ she thought.

Since Maura had gotten to pick the movie, all the previews were for indie flicks or foreign flicks or documentaries that held little interest for Jane but seemed to excite Maura. Once they got to the main attraction, subtitles were splashed onto the bottom of the screen. Inwardly Jane groaned, but she decided that her mantra for the whole evening was to be a good date, so she read along and found herself getting interested in the story.

As the credits rolled across the screen, Jane squeezed the hand that she'd enjoyed holding through most of the movie. "So do you still want that dessert?" Maura smiled, but shook her head.

"Let's just go back to camp," she replied.

"You're wish is my command," and they exited the theater together.

On the drive back to camp, Maura couldn't help but wish that they could pull over somewhere. The night was clear and dark and all the stars were shining brightly. She didn't want the evening to end quite yet, but she couldn't figure out how to ask Jane if she knew a good lookout spot without the possibility of overstepping boundaries as she did earlier.

Jane parked the car back in the camp parking lot and for the last time that evening, opened the car door for Maura to exit. They again held hands on the way back to Maura's cabin.

"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" Jane asked, looking up at the stars. Maura followed her gaze.

"Yes, it is. It's incredible to be out here and be able to see so much of the night sky. I love it."

"Me too. I don't know much about the stars, but I don't get to see much of them in Boston. Too much light pollution. I have really enjoyed that about being out here."

"I agree." They had reached Maura's cabin. Maura climbed up on the first stair toward her cabin door, putting her nearly at Jane's height.

"I had a lovely time tonight," the petite teen said, turning to look at her now-eye-level friend. She brought her hands up to Jane's neck, grazing her fingertips into her hair.

"I did too," she replied, her hands finding Maura's hips, bringing them closer together. Without further preamble, Maura finally closed the gap between them that had been taunting her all evening. A small whimper escaped from her and she felt Jane's grip tighten around her hips, and then shifted to wrap around her waist.

Wanting more, she buried her hands in the dark locks of her friend's hair, forcing more contact, feeding her need.

Breaking for air, Jane shifted her attention to the creamy neck that she'd stolen glances of all evening. She felt Maura tense in her arms, and she lightened her kisses, silently remembering the visible assault she'd committed at their last encounter.

"Sorry, I'll be better this time," she whispered into her neck, and felt Maura relax momentarily before pushing her away.

"Wait," Maura said, feeling the weight of Jane's body leaning into her, pupils dilated. Trying to regain her composure, Jane loosened her grip. Had she gone too far again? It was just a good night kiss!

"Wait here," Maura repeated, and disappeared into her cabin. Jane stood there, dumbfounded. She didn't have to wait long, as her friend returned after only a moment with a blanket. Maura took in Jane's questioning look.

"Let's go to the dock and look at the stars. It's a beautiful night, but it's getting kind of cold. We should be able to sit on this and wrap it around the both of us at the same time."

Jane took the thick blanket out of Maura's hands and tucked it under her arm before linking her free hand with Maura's. She kissed the back of Maura's hand and began to tug her toward the dock. "Then let's go."

The view from the dock was perfect. With the wide expanse of the lake before them lined by pine trees, they had an unobstructed view of the sky. Since it was late, the camp was quite of any human life, though they could hear some of the wildlife that made its way at night coming out for their evening rituals.

Jane spread the blanket down on the dock and held out her hand for Maura to join her on one side. She laid down on her back. Maura followed her lead, resting her head on friend's shoulder and looking at the night sky. With her lovely date tucked into her side, Jane brought her hand up and began stroking Maura's hair, sending a chill down the medic's body.

"Are you cold?" she murmured, her lips brushing against Maura's forehead.

"A little," she admitted. She felt Jane shift to get the rest of the blanket, and pushed softly against Jane's stomach, encouraging her to stay put. "I'll get it."

Maura reached over and grabbed the far edge of the blanket, and gracefully managed to flip herself on top of Jane with most of her weight on her knees, the blanket on top of both of them. Without further hesitation, Maura began kissing Jane again, insistently, and without apology. She had wanted to be with her all night, and finally she had her chance.

Jane was surprised but quickly picked up on the play, kissing Maura back, snaking her arms around her waist and holding her close. Her hands wandered down to grasp Maura's intoxicatingly round, firm rear, squeezing and massaging her flesh. A small moan escaped from the usually wordy girl, causing Jane to grin wickedly through the kiss.

Encouraged, the brunette's hands began to wander further down Maura's thighs, gripping and releasing along the way, gathering up the skirt of the medic's purple dress. The honey-blonde's kisses increased and she moved down to Jane's neck, suckling and biting her pleasure. Finally Jane had reached the hem of the skirt and dipped her hands under the material, eliciting another gasp of pleasure from the scientist as she felt Jane's touch on the area behind her knees.

Trying to enjoy the sensations and not rush the journey, Jane slowly walked her hands back up Maura's thighs, this time slightly shifting her grip to the back inside of her legs, relishing the sensation of the soft, sensitive skin.

Maura could feel herself unwinding in Jane's talented hands. Unable to concentrate on kissing her neck, she nuzzled against Jane's shoulder, breathing heavily, feeling her arousal grow with each passing stroke on her legs. All she could do was whimper and hold on to Jane.

After several moments of ascending up her inner thighs, Jane felt the warm, silky dampness of Maura's panties.

"Baby, is this okay?" she asked, running a fingernail along the leg seam of Maura's panties, emphasizing where she wanted to go next.

"Hmph," Maura whimpered. Jane again grinned to herself and added her second hand into the act of running a fingernail along the opposite seam of the under-garment.

"Hmmmm? I don't think that was really an answer," she teased softly. "I think you know what I want. Is it okay?"

Maura took in a deep, stabilizing breath and pulled back. "Jane,…" her warning tone stopped Jane's movements. She lowered her eyes. "I…I want to, but…I think we should talk first."

"Oh," Jane replied in surprise. _Not the turn I was thinking this was going to take._ "Um, of course. Okay." Reluctantly, but compliantly, she removed her hands from Maura after quickly squeezing her bum one more time for good measure. _Not sure what we're going to talk about, but I can't help getting a little bit more of that ass before I have to abandon it._

Maura whimpered wistfully at Jane's final squeeze, feeling another surge of wetness course through her lower regions, as her prone companion pulled away. Once Jane had disentangled herself, she dutifully climbed off of her and laid on her side, facing her. Jane mirrored the position.

"Are you okay?" Jane asked, brushing back Maura's hair from her face so she could more closely see her. Maura nodded.

"I'm very okay. I…I just wanted to talk to you first. Before we…well, before." Now Jane nodded her understanding.

"Sure. What would you like to talk about?"

"Um…I've read that before you have sexual relations with someone, you should discuss your previous sexual history so that both parties are aware of what they are getting into. So…we should do that, right?"

Jane arched her eyebrows in surprise. She had heard that too, but wasn't very familiar with the actual practice. "Uh,…yeah, that seems logical, and…uh, like the mature thing to do."

Pleased, Maura continued. "Okay, good. I'll…um…I'll go first then?" Jane nodded. "Okay. Well, I've…been with two people. One was at our school dance last year when I was sixteen. I...decided that I didn't want to be a virgin anymore, so I found an attractive individual at the dance and we flirted. Near the end of the dance, we went to his car and…well, that was that." Jane quietly listened, stroking Maura's hair as she spoke. "The other one, he and I dated for six months last year. He was a very nice guy, and after dating for a few months, we decided to take our relationship to the next level. Unfortunately he moved back to Germany and we ended things. It was difficult for us to see each other anyway since I went to an all-girls school and he an all-boys school. Our schools rarely had engagements together, but we tried to make it work."

"Did you love him?" Jane asked, feeling as if Maura may be wishing he was there instead of her.

"No!" She shook her head emphatically. "He was a very nice person, but no, I did not love him." She could see the relief on Jane's face. "When I was with the guy from the dance and every time I was with my boyfriend, we always used protection. I also got tested before coming to camp, just to be sure, and everything is fine. But Jane…" she paused, inhaling deeply, "I've never been with a woman before."

Jane grinned, and kissed her softly on the lips. "That's okay," she replied, shrugging. "Thank you for sharing all of that with me," she smiled at Maura, taking both her hands in one of her own and kissing them. "My side of this conversation will be pretty brief. I've never been with anyone, male or female." She moved forward to recapture the medic's swollen lips and resume where they had left off before the somewhat awkward conversation.

Maura put up a hand, stopping her. "Ha, ha, very funny."

Switching tactics seeing that Maura was going to be using her mouth, Jane decided to recalibrate and advanced toward her neck. "I'm not kidding. I haven't been all the way with anyone." She nibbled at the petite teen's neck. "But hopefully that will change soon." She pulled back to grin down at Maura with a glint in her eye.

Shocked, Maura blurted out, "You're a virgin?" Jane nodded, grin still plastered firmly on her face.

"Uh-huh."

"No way. You're kidding me. You're not a virgin. Why won't you tell me your past? Is it a lot? It's okay. I won't mind."

Jane couldn't help but laugh at Maura's disbelief. "Baby, I wouldn't lie to you about this. If I had a past, I would certainly tell you. Maybe I wouldn't have stopped everything to tell you," she paused, realizing there was a lot of truth in that statement, "but I certainly would have now, if I had a past to tell." Maura continued to gape at her open-mouthed. "Um, is that a problem?"

"What? No! It's not a problem. I'm just…surprised. You seem so…experienced." Again, a low chuckle escaped from Jane.

"Well, I'm certainly glad you think so. I mean, don't get me wrong. I'm no saint. I've done other things, but I've never gone all the way with anyone. I just…think you should wait until you've met the right person." She ducked her head, realizing that her admission could be taken as an insult by Maura and the way she had chosen to lose her virginity.

Maura replied, astonished, "You think I'm the right person?"

Jane looked up, and nodded slowly. "I do."

Maura closed the distance between them, recapturing Jane's lips, but was careful not to deepen the kiss. "Then we should wait," she announced, pulling away from Jane.

Slightly dazed from the sudden end of the kiss, Jane replied, "Huh?"

"We should wait," Maura replied decisively.

"Wait? Wait for what?"

"We should wait until I can properly deflower you," she flirted seductively.

Jane couldn't believe her ears. "What? No! No, no, no, no, no. We don't have to wait for anything. I'm good. Really. I'm good to go right now." Jane moved forward to close their distance.

"Jane..." Maura's warning tone came through again. "C'mon on. Walk me back to my cabin," she said, standing up.

Frustrated, Jane rolled onto her back and released a pent-up breath. Maura continued to look down at her. Finally, Jane picked herself up and began folding the blanket. A thought crossed her mind. "You know, I was lying. I've actually been with many people and I just didn't want to tell you."

Maura smirked, hearing the distinctively playful tone in Jane's voice. "Oh really?"

"Yes. Yes, definitely. Many people."

"Okay, tell me who was your first time with?"

"Uh….his name was Dylan. We…we went to the winter formal together and…it was during the dance." Maura continued to look at Jane skeptically. "We went upstairs to a hotel room he rented, and…um..yeah, we had sex."

"You know, we get Beverly Hills 90210 in syndicate in France too, Jane," she stated, calling Jane's bluff.

"Ah Maura! C'mon!" she huffed. "I don't need anything special. You're all I need."

Touched, Maura took the blanket from Jane and then took her hand and began to walk them back to camp. "I know you think that. But even though we haven't know each other for very long, you are an incredible romantic. Also, I regret the way I lost my virginity, and I want your first time to be special. Taking you on a dock when anyone can come up to us is not my idea of the memory I want you to look back on. Let me do this."

"But if I wasn't a virgin, then we'd be making out on the dock right now," Jane whined, hating the tone her voice had taken, but was sexually frustrated and didn't care. "Is that right?"

Maura sighed. It was right. "Yes, but now I know. And I won't have sex with you until it's right."

Undeterred, Jane continued to argue. "You know, I could go out and get rid of it too." At this Maura stopped, causing Jane to stop too.

"Then promise me. Promise me that I get to be your first time." She held Jane in her steady gaze, making it difficult for Jane to look elsewhere. The tall athlete began to squirm.

"Why's it such a big deal? I just want to be with you. I don't care when or how."

"But I care. And if you go out and 'rid' yourself of it, I…don't think I could forgive you." Maura's steely gaze continued to bore into Jane, leaving no room for Jane to doubt her. "So promise me." Jane stood there, remaining silent. Maura decided to continue. "On the dock, the first night we…got together, you told me that you consented to me, completely. And you still do. You don't get to pick the time or place, but I promise that I will consent to you too." She looked longingly into Jane's eyes, seeing that she was making progress. "Please?" she ended simply.

Reluctantly, Jane vowed that Maura could be her first time. "On one condition." She made sure she had the medic's undivided attention. "We have sex before the end of the summer." Jane's resolve was unquestionable. She could see Maura hesitate, calculating out the very few weeks they had left of camp. Jane continued. "It's not fair to ask for something so great and then run away and expect me to still be a virgin when we see each other again…_if_ we see each other again." Maura swallowed at the harsh truth in the statement. After the summer ended, she didn't know what would happen to her and Jane.

"You're right. That's fair. It's a deal," the honey-blond agreed.

Jane held out her hand for them to shake on it. Maura took her hand, but then quickly pulled Jane to her and captured her in a scorching, searching kiss, which Jane returned in kind.

"Then it's a date," Jane breathily answered once Maura broke the kiss. Maura smiled, pecking Jane once more on the lips before disappearing into her darkened cabin, leaving Jane with the thought of when they would finally be together, and what that would be like.

10


	11. Chapter 11: Would you be my?

**Sorry for the delay on the update. No excuses, but I hope you enjoy all the same ;) I'll try to be better on the next chapters. Probably about 3 more to go, and there will be an epilogue to flash them forward. **

Chapter 11: Would you be my…?

Jane kept replaying last night's date in her head all the next day. The logical side of her was a little disappointed that she wouldn't get to be _with_ Maura until Maura decided it was right, but she spent very little mental energy on that point. She kept remembering the way Maura felt against her, what it was like to be with her on the dock, and even their final good night kiss. She couldn't wait to see her again, and she really couldn't wait to get her alone again.

"So how was the big date, Rizzoli?" Bobbi asked on their way to breakfast. A goofy smile and slight blush crossed over Jane's cheeks as she shyly looked down.

"Uh..good," she said, clearing her throat. Bobbi burst out laughing.

"Good, huh? Wow, talk about more being said then your words!" Jane shoved her good-naturedly.

"What? What do you want? It went good," she smiled, her eyes twinkling with humor.

"Well, as your best friend, do I get any details?"

"Ah, as I recall, you had some pretty strict rules about what you did and didn't want to hear about."

Bobbi thoughtfully paused for a moment. "True. Does that mean there are some details that need editing out for my fragile ears?" Jane just grinned in return, raising her eyebrows indicating that there may be some things she might not want to hear. "Well, well. Nice job Rizzoli! Look at you, the player!"

At this, Jane's face faltered slightly. "You know it's not like that, right Bobbi?" she asked seriously.

Bobbi kept her tone light, looking in the distance at the mess hall they were closing in on. "Yeah, I do know that."

Jane switched tactics. "On the up side, I'll have you know that we abided by all of your 'car rules,'" she declared proudly, using air quotes for emphasis.

"Ah good. Then you've reserved the right to use my wheels again when you need them," she winked.

At breakfast they found Maura already seated with her fruit and toast in front of her. Without invitation, both girls joined her once they had their trays of food.

"Good morning Maura," Bobbi opened. Maura looked up, grinning widely at seeing Jane and Bobbi.

"Good morning," she replied politely, but looking only at Jane. Jane replied with a half grin, which quickly spread across all her facial features. Jane cleared her throat again.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Jane asked, grasping for something polite to say. She was so giddy to see her again.

Unable to lie, Maura faltered momentarily. She actually had tossed and turned a lot reliving and replaying their date over and over again in her head. "Uh..I got to bed in a timely manner, thank you. What about you?"

Quickly grasping how Maura was able to skate around the truth, Jane chuckled lightly to herself. _Maybe I'm not the only one thinking about last night._ "I slept okay, yeah. So what's your day look like today? Since you're here, it means you must be on the 8:30 – 4:30 shift still, right?" Jane hoped this was right, because then she'd be able to see Maura more since their schedules were aligned. Maura nodded. "What are you doing after work?"

"I don't have any plans," the young medic replied.

"Do you want to hang out? We could go swimming or go hiking or something?" Jane asked hopefully.

"That sounds nice. Bobbi, will you be joining us?" Maura asked, politely including their other friend in the plans. At hearing her friend's name, Jane turned having forgotten about her buddy in the rush to want to spend more time, more _alone_ time with her new paramour.

Jane shot her a look, trying to convey that Bobbi should be busy. Bobbi caught Jane's look and smirked a bit to herself, but looked back at Maura to reply to her. "Aw, thanks Maura, that's really sweet. But I promised some of the girls that I'd be their goalie this afternoon for a pick up game of soccer. I'm trying to cross-train a little since Jane and I spend all day on the diamond pitching ball after ball or teaching the girls how to swing. I need to get some more running in, too. But I hope you guys have fun." Jane unconsciously breathed a sigh of relief.

Maura simply nodded, before turning back to Jane. "Do you want to come by my cabin and we can decide from there what to do?" Jane nodded in reply. Glancing at her watch, Maura excused herself so that she could get to work on time. "I'll see you this afternoon then! Bye Bobbi, bye Jane!"

"Dude, I am such a good friend to you," Bobbi told Jane, nudging her gently. Jane laughed.

"Oh yeah, why's that?"

"You think I can't read your mind? After being your bud for over a decade?" Jane feigned a shocked expression. Imitating a southern belle's drawl, Jane replied, "Why Bobbi, are you saying that there's no soccer game this afternoon? Why, I declare!" Bobbi giggled, enjoying the goofy side her friend rarely brought out.

"Well, I'm sure I could drum one up, but no, at this time, there's no damn soccer game. But I was pretty sure that you'd want to be alone with your girl, and honestly I'm not sure I could take the saccharine levels between the two of you, and I was only exposed to it for about ten minutes!"

"Hey, we weren't like that!"

Bobbi rolled her eyes. "Oh really? I could have been blind and caught all of that googly-eyed stuff. You guys are cute together, but certainly not subtle." She smiled. "But have fun this afternoon. You might want to try a hike instead of swimming given your history," she teased. Jane shoved her.

"Shut up Bobbi," but she secretly thought that Bobbi may be right.

* * *

><p>Finally the day was over, and Jane arrived on Maura's doorstep. She felt the familiar nervous energy build up in her stomach and she rocked between the heels and the balls of her feet as she waited. Maura appeared at the door a moment later. They both grinned stupidly at each other before realizing that they should be doing…something.<p>

"Uh, so what would you like to do?" Jane asked, taking the lead. "Walk, swimming, go see Bobbi play soccer?"

"Let's go for a walk. It's really nice out today. Oh, and let's swing by the office. I think they've set up the schedule for the next over-night trips and who's staffing them."

"That sounds great! I didn't realize the schedule would be up already, but it makes sense. I can't believe how this summer has flown by."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," the honey-blond replied, a little morosely.

Upon arriving at the office, they saw that the schedule for the last round of trips was posted. Again there would be four groups going. Each group would sleep away for two nights. Jane wasn't sure what she was hoping the schedule would say since she hadn't really given it much thought. Maura got to the board first and read through it by the time Jane arrived a few steps later.

"Jane, we're schedule for the same trip!" Maura was clearly thrilled.

"Really! Wow, that will be so fun!" she joined in enthusiastically. She had a second thought and looked at the schedule closer. Between her bunk-mates and Maura's, everyone was scrambled around. The tall teen quickly realized that because of the schedule, neither her cabin nor Maura's would be empty at any one time as they had been before. It seemed that the Camp Director wanted to try and give everyone as much of an opportunity to work with new people as possible.

Maura saw Jane pause, examining the schedule more closely. "What is it?"

"Nothing, just thinking, that's all."

"Thinking about what?"

Jane sighed, but figured there was little use in pretending she wasn't thinking about what was bothering her. "Just that with this schedule, we won't have either of our cabins to ourselves, like we did before."

Maura looked at her and grinned.

"What? Stop looking at me like that," Jane whined as Maura continued to sort of smirk at her. "What, is it a crime to want to be alone with my…with you?" Jane caught herself in time before making a potential verbal misstep by calling the medic her girlfriend. They certainly hadn't had that conversation yet, but she hoped it wouldn't be too long before they did.

"No, certainly not a crime," Maura replied, happy to know why Jane was displeased with the schedule. Finally, she sighed too. "I would have liked to have had one of our cabins to ourselves during one of the sleep-aways too, but it seems that's not to be." She noticed that Jane seemed to be sulking more. "But just to clarify," she dropped her voice and moved closer to Jane, just in case anyone else was coming to look at the schedule, "I don't think I would have taken things to the next step."

Jane's head shot up, looking at her incredulously. "Really? Why not? It would be perfect." Maura simply smiled demurely.

"Maybe to you, but I've got other things planned for us." Noticing that Jane was returning back to her sulking self, Maura nudged her gently. "Come on, let's go on our walk. We'll find time to be alone. I promise."

Knowing that she was acting childishly, Jane decided to stop acting like the horny teen she was and behave better. "Okay, let's go. Where shall we go? Woods? There's a beautiful path that ends at a small lake fed by a river. I haven't been there, but I hear it is really pretty."

"Sounds perfect, lead the way."

Once they got to the edge of the woods, Jane took Maura's hand in hers. Her near slip-up earlier continued to nag at her.

"Maura…um,…I want to talk to you about something." Maura remained silent, but quietly squeezed Jane's hand, letting her know that she should continue.

"Um…what are we? To each other, I mean?"

Maura looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" This was always slippery territory for her. She could usually skate by on social graces for a of couple minutes, but if conversations went beyond weather and family, she knew she usually floundered and her conversational partners quickly disappeared, though she frequently didn't know why. Things had been different with Jane though. She felt at ease, not like an awkward adolescent (though she doubted that she'd ever outgrow her social awkwardness). She feared that the ease that she had with Jane was in jeopardy.

Jane sighed, struggling to find the right words. "Well, we're friends, right?" Relief swept through Maura's body. _Oh good – I thought we were friends, but I haven't had many, so maybe I was wrong. But Jane knows more about this stuff, and she says we are, so my assumptions aren't unfounded. _

"Yes, we are friends," the honey-blond confirmed happily. Jane stole a glance at her, noticing her happy demeanor, her worry increasing. Maybe Maura was satisfied with that title, maybe she was pushing her luck with this conversation at all, but she had to know. Not knowing was worse, she told herself.

"Okay, good. 'Friends' is good. But Maura, um…some of the things we've been doing, and the way I feel about you, and hell, even what we were just talking about back at the Camp, well…they aren't things that 'friends' typically do. Right?" She looked again at Maura to gauge her reaction.

"Oh. I hadn't thought about that. Did you want to stop?" Confusion clouded her fair features.

"What? No!" Jane nearly snorted at the absurdity of this. _How did this conversation get off track? _She thought grimly. Softening her tone, she tried to clarify. "No, I don't want to stop anything about us. I love spending time with you, any sort of time, no matter what we are doing." She smirked. "Though I must admit that I do love the…physical parts quite a lot." Maura giggled.

The trees parted and they could both see the small lake stretching out before them. Jane searched for where the little stream fed the lake. Finally seeing where it probably was, she tugged Maura's hand so that they'd go in that direction.

"What I mean is that I think we are more than just friends." Tired of trying to dance around the idea, she decided that it was best to just be direct. "I think of you more like my girlfriend then my friend. And I wondered if you felt the same way."

They had reached the bank where the quietly babbling stream fed into the lake. Maura sat down, scanning the landscape. It was beautiful here, and she was so glad that Jane had thought to bring her here.

Jane remained standing for a moment, watching Maura settle herself on the bank, before she flopped down beside her. _Say something, please_, she inwardly begged with her silent hiking companion.

The dark-haired woman almost didn't hear the words when Maura said them. They seemed like they were carried away by the breeze, like the world was trying to spirit away the sentiment before Jane realized what she had.

"I feel that way too," Maura replied.

The softball coach felt her chest release and the tension in her shoulders relax, and she could feel the goofy grin returning to her face.

"Well, that's a relief," Jane said, moving behind Maura so that she could wrap her arms around her waist. Maura leaned back against her. Jane felt so good. She never wanted this to end.

Though she was relaxed and relieved, being so close to Maura, she could tell that her friend wasn't relaxed by the way her muscles rippled in her back. Brushing her hair to one side, Jane whispered in her ear.

"What's wrong then?"

Maura couldn't help the anxiety that had swelled up within her. Since she couldn't lie, and she really didn't want to lie to Jane anyway, she decided to explain.

"I'm just not sure where that leaves us," she admitted, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"Well, here's what it means to me. It means that we are exclusive, that we have a relationship beyond simple friendship but more meaningful then a physical relationship."

"A physical relationship?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, uh..you know…like a one-night stand or friends with benefits or fuck-buddies." She felt bad about that last term knowing that it was crass, but trying to get her idea across was more important that being polite.

Maura was quiet for a moment. Still wrapped in Jane's arms, she finally spoke. "But wouldn't that be easier?"

"Wouldn't what be easier?"

"Being…friends with benefits? Or just wanting each other for… the physical parts of a relationship?"

Jane was shocked. _No it wouldn't be easier! _she screamed in her head. She didn't feel like holding Maura anymore, but she needed to see her eyes, to understand what she was asking. She moved around so she was facing her, legs crossed Indian-style in front of her.

She again spoke to Maura softly. "Maura, explain to me how it would be easier." Maura was looking down, playing with a blade of grass. "Please."

"It wouldn't be as complicated. It would…just be sex or making out or whatever. Or we would just be friends and we wouldn't do any of that stuff. But with everything...I'm just not sure its smart."

"Maura, we are already doing everything, we just haven't given it a title." The medic nodded, continuing to concentrate on the blade of grass, refusing to look up. "Hey, hey…look at me." The petite teen looked up, eyes shining. "I won't call you my girlfriend if it bothers you that much. It just seemed like that's what you were, at least to me."

The medic felt her heart tighten with the sincerity in Jane's eyes.

"I worry about getting hurt," Maura admitted, matching Jane's gaze before seeking out the blade of grass.

The dark haired teen felt her heart crumble, and she released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. She reached for Maura's hands, making her drop the abused blade of grass.

"I know Sweetie. Me too. But we are already on this path, whatever it is. We could try going back to being friends, or we could try being friends with benefits, but I've got to be honest with you, I feel much more for you then simply a friendship with a little side action." Maura chuckled lightly at the term. "And I think you feel the same way. So we can call this what it is – a relationship – or we can continue to not call it what it is, but in the end, it will probably still hurt. But I'd rather have this with you, whatever it is or isn't, then to not have it and walk away with the hope that I won't be hurt as bad in the end." She paused for a moment, hoping that this was making sense to Maura. "But what do you want to do?"

"I don't want to stop," she admitted. "I…I've never met anyone like you, no one that I connect with like I do to you, and I…I know it may be smarter to quit while I'm ahead, but I just can't imagine losing what little time we have together. I want to be with you, in so many ways."

Jane smiled, again relieved that Maura was on the same page with her. She leaned forward, capturing Maura's lips and gently pushing her down onto her back. She broke the kiss, looking down on her. "Then I think you should be my girlfriend." Maura giggled again, nodding, and then pulled her in closer to continue the kiss that Jane had broken off a moment ago.

**Next up: Sleep-away camp!**


	12. Sleep Away Trip

Chapter 12: Sleep-Away Trip

_My girlfriend._ Jane kept repeating the phrase in her head in a state of disbelief. _Maura is my girlfriend. Yay! _ The two teens were walking back from the lake, hand in hand, to get dinner at the mess hall. She didn't really know what that meant long term, but at least in her head she had a defined term to think about the beautiful genius. They both had goofy grins plastered on their faces, and they looked a little rumbled from their make-out session on the bank of the lake. They'd brushed each other off and smoothed each other's hair down as best as they could. They didn't want to be totally obvious about what they'd been up to, but they also didn't care that much either.

"Hey kids, what have you been up to?" Bobbi greeted, seeing her two friends enter the mess hall. For her part, Bobbi looked like she was wearing part of the soccer field with grass stains on her shirt and dirt on her arms and a bit on her face.

Maura and Jane looked to each other guiltily, Maura almost pleadingly for Jane to answer before she blurted out more than Jane wanted her to. Reading the cue, Jane jumped in quickly, "Uh, you know, this and that. We went hiking up to that little lake nearby. It was totally deserted, which was nice. What about you B? Looks like you did manage to pick up a game of soccer."

Bobbi grinned, reading between the lines, and noticing the couple blades of grass on their backs. "Yeah, me and some of the girls got together. We needed more players, and some of the campers had gathered around, so we went grown-ups against campers. I swear some of these girls are ringers! They were really good! Definitely gave me and the counselors a run for our money."

Jane smiled at her friend. Bobbi always liked to stir up a little healthy competition when she could. "Hey, did you know the sleep-away schedule had been posted?" Jane asked.

"Oh really?" Bobbi replied. "No, I didn't know that. Did you see which trip I was on?"

"Um, sorry, I didn't think to look. Maura and I checked it out earlier this afternoon. But we'll go with you after dinner to see. We're actually on the same trip this time," Jane summarized. "We're on the second trip."

Bobbi nodded, mentally cutting her friend some slack. She would have checked to see when Jane was going on a trip, but she could also see how her friend was preoccupied with Maura whenever the medic was around. It could be a little nauseating, but a bit fascinating too because she'd never seen Jane like this. It was a nice change from her sarcastic, sometimes caustic, friend.

"Thanks – I'd love the company checking the schedule. How far out is the first trip?"

"I think it is about a week from now," Maura replied, feeling bad that they hadn't at least checked when Bobbi was scheduled. She'd try to be more considerate in the future. She didn't want to come between the friendship Bobbi and Jane had.

"Man, this summer has flown by, you know? One more week, then the sleep-aways will be about another week, and then it will be parents weekend when they come and spirit their kiddos away. I bet some of these parents will be surprised to see their kids. I think some of them have really grown in the last couple months," Bobbi commented.

"Yeah, and then we have to pack up the camp and then it's time to head back to our normal lives. At least we have a couple weeks off between getting back to Boston and before we have to go back to school. Senior year – finally! I think I've been waiting my entire academic career for this!" Jane chimed in happily.

"What about you Maura? Are you headed back to France immediately after camp?" Bobbi asked.

Maura sighed. She hated thinking about leaving, but she knew it was inevitable, and impractical to think the time wouldn't come. "Yes, shortly after camp ends. I haven't bought my ticket yet, but that's what I was planning."

"When does your school start?" Bobbi asked.

"The day after Labor Day. Is that when your school starts as well?" Both Jane and Bobbi nodded. "I suppose this summer had to end at some point," she commented, staring off into the distance.

Not liking the somber tone of the conversation, Jane decided she needed to lighten things up. "Well, it's not over yet. We've still got a couple weeks to go, and maybe we can all run away and join the circus together. Then we'll never have to be apart," she joked. Maura smiled a little sadly, but could see that Jane was trying to cheer her up. She decided not to go into the unlikelihood of a circus coming to the middle of the woods in Western Massachusetts. She had mostly gotten used to Jane's jokes and silly comments.

"Rizzoli, like the circus would even take you!" Bobbi teased her friend, deciding that the mood needed to shift too. "I mean, Maura and I, we would be prime catches for the circus, but you,…I don't know. What could you do?"

"Me? What could I do? I'll have you know I have many talents. The circus would be lucky to have me!" Jane shot back comically.

"I don't know that they need a professional audience heckler," Bobbi joked.

"Har, har!" Jane replied, throwing a dinner roll at Bobbi's head. "What about you? What would you be?" Their dinner discussion continued as they conjectured what each of them would do for the fictional circus that would allow them to all be together and not have to go back to school for their final year.

* * *

><p>After checking the schedule, Bobbi was slotted for the first trip, which was one week from today. Bobbi and Jane knew that it was unlikely that they would be scheduled on the same trip since the Director would want to space out the team coaches, so neither was surprised. Jane promised she'd help Bobbi pack up the stuff that would be good for the trip the afternoon that Bobbi would take off with the group. It would save Jane time anyway, knowing what was in the bags and what would be left behind for her to work with the remaining kids.<p>

The week flew by again with a few scrapes and bruises from the kids on the softball diamond, but overall nothing major happened. Maura and Jane had spent every afternoon together, hiking or swimming. They'd even played chess a couple of times once Maura had discovered that Jane knew how to play and was actually very good at it. At night after dinner, they would usually go for a walk by themselves, making out once they were a good distance from the lights of the camp.

The afternoon of the first sleep-away trip arrived. Jane and Bobbi were running in and out of the Death Trap 3000 getting gear or taking it back, laying everything out and then assessing if they really needed to take it. They took turns going into the sports shed to return items and pull out new ones. Once they felt they'd gotten everything that they'd need for the trip laid out, they started stuffing it into bags.

"Hey Jane, you know that Maura is welcome to use my bed again, if she wants, while I'm away," Bobbi offered.

"Aww, thanks Bobbi. That's really nice, but there's no need. Gemma and Lotti will still be in our cabin because they aren't scheduled until the third and forth trips, and of course Maura's not having those nightmares anymore, so there's not really a reason why she'd need to sleep over."

"Ah. That's a bummer. I'm sure you'd like some time alone where you don't have to brave nighttime animals," Bobbi joked, knowing that she and Maura liked to take night-time walks.

Jane smirked. "Yeah, tell me about it. Oh well, I'll take what I can get."

"What about her cabin?"

"No go. Same situation. Because of the schedule, someone would always be there. Not exactly romantic, you know? But hey, at least we get to go on the camping trip together. That should be fun – something different." Bobbi nodded her agreement, and they both took the bag of gear down to the mess hall where the first trip was meeting up and getting dinner before heading off.

Bobbi's trip took off on time. Jane inwardly groaned at having to handle the campers on the diamond by herself, but she knew that Bobbi would have the same predicament when it was Jane's turn to go on the trip. It was a lot to handle, but it taught her about being resourceful and creative when she didn't have someone else to rely on. She also found that some of the older girls who wanted to work at the camp in a few years were more than willing to give her a hand and help out with the drills or stay behind and work with some of the younger groups.

Bobbi's group returned a few days later. Jane checked in with her to see how it went and if any of the supplies needed replenishing. Bobbi admitted that they had a great time and that the gear came in really handy when the kids were getting bored or fussy. Everything was in tact and nothing needed switched out.

Group two was beginning to assemble outside of the mess hall. Jane caught sight of Maura, who was checking in with Kim, she assumed about the medical supplies and if there had been any accidents. Seeing them laughing together, Jane surmised that things had gone well for Kim too.

"Looks like we'll be heading out soon," Jane said as she approached Kim and Maura.

"Yes, it looks like almost everyone is here and the supplies are nearly ready to go. I'm so excited! I had such a good time on the last trip," Maura replied, sharing her enthusiasm with Kim and Jane.

"You should have a great time. The weather looks good for the next couple days and your kids are a bit older, so they'll be able to do more, hike further, and just know their way around things a bit better than the little ones we were with. Have fun!" Kim said before heading into the mess hall for dinner.

"Do you have your personal bag packed?" Jane asked. Maura grinned and nodded, pointing to a nearby backpack. "And you?" Jane nodded, tapping the straps to the backpack she was already wearing. Jane heard the trip leader calling for everyone to gather around. She went over the rules of the trip, who had what responsibilities, and then the group was off. Since this was everyone's second trip of the summer, and the last sleep-away trip, the campers were abuzz with excitement. Everyone was well-fed and had their full water bottles swinging from their backpacks. One of the campers started singing and soon everyone was belting out favorite camp songs.

After a couple of hours of hiking, they got to where they would be camping, and the counselors started barking orders and unpacking gear. All the girls and staff knew that they had to work quickly to set everything up before dark and the sun would be setting soon. The days were drawing shorter, but the camp's schedule hadn't changed regarding when the trips left. It was expected that everyone would know more and be able to set things up more quickly on the second trip, so the gang worked together as a team to get things done.

Jane threw the last bag into a newly pitched tent just as the sun was disappearing behind the trees. Maura had been responsible for taking some of the campers out to gather kindling for the fire so they could make s'mores that night. Jane saw that she was just returning. It looked like she was telling the girls about the different types of tree twigs they had picked up. Jane smirked to herself. _Leave it to her to make anything educational_, Jane thought.

A couple of the counselors started a big fire and they unpacked the supplies for the sweet treats that they'd be roasting. As everyone settled down with their marshmallows and wires for roasting, Jane took a seat by Maura on her log.

"Hey you," she smiled happily. Maura grinned back. "I threw our stuff in that tent over there. Everyone had to pick a bunkmate, and I figured you wouldn't mind being mine." Maura's grin grew wider.

"That sounds like an ideal plan. Thank you. Did you pitch our tent?" Jane nodded. She had pitched or helped pitched most of the tents that were now set up around the camp.

"Yup, and I picked out the best one for us. Well, they're all about the same, since they are camp-issued tents, but I picked the one that was in the best condition and seemed to be on the smoothest patch of ground for us. It's over there," she said, pointing to a tent near the back of a few other tents.

"My hero," Maura claimed. She wanted to give Jane a kiss on the cheek, but there were so many people around that she kept the impulse to herself. Since they were rooming together, hopefully there would be time for that later.

"Ha, ha," Jane replied, but couldn't help the blush that crept up her neck and cheeks, and she looked down at the ground to recompose herself. Maura smiled to herself. She loved flirting with Jane, and it was remarkably easy to get a response from her, which was the fun of it.

After s'mores and a few rounds of ghost stories or funny camp tales, the counselors called for the campers to go to their tents and go to bed. The campers quickly trudged off, leaving behind the camp staff. The trip leader said that a couple staffers needed to stay up for the next couple hours to keep the fire going and to make sure that all the campers quieted down and didn't need anything, like last minute trips to the woods for the bathroom. She asked for volunteers, and Jane saw a couple teens who seemed particularly wired, raise their hands.

"Great! Since you're staying up late, you won't be responsible for breakfast set up, cooking, or cleaning. Who'd like that job?" After the remaining staff looked around, Jane and Maura finally volunteered for breakfast set up and the other jobs were quickly assigned as well. Without further business, the brief meeting broke up, allowing Jane and Maura to retire to their tent.

Jane and Maura entered their little tent. "I'm going to go into the woods and freshen up for a couple minutes. I'll be back soon," Jane announced, grabbing her toiletry bag and a water bottle.

"Oh, I should do that too. I'll see you soon then," Maura replied, and they both took off for different sections of the woods to brush their teeth and prepare for bed.

Jane arrived back at the tent first in her sleep wear, a worn out Red Sox shirt and a pair of cotton pajama pants. _No surprise there_, she thought to herself. Though she didn't live with Maura, she had been around her enough to gather that she would probably take longer to get ready for bed then it would take her. _Beauty takes time, I suppose. _To occupy herself while she waited, she looked around the tent for something to do. All of their stuff was pretty much still packed, sleeping bags still rolled for travel. _Well, might as well make myself useful._ She unrolled her sleeping bag and Maura's sleeping bag and set up their battery-operated lantern so that they'd have some light until they went to bed. She found a book she'd thrown into her backpack, just in case she got really bored, and decided she might as well settle in until Maura came.

Maura arrived just after Jane had started reading. Jane always felt her breath hitch slightly when she saw Maura coming toward her, but she thought that she looked particularly adorable tonight. Since it was cool in the woods after the sun went down, Maura was donning a pair of pink flannel pajamas with Eiffel Towers all over them. Jane smiled to herself. _How can she make flannel p.j.'s look sexy? _Maura looked freshly scrubbed and seemed to have a bit of a glow about her.

"Hi," she said shyly. "Have you been waiting long?"

"No, not long at all. I love your pajamas."

"Thanks," she grinned in reply. "Thanks for unrolling my sleeping bag," she said as she sat down on the unrolled bed.

"Ah, no problem," Jane replied, looking down at her book, thinking about how she had struggled with how to set up their sleeping bags. The last thing she wanted was for Maura to actually sleep all the way across their small tent, but she didn't want to be presumptuous by putting them together. "I wasn't sure how you wanted them set up, but I just thought I'd unroll them until you came back."

Maura was also thinking about the sleeping arrangements. She and Jane had spent so much time together over the last few weeks, mostly by sneaking around or trying to walk far enough off the main campground that they felt reasonably certain that they wouldn't get caught. For the most part it worked, though there were a few close calls. She was really looking forward to the idea that they would get to be away from prying eyes, even if people were actually closer than they were when they'd been in the woods or at the lake.

Deciding that Jane probably wanted the same thing she did and was just being considerate, Maura dragged her sleeping bag next to Jane's. "How about this instead?" she asked, looking up through long eye lashes.

Jane smiled back. "Yes, I like that much better."

Without further preamble, Jane reached forward and pulled Maura toward her, locking their lips together. Maura loved feeling Jane's lips on her own and moved to deepen the kiss, shifting her weight toward Jane, pushing Jane onto her back.

Jane fell back, pulling her girlfriend along with her. They quickly entwined their legs as Jane laced her fingers through Maura's impossibly soft locks. Maura's nimble fingers found the hem of Jane's sleep shirt and began to run her hands along her sides. Jane moaned quietly into the touch, causing Maura to break off the kiss.

"You know you're going to have to be quiet, right? There are people, some fairly little people, that aren't that far away from us." Jane pouted slightly, but nodded.

"I can be quiet, I promise," she replied, shifting to kissing the petite medic's neck, causing her companion to whimper slightly. "I think I'm not the only one that being quiet will be challenging for," she whispered into her neck.

"Maybe…," she replied breathily, as one of her hands continued to track up Jane's abdomen. After slightly shifting her weight, Maura finally felt the object of her desire within her grasp. She lightly ran her fingers along the underside of Jane's small, yet perfect breast, eliciting another soft moan from the lanky athlete. She felt Jane bite down slightly on her neck where she had been previously kissing, encouraging Maura to continue her ministrations.

Adept beyond her years, Maura slowly teased her way around Jane's breast, caressing the underside, then the side, and then bringing her hand up to grasp the entire mound, playing with the nipple.

Jane was having a hard time concentrating on her own actions as Maura began to play with her body with a talent she hadn't experienced before. Feeling that her mission to distract Jane was working, she shifted her weight atop Jane again so she could render the same treatment on her other breast. As Jane laid back against her pillow, Maura attacked her neck while simultaneously finding Jane's neglected boob.

Maura was clearly on a mission to tackle most of Jane from the waist up, and Jane realized that Maura was concentrating to the exclusion of most other things. Taking the opportunity, she slowly began to unbutton Maura's adorable pink pajama top, starting with the bottom button and working her way up. She wanted better access to see and touch more of her girlfriend.

Finally reaching the top button, she quickly unclasped it, and pulled the medic flush against her. Maura felt the soft cotton of Jane's shirt against her now exposed front, her desire growing as the layers between them diminished. She locked onto Jane's lips again for a deep, long kiss.

_The light!_ Somehow this random thought struck Jane, hoping that they hadn't been making indecent shadow puppets for the entire camp. Breaking the searing kiss, Jane explained. "Maur, I'm going to kill the light, okay?" A breathy 'uh-huh' was the only response she got, or needed. Maura obligingly shifted her weight so that Jane could get to the lantern. The coach hit the button, launching them into blackness. _That's better._

With Maura now on her side, Jane took the opportunity to flip their positions, forcing Maura to be on the bottom while Jane loomed above her. "I think I like this position," she leered, causing a chill to run down Maura. _Oh, that voice,_ she thought as her lower body warmed and tightened in response.

"I think I'd like it a little better with you in less clothes," she admitted and grabbed the neck of Jane's shirt, pulling it over her head and discarding it off to the side.

Jane found herself topless before she realized it. Maura was fast when she wanted something! She felt the chill of the night air, even through their tent, and felt her nipples pucker. She fought the urge to want to cross her arms and cover herself. She couldn't help feeling very exposed, even though they were in the dark. Before she could get lost in her own mental world, she felt Maura pulling her down on top of her.

She gasped as she felt herself pressed against Maura's exposed, supple chest.

"Oh, God," she whispered in reverie. "You feel amazing."

Maura tightened her grasp around Jane's back, nuzzling her neck and placing gentle kisses on it. "So do you. I…I'm so glad to be with you Jane," she breathed, her voice thick with unshed tears. Being with the other boys she'd had sex with, or even made out with, had never felt like this.

Hearing her voice, and the emotion behind it, Jane pulled back slightly, rolling to the side, but ensuring that their embrace continued. "Hey, everything okay? You okay? Is this…um,…is this too much?" Jane asked, forgetting momentarily that it was largely Maura's actions that had made them so intimate.

"I'm…I'm fine. Sorry, just a little overwhelmed, but fine. I just…I've never felt like this with someone."

Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise, though she didn't think Maura could see her face. "Really? Even with those other boys?"

"It was nothing like this," she admitted.

Jane chuckled lightly. "Well, I'll take that as a good thing," and brought her hand to Maura's exposed side, drawing closer, enjoying the feel of the skin beneath her fingertips. They began kissing again, Jane working to untangle Maura from her unbuttoned shirt and finally succeeding. Free of the flannel shirt, Jane had open access to Maura's breasts and shoulders, and she worked her way down from Maura's lips to her neck and shoulders.

Though she and Jane had made out many times over the last few weeks, this was a new level. Jane was impossibly soft, her skin felt like velvet beneath her fingertips, but Maura could still feel her muscles rippling beneath the surface. She found herself slipping further and further under Jane's control, allowing her friend – now girlfriend – to do whatever her heart's desire to her body.

After freeing Maura of her flannel top, Jane had pushed her down onto her back and was taking her time to trail kisses from her shoulder to her breast. Maura entangled her hands into Jane's thick mane of hair, wordlessly accepting the advancement. At last, the statuesque teen was hovering above Maura's taut nipple. She breathed heavily on the nub, taking a moment to enjoy where she was, marveling that she was lucky enough to be there at all.

Hearing Maura's whimper, she realized she was being unkind teasing her like this, and opened her mouth, drawing the nipple into her warm and waiting mouth. Her hand found the other breast and began massaging it to match the rhythm she was applying with her mouth. Jane's leg was nestled in between Maura's, and she gently pushed up into Maura's core. Maura arched her back into Jane, clutching her shoulders to try and ground herself, but she could feel how she was quickly losing any control, her senses overloaded by her girlfriend's talented touch.

Jane switched breasts, assaulting the other one with her mouth and massaging its partner, listening to Maura's rapid breaths and enjoying her wriggling beneath her and clinging desperately to her body. After several minutes, and feeling that Maura's breasts had been well tended, Jane began to kiss slowly down the medic's stomach.

Once again realizing where Jane was headed, Maura pulled at Jane's arms, making her come up to face her. "Jane, wait," she husked.

"Mmm..," Jane replied, kissing her shoulder, wondering what Maura needed, her hand finding where Maura's hip lay beneath the waistband of her pajamas. She ran her fingers along the waistband. The hazel-eyed teen laid her hand atop Jane's, stilling the action.

"Can we…can we stop? It's..um…please?"

Jane stilled immediately, her body tensing. Had she gone too far again? "Of…of course. Um, do you want to go lie down on your sleeping bag?"

Maura smiled to herself, hugging Jane to her. "No, not at all. I would actually love to stay in your arms all night, if you want. I just don't think we should go any further tonight."

Relieved that Maura wasn't upset with her, Jane kissed Maura's forehead in understanding. "Okay. I'll unzip your bag and we can sleep under it and lay mine out to sleep on top of. Sound good?" Maura nodded, and they made short work of the small project.

Once the sleeping bags were situated according to plan, Maura was happily nestled against Jane's side while Jane was on her back.

"Are you comfortable?" the medic asked.

"Mmm-hmm," Jane confirmed contentedly, running her fingers through her girlfriend's hair to push it away from her face. With a kind voice, Jane asked, "Do you want to talk about why we stopped?"

Maura knew the question was coming, and was prepared with her answer. "The same reason we've stopped before. We were moving in a direction to consummate our relationship, and I don't want to…yet. Not here, not now. But soon."

She felt as well as heard Jane's deep sigh. Jane was looking up at the ceiling of the tent, still continuing to play with Maura's hair. _But when would it be right?_ "Maura, camp is almost over. We won't really have any more private time between then and now. Are you sure you still want to do this? I mean, if it isn't, I'd.." her voice broke, "I'd understand. I just want to know. And I don't want to pressure you into something you don't want. I mean, hell, I really want it, but if you don't, then that's that, and we won't. We can just enjoy being together without that….extra piece."

"Jane…," Maura started. _Here it comes, _Jane thought. _She doesn't want to sleep with me. I knew it was too good to be true._

"Jane, I want you to come to Paris with me," she blurted out.

"What?"


	13. Thinking About It

**Hi guys - sorry about the alerts on chapter 12. I made a couple edits and of course it re-blasted chapter alerts. Don't worry, nothing of substance changed. In the meantime, here's a true update for you. Reviews appreciated! **

Chapter 13: Thinking About It

"Come to Paris with me, Jane," Maura repeated.

"What are you talking about?" Jane asked, confused.

"I want you to come back with me. We have two weeks between when camp ends and our senior years begin. I could show you around. It would be amazing. I think you would love Paris. It is an incredible city. What do you think?"

Jane was flabbergasted that her friend, and only very recently her girlfriend, was asking her to jump across the ocean with her. She was flattered, but reality was never far behind. Continuing to stroke her girlfriend's hair, Jane let out a sigh. "I wish I could. I think it would be amazing and I would certainly love to go with you, but there's no way I can afford even the plane ticket, let alone expenses and stuff once we got there. And that's even assuming my folks would let me, which is probably even a bigger hurdle then the money," she replied morosely. It was no fun to not have money to burn like Maura did, but Jane understood that their situations were very different. It usually didn't come up, but at times like this Jane felt bad that, outside of camp, she knew she wouldn't be welcome (or even able to access) the same circles that Maura ran in.

Jane and Bobbi had taken the jobs at the camp to save for college. Jane thought about how much she had saved because she had actually spent very little of her bi-weekly paychecks, and she thought she'd probably have enough to go to Paris with Maura, but she wouldn't have anything left for college, which defeated the whole point of her working through the summer.

"No, Jane, you don't understand. I'd take care of it," Maura replied. Without waiting for a reply, she launched into the idea of she and Jane in Paris. "Have you ever been abroad? France is beautiful, especially in the summer, and you wouldn't have to worry about the language because I'm fluent. We'd have so much fun. My parents have an apartment in the city, but of course they are on travel and haven't used it in months. But I'd call the concierge and he'd have the apartment prepared for us once we arrived. That's where I was planning on spending my time before I had to return to school anyway, but it would be so much more fun with you there! Oh, but I suppose I'm getting ahead of myself. Do you have a passport? If you don't, I think we could work on expediting one. My father can help; I'm sure. I think they're in India right now, or at least Father is. I got an email from him last week. Jane, Jane, what do you think?" Maura finally paused for a breath, noticing that Jane didn't seem to be sharing in her enthusiasm for this plan.

"Sweetie, it is really sweet that you want to take me to Paris with you, but there's just no way I can pay for it. I'd really like to go though, with you, some day," she replied sadly.

"But I can take care of it. You wouldn't have to worry about the money," Maura repeated her earlier statement.

"I can't ask you to do that. It's expensive. And it isn't fair to you. Someone who crosses the Atlantic with you should be able to pay their own way, and I just can't. I'm sorry." Jane began to physically pull back. Money conversations were always awkward and she didn't think they should be quite so entwined when discussing such topics.

Maura felt the shift and realized Jane was pulling away both physically and mentally from the idea. "Please Jane? I should have asked, instead of demanding. I apologize that my manners got away from me, but I would really love to take you to Paris. It isn't unfair at all for me to pay for it. My parents ensure that I am well taken care of, which I am grateful for, but I'm also alone a lot too, because of the work that they do and the travel it requires. Jane, all of my expenses and needs are taken care of by a trust that my parents set up. In addition, the trust gives me a fairly generous weekly allowance.

"My parents didn't even understand why I wanted to work this summer since of course I didn't need the money, but I really wanted the experience and it had been awhile since I had spend any time in the U.S. In short, I basically have all of the money that I've earned from working here this summer and my parents don't care what I do with it. In fact, I'm not even sure they realized that it was a job instead of an unpaid internship.

"I would really like for you to come back with me. Traveling is one of my favorite activities and I love France. Please at least think about it?"

Jane was trying to process all of this information. "You've been thinking about this for awhile, haven't you?" Jane guessed.

Maura looked down, sheepishly. "Yes," she replied quietly.

Jane chuckled. Of course Maura had thought about this at length before approaching her about it. Ever methodical and calculating, she wouldn't have asked for such a large thing without having all of her ducks in a row. The tall brunette pulled her girlfriend back to her, kissing her forehead.

"I am very flattered that you want to take me abroad with you. I will think about it, but it seems like a lot of money to spend on someone you just met this summer."

Relieved that Jane agreed to think about her proposal, she snuggled closer to her. "But you're worth it. And honestly I would just be alone in Paris until school started. I'd much rather spend that time with you." _We have so little of it left_, she thought to herself. "Do you have a passport?"

Again, Jane laughed. _Always the planner,_ Jane thought. _I haven't even said yes yet, but of course she'd want to plan it out in case I do say yes. _"I do, actually. A couple years ago my folks drove us up to Canada for a family vacation, so they got us all passports then. It's still current, so that shouldn't be a problem." Jane felt Maura relax against her.

"C'mon, it's late and we should probably at least try to sleep since we're on the breakfast shift tomorrow," Jane stated practically.

"Okay. Good night Jane," she said and reached up to kiss her girlfriend sweetly on the lips. The slow, sensual kiss sent desire coursing down Jane's body, and she could feel warmth flood her lower body. Maura pulled back before Jane could respond and snuggled back into her neck.

"Good night Sweetie," Jane croaked out, closing her eyes and trying to get her pulse back under control.

* * *

><p>The next morning Jane woke up first to find Maura peacefully slumbering in her arms. <em>I had forgotten how great this is. Is this what it would be like in Paris, only instead of being in a tiny tent we would be in her bed? There would be sounds of the city outside instead of the forest, but I'd happily trade the peace of nature for a comfy mattress and a nice pillow. <em>She mused further on her fantasy, imagining what the sounds and smells would be like. Finally she looked at her watch and realized that she had to wake her companion if they were going to set up for breakfast.

"Maura," she whispered, trying to gently stir her girlfriend. "Time to get up. We have to set up breakfast for everyone." Maura groaned in response and burrowed further into Jane's neck. Jane couldn't help but smile. This was definitely one of her favorite ways to wake up.

"C'mon Sweetie, time to get up," she said, a little more forcefully and jostling Maura a bit more. Maura opened her eyes.

"You're so cruel," she quipped, but got up without further argument. They both grabbed their toiletry bags and headed to opposite sides of the camp group to tend to their morning needs and pull themselves together, getting dressed for the day ahead. After a few minutes, they met back at the tent and began to discuss what to do for breakfast prep. The camp was beginning to wake up, so they both got to work pulling out pots and pans, unpacking breakfast foods and water. With both of them working together, the chore didn't take them long and they had everything laid out by the time the girls who would be cooking arrived.

Once breakfast was cooked, everyone sat down and began discussing what they'd like to do with the day. Since it was so nice out, several of the counselors recommended a long hike, and aside from a couple kids who hadn't slept well, everyone agreed to this idea.

On the hike, Jane pulled up the rear while Maura manned the middle with a few other counselors, with the camp Lead taking point. The kids who hadn't wanted to hike were sulking, so Jane tried joking around with them to get them out of their funk, but in the back of her mind, she continued to think about Maura's proposal.

_Could it really be that easy? _she kept thinking. _To just let someone take care of me, pay for everything, take me to an exotic location, one that I never thought I'd be able to visit? Even if I can swallow my pride and let Maura pay for the trip, would Ma and Pop even let me go?_ Jane was overcome by Maura's generosity. She had never met anyone who would be so willing to give so much. She wished that Bobbi was on the trip so that she could bounce the idea off of her. _Man, would she be floored! _she thought gleefully.

The hike was a great success, with a stop at the running river again where the kids could jump off the high rocks into the deep water as long as they went feet first. The camp leader made it clear that if just one kid broke the rule, they'd immediately head back to the tents. Everyone obeyed and they were able to lunch on the river and hang out for hours until the sun began to descend in the afternoon sky.

Though they were busy and apart most of the day, Maura stole glances at Jane throughout the hike. She seemed like she was having a good time, but when she wasn't actively engaging one of the campers or talking to a counselor, she looked deep in thought. _Well, at least she's considering it, _Maura thought hopefully.

At dinner, Jane and Maura agreed to prepare for dessert and clean up afterwards – s'mores again (everyone's favorite). There still wasn't an opportunity for them to talk privately, so Maura decided to table the idea until they were alone in their tent again.

The campers were sent off to their tents once their eyes became heavy after several rounds of stories and jokes and their bellies were full of marshmallows, chocolate, and graham crackers. There was a small discussion around tomorrow's chores, but for the most part everyone just agreed to repeat the chores they had done that day. Most everyone was tired from the sun and activity of the day, including Jane and Maura, and the group broke up to go back to their tents.

"What a day, eh?" Jane stated amicably. "I'm beat. How 'bout you?"

Maura smiled, "Yes, it was a great day, but I'm tired too. I forget how the sun drains your energy, but it was beautiful. I think the campers had fun."

"Yeah, they had a good time. I'm gonna go get ready for bed. Be back in a few," and then Jane was off. Maura mirrored her action and left to prepare for bed.

Maura actually beat Jane back to the tent and was fidgeting with the hem of her pajama top when Jane re-entered. "You ready for bed?" she asked upon entering. Maura nodded. Jane laid down and Maura molded herself around her.

Unable to contain her patience any further, she asked Jane if she'd thought about Paris. Jane sighed.

"I've thought about it a lot. All day, in fact, but I think you knew that," Jane teased. Feeling Maura tense, Jane hugged, and continued. "I caught you looking at me several times today, but that's okay. I didn't mind." Maura smiled to herself. "I'm still not sure what to think. It would be really cool to go with you – don't get me wrong. And you're right. I think we'd have a great time. I'm even trying to wrap my head around you paying for everything…well, most everything. I'd have to pay for some things." Maura tried to sit up so that she could look at Jane and protest, but Jane held her to her and continued. "Just some things Maura. I couldn't ever be a completely kept woman," she joked.

"Okay," Maura agreed reluctantly.

"So, if you give me a little time, I think I can get there about the money thing. So the next big hurdle are actually my folks." She paused, before admitting what she considered the absolute deal-breaker. "I really don't think my folks will let me go with you."

Maura pondered this. Her parents were so disengaged from her upbringing it always surprised her when other people's parents were more involved with their children.

"Hmmm…that is a problem. Why don't you think they'd let you go?" she asked innocently. It still seemed like a great idea. Jane's folks wouldn't have to pay for anything and they'd be giving Jane a chance to see more of the world. Didn't parents usually like that sort of thing?

Jane barked out her laughter. Her girlfriend could be so naive sometimes. "Really?" she asked disbelievingly. Sensing that Maura was indeed not joking, she continued. "I'm not sure that Ma and Pop would let their seventeen year old travel to a different country with someone they don't know anything about. I mean, if it was a school trip, or a team trip, or if there were chaperones or something, I might stand a chance, but this….this is completely off the grid as far as my parents are concerned."

"Oh. I hadn't thought of it like that."

"I mean, for all they know, I could be making you up and I'm secretly going to Paris to be with my new biker boyfriend and get knocked up," she joked, imaging what her mother would say.

"I can see why it might be difficult to have you go on such a trip without them and without other adults." Maura continued to ponder on this new roadblock. "Do you think they'd want to come with us?"

Again, Jane laughed out loud at the absurdity of her parents abroad. Actually, the idea of her mother in Paris trying to ask for something gave her a fit of laughter and it took her several minutes before she could settle back down. Seeing that Maura was annoyed, Jane tried to explain.

Wiping tears out of her eyes, she explained the mental image. "I'm sure my mom would love to go to Paris, but it would be like a fish out of water. And I don't think there's any way that Pop would either want to go or be able to take the time off work. I'm also fairly certain they wouldn't be able to afford it. You gotta understand that most of our family vacations are within driving distance and frequently they are to see other family so we don't have to pay for hotels or food. Trust me, I love my family, but this type of vacation is on a whole other level." Maura looked disappointed again. "But thank you for thinking of that."

Maura's face lit up again, and Jane braced herself for the next idea that was to come. _Don't laugh at the idea this time Rizzoli! _she admonished.

"What if they did meet me? What if they saw I wasn't made up, and that I was sincere about wanting to show you Paris? Do you think they might be more agreeable to the idea then?"

Jane paused, considering this thought. It was a good idea. Maura was bright, beautiful, but a little quirky. She wasn't entirely sure how the Rizzoli clan would take to her, but it wasn't a bad idea.

"I think it would take more than a handshake and an introduction for them to agree to this Maura," she said somberly. "Are you sure you even want to do this? Meet my parents? They may still say no."

"I want to do this, if there's a better chance that you could come with me. We don't have to spend the whole two weeks in Paris. Spending any time with you, where ever we may be, would be lovely. I could come back to Boston with you. Your parents could meet me and if they still didn't like the idea, well..at least we tried."

The softball coach was touched that the petite medic would be willing to go to all this trouble for her. "Are you sure? My family can be a bit…unique. And there's still no guarantee that they'd agree to it, even after spending time with you."

"But we can try," Maura replied, excited about her new idea and about the fact that it was resonating with Jane.

Chuckling to herself, Jane laid back down, envisioning how she was going to break this idea to her mother. That was going to be a memorable conversation!

* * *

><p>Maura and Jane started the next day by prepping for the breakfast chefs again. They had both been exhausted from the hike and had fallen asleep quickly after they'd decided that Jane would at least ask her parents about Paris. If they disagreed, she'd ask them if Maura could come home for a few days. Maybe they'd change their minds once they met her. This was the best plan they could think of, and both were committed to at least attempting to make this happen.<p>

At breakfast Jane suggested a softball game and most of the camp chimed in that they liked that idea. The ones who didn't want to play agreed to watch. Jane asked Maura if she wanted to play and the medic admitted that she never had been much for team sports. Given the public forum, she decided she'd watch this game instead of jump in. Though she usually wasn't one to shy away from a challenge, she didn't want to embarrass herself without a little practice beforehand.

The game went well and the time seemed to fly by. Before anyone realized it, it was time for lunch and then afternoon activities. Then it was time to pack up and head back to the main campus. Maura considered it a success that no one got hurt and that all of the girls had high spirits.

Once they arrived back at camp, Bobbi came out to great them.

"Hey gals, did you have a good time?"

"You bet. Little fresh air and a change of pace – can't really complain about that. How were things around here? The girls behave on the diamond?" Jane asked.

Bobbi laughed. "Yeah, for the most part. I mean, they are still kids. Do you want to eat dinner first or drop the gear back at the shed and then head to the mess hall?"

Jane had been dying to talk to Bobbi over the last few days and welcomed a chance to tell her all that had happened in private. "Let's take the gear to the shed." She waved good-bye to Maura, promising to drop by her cabin later that night.

Since whichever coach was on rotation on the sleep-away trips brought their own gear, there was no more need for the softball equipment since both Jane and Bobbi had already completed their sleep-away obligations.

"You sure you don't want dinner first? It's a long hike from the camp ground back here. We can always do this afterward. It's not like someone's going to spirit away all our bats and balls," Bobbi pointed out.

"Nah. Let's get it out of the way. I wanted to talk to you anyway and it's easier to talk when we aren't in the mess hall." On their way to the sports shed, Jane filled Bobbi in about Maura's offer to take her to Paris. When she was done, Bobbi let out a low whistle.

"Wow Jane, that's really something." She thought for a moment. "So she's going to take you half way around the world before she deflowers you? Man, that girl knows how to raise the stakes for anyone else!"

"Shut up Bobbi! It isn't like that." Jane paused. Or was it like that? What if she couldn't go? Would they never get to be together like she wanted, like Maura promised?

Seeing her friend turn thoughtful, Bobbi piped up, "I'm sure it's not like that. I was just joking. I mean, that is an amazing thing she's offering you. I hope your folks will let you go."

Jane continued to be lost in her own thoughts. If she couldn't go, then when would they be together? Maura had made it clear that she didn't think that the camp was a romantic enough setting. She suspected that she'd have similar reservations about her bedroom in Boston. Actually, _she_ had reservations about doing much in her bedroom in Boston considering that her brat brothers could barge in at any time. Then Maura would be headed back to Paris, with or without Jane. She could feel herself becoming aggravated. She'd ask Maura about it tonight.

* * *

><p>Jane knocked lightly on the door of Maura's cabin, and the honey-blonde promptly appeared through the screen door smiling. She noted a darker look in Jane's eyes.<p>

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Jane asked. Maura nodded and grabbed a nearby sweater since the evening had turned cool. They started toward the lake.

"What's wrong Jane?"

"Maura, do you remember what you made me promise? About us and…being together?" The medic nodded. "Well, what if I can't go to Paris? What if my folks say no? When will we…, um, be together?"

With eyes cast down, she couldn't help the soft smile that spread across her lips. Of course Jane would want to know that. Taking her hand, she tried to ease her girlfriend's concerns.

"You're worried that I'll leave you without ever fulfilling my promise. Is that it?" Jane nodded. "Well, I haven't gotten everything planned out, but even if you can't go to Paris, I'll figure out a way that we can be together." She noticed Jane looking at her skeptically. "What? Don't you trust me?"

Sighing, she admitted that she did trust Maura. "You know I do. I just don't know how it will work."

"It is really important to me that your first time be memorable. Mine wasn't and I regret that. I want to give you more than what I had. Do you understand?"

The taller teen nodded again. It was the same argument they'd had before. Jane was convinced that it would be special because it was with Maura and it didn't matter where they were, but Maura was equally convinced that the environment had to be right. They were both stubborn, but this had been the plan they both agreed to.

Still sensing Jane's reluctance, Maura added, "And I definitely want your first time to be with me, so I'm not going back to Paris without having had you."

Jane smirked at Maura's flirty tone, and reluctantly returned to her worry. "I'm just really not sure my folks will let me go, and you know how much I want to be with you."

"I promise I will figure out a way that will work even if you can't come back to Europe with me." This cheered Jane up.

"Okay." Pushing her luck, she continued. "You know, we could fix this whole thing tonight and not have to worry about whether or not I can go with you." She quirked her eyebrows up, hoping that Maura was following her line of thinking.

The medic laughed. Her girlfriend was always trying. "Nice try, but you know how I feel about taking you in the woods when anyone could interrupt us."

Jane returned her laugh with a smirk. "You can't blame a girl for trying though."

"Well, no, I suppose I can't. But I can think of other ways we can spend our time this evening…," she suggested, trailing off.

Picking up on the cue, Jane stopped and pulled Maura toward her, kissing her deeply. She felt her girlfriend instantly respond.

"Something like that?" Jane whispered after breaking off the kiss and beginning to nibble on her ear. A breathy 'uh-huh' was all the further encouragement Jane needed to continue.

* * *

><p>The next day Jane made it a point to call her mother after dinner. It was a phone call she was dreading, but also one she knew she had to make. She tried to call her folks about once a week, just to check in, but this call would be coming early and she suspected that her mom would freak out.<p>

"Hey Ma, this is Jane," she stated after her Ma picked up the phone.

"Janie, what's wrong? Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, everything's fine Ma. I, uh, had something I wanted to ask you."

"Okay, Sweetie, what's that?"

"Well, I met this really nice girl at camp – Maura. I think I told you about her right?"

"Yes, you mentioned her. She sounds like a very nice girl. Very smart. You guys still getting along well?"

Jane rolled her eyes. _Boy are we!_ "Uh yeah, we get along really well. Um, you know how I mentioned that she goes to school in France?"

"Oh, yeah, that's right. I remember you mentioning that. Is she looking forward to going back since the summer is wrapping up?"

"Um, I guess so. I'm not really sure. Hey, you know that once camp is over that I have a couple weeks before school starts back up?" After hearing an affirmative, she continued. "Well, did we have any plans, like family plans or anything?" Jane was reasonable certain that they didn't since they never had family plans since her pop liked working so much and was reluctant to take time off, but it never hurt to check.

"No, nothing really Janie, but I'm looking forward to spending some time with you again. You've been gone all summer! It's like I don't even have a daughter anymore!"

"Ah, Ma, c'mon. You know I've been busy with camp, and think of it like a test run for college."

"You're going to go away for college? Janie, we haven't talked about that. Where are you going? I thought you were going to live at home." Oh, this was not going the way Jane was hoping it would.

"Ma,..Ma! I don't know. I haven't even started applying for schools yet. I may stay in Boston. I may not. I haven't made any decisions yet, okay, so just calm down." She had to get out what she wanted to ask her mother before she lost her nerve. "Ma, I need to ask you something else though."

"Okay…," she could hear the hesitation in her mother's voice; that waiting-for-the-other-shoe-to-drop tone.

"My friend Maura..," she hated calling Maura just her friend, but there were only so many shocks she could give her family at once, "she's invited me to come to Paris with her for about a week between camp and our schools starting." She was met by silence on the other end. Jane waited, but quickly grew impatient. "Ma, you there?"

Clearing her throat, she replied. "Yes Janie, I'm here."

"Uh, so what do you think?"

"Sweetie, that is very kind of your friend, but you know we can't really afford that." She could tell that her mother felt bad about bringing this point up.

"No, Ma, it's okay. Maura said she'd take care of the cost."

"What?" Mrs. Rizzoli responded, disbelievingly.

"Yeah,…uh,…Maura's folks have money and like the idea of Maura brining a friend home for a little while." This wasn't exactly the whole truth, but Jane figured it was close enough that her mother could understand it easier than the more complicated truth. And Maura had said that she'd be lonely. What good parent wouldn't want their kid to be lonely?

"I don't know Jane. I mean, I don't even know this girl."

"She's a good girl, Ma. I think you'd like her."

"Jane, I'm just not sure about this. You going to Europe, alone, with some stranger who we don't even know her family."

Jane knew where this was going, and she was on the fast track to "no" station. "Ma, how 'bout this? What if Maura came home with me for a few days? You could get to know her. If you still think it's a bad idea, then so be it, but maybe once you meet her you'll feel better."

"Janie, I'd love for you to be able to travel to far off places, but you're only 17! And I haven't seen you all summer! I miss my baby!" Jane rolled her eyes, but let her mother continue. "But there's no harm in having you bring your friend home with you before she goes back to France."

A bit disgruntled, Jane thanked her mother and hung up. Well, at least Maura could come back with her before she had to go back to Paris. She sighed and leaned her forehead against the handset. _One bad conversation down, one more to go_, she thought as she made her way to Maura's cabin to break the news.


	14. Homeward Bound

Chapter 14: Homeward Bound

Jane arrived at Maura's cabin a few minutes later and politely knocked on the door. When there wasn't an immediate answer, she popped her head in. Maura was lying on her bed, engrossed in a book.

"Hey there," she said, announcing her presence. Maura looked up and smiled

"Hi," she replied simply. "Did you talk to your mom?" Jane nodded a bit despondently. Maura sensed the change in her body language. "I gather it didn't go so well?"

"Not so much. But on the upside, she did say you were welcome to come back home with me and stay for a while. Knowing my mom, she probably doesn't care how long you stay. I don't know how soon you want to get back to France, but you're welcome to stay as long as you'd want to. I know _I_ don't want you to return any sooner than you have to," Jane admitted.

A genuine smile stretched slowly across Maura's face. Her girlfriend could be so sweet. "Thank you Jane. I would love to meet your family and spend time with you and with them."

Jane was glad Maura took the news so well. She suspected that Maura was deeply disappointed, but she knew that Maura had been brought up too much like a lady for anyone to be able to pick out the sadness when she could cover it up. Jane figured that Maura thought it would be a long shot anyway.

Changing topics, Jane grabbed the book Maura was reading. "So what do you have your nose buried in now?"

* * *

><p>The next week was a blur for everyone. The remaining two sleep-away trips went off without a hitch, which left Bobbi, Jane, and Maura more time to hang out in the evenings since their obligation to chaperone was over. They'd play Scrabble or cards or just hang out and talk, usually roping in one of their roommates that wasn't on the trip into the fun.<p>

Jane and Bobbi also filled their last week talking up the "big game" that they were planning for when the parents arrived to pick up their kids that weekend. Essentially the best girls would make up two teams and they would play a game for the parents. There were a variety of activities that the coaches and counselors were planning to help the kids showcase some of the skills they had learned at camp. Jane and Bobbi had tryouts and picked out the best ones from the group.

Parents weekend was finally upon them. The campground swelled with pot-bellied dads and doting mothers. It was fascinating to see and meet the parents of the kids they'd been working with for months. Jane got a kick out of witnessing the small things that parents and child would have in common, like the way they stood or their eyes or the way they talked. Sometimes it was obvious who was related and sometimes it was an absolute mystery.

The big softball game was a hit. The parents loved seeing their girls play the game, and many of the kids who hadn't made the team came out to support their friends or introduce Jane and Bobbi to their folks. In addition to the game that Bobbi and Jane had organized, there were many activities for the kids to shuttle their parents around to – arts and crafts, soccer, swimming, as well as giving them a tour of the camp, showing them their bunks and the mess hall, and taking them on hikes.

But even wonderful, action packed days must come to a close. Dusk brought Jane waving to the campers she had gotten to know over the last eight weeks. Their parents were laden down with suitcases or trunks while the back-packed campers carried their last arts and crafts projects or the favorite pillow that they'd brought from home. Cars and SUVs kicked up dust on the way out of the parking lot. By nightfall, an eerie silence had fallen over the camp.

The staff gathered around the bonfire. It was tradition. Once the last camper left, someone would start gathering wood, a blaze quickly growing. Unlike at the beginning of camp, where anticipation ran high and time seemed to stretch in a long, lazy path before them, the end of camp always seemed a little sad. There were no more kids running around to try and keep in line, or to soothe when they got scared. The next day would involve packing up the camp and all its supplies for another year until they came back.

At the bonfire, the staff swapped stories of their favorite moments, or their most challenging campers, the memories that they would take with them. They talked about what they were excited about next, where they would be going home to, and whether or not they'd be returning next year. Maura sat next to Jane, holding her hand under a sweater she had brought with her, just in case the evening turned chilly. She was happy to be this close to Jane, and to hear all the stories of how the kids got into scrapes; scrapes that she usually ended up seeing and needing to fix or wrap.

The next day was an absolute bore. Packing always sucked, in Jane's opinion, and the vibe around the camp was that everyone else pretty much agreed. People kept to themselves and packed up the gear they were responsible for. Even the food was pretty lame. Out came all of the random things that hadn't been enough to pack away or that would spoil, so it didn't really congeal into a meal so much as many snacks or mismatched main dishes that you were left to put together and eat.

At lunch, Maura, Jane and Bobbi had met up and agreed to spend the evening packing up their own personal stuff. Maura would come hang out with Bobbi and Jane while they packed, and then they'd move to Maura's cabin and return the favor. Packing was such a dull task, they agreed that they'd have more fun if they were together. It also had the added benefit of ensuring that they were all ready to go the next morning when Bobbi drove them all back to Boston.

The evening passed quickly, with Bobbi and Jane joking back and forth, keeping Maura laughing. She envied their easy friendship born out of many years together. After Maura had packed, Bobbi made up some excuse about needing her driving rest and headed back to her cabin. Jane watched Bobbi's retreating backside, impressed that once again her best bud seemed to read her mind that she wanted some alone time with her girl. This would be their last night at the camp together before she released the Rizzoli clan on unsuspecting Maura. _Boy, I hope this is a good idea,_ she thought, feeling a chill of worry run through her blood.

"Wanna go for a walk? Say good-bye to all our old haunts?" Jane suggested. Maura nodded, taking her girlfriend's outstretched hand and leaving the cabin.

"Quite a summer, huh?" Jane asked, once they were walking along the shore of the lake.

"Indeed," Maura agreed, squeezing her hand. She never would have fathomed that the summer would have turned out like this. "I'm excited to meet your family. Do you think they'll like me?"

Jane chuckled. "I think that they will. I hope you'll like them too. We are an interesting bunch, to say the least."

"I like interesting!"

"Well, then, you'll like us. At least, I hope you will."

Maura actually was hoping for much more. She still hadn't given up on the idea of Jane and her in Paris….not quite yet.

* * *

><p>Bobbi, Jane, and Maura piled in Bobbi's car about mid-morning and headed back home. The car ride was easy and Bobbi was familiar with the roads and the good places to stop for restroom breaks and lunch. They made good time and arrived at the Rizzoli household by mid-afternoon.<p>

Jane's mom came rushing out of the house as Jane was pulling her suitcase and Maura's from the trunk.

"My baby! You're home!" and Jane found herself nearly knocked over with a frantic and engulfing hug from Mrs. Rizzoli.

"Hi Ma. Good to see you too," she deadpanned. Finally releasing her, Mrs. Rizzoli turned and gave Bobbi a hug before finally seeing Maura, who had shyly hung back from the welcome.

Seeing the hesitation in her girlfriend, Jane gently guided her by the hand, leading her over to Angela. "Ma, this is Maura, the girl I was telling you about. Maura, this is my Ma, Angela Rizzoli."

"Maura, it is a pleasure to meet you!" she enthused, bypassing Maura's outstretched hand and engulfing her in a warm hug. Taken back momentarily, Maura quickly found her bearings and returned the hug. It was so nice to be hugged by a mother!

"Ma, let her breathe, would ya?" Jane chastised, and Maura disappointedly felt the hug evaporate.

"Oh! I'm sorry Maura. I'm a big hugger, and Janie's told me such wonderful things about you. Here, let me get your brothers to help with the stuff. You girls come in and tell me all about your summer!"

Frankie and Tommy tumbled out of the house at that moment, also excited to see their long absent sister. More hugs exchanged, though with some good-natured shoving and jostling, just so no one got too sentimental about the whole "welcome back" thing. Pleased with the pretty girl that Jane had managed to drag home, Frankie and Tommy tried to one up each other on bringing in the most bags at one time. Jane tried to hold back her laughter as Maura expressed concern that they might hurt themselves.

"The only thing they'll hurt is their pride, trust me," she whispered. "And possibly our stuff. Let them go at it. It'll mean less work for us anyway." She could still see the worried look in Maura's eyes, but knew her brothers and she knew she had nothing to worry about. "Hey Bobbi, you wanna stay for awhile? Maybe stay for dinner?"

Bobbi grinned, but was already at the driver's side door. "You know I'd love to, but I've left my mom home alone for all summer. I suspect she'd probably like to see me, too. You guys have fun! I'll catch up with you later." She hopped back in the car and the engine roared down the street.

"Here we go," she whispered again to Maura as they made their way into the house, the echoes of Angela yelling at the boys to be careful with their things and to take them upstairs immediately. Maura felt her stomach flip as she followed Jane into the house, gulping down her nervous energy.

Jane glanced over at Maura and saw the worried look on her face. "C'mon. Let's go up to my room and make sure all our stuff made it. With my brothers, you never know."

They walked in on an impromptu wrestling match on the floor of her bedroom between Tommy and Frankie. "What are you doing?" Jane asked, astounded that her brothers had managed to embarrass her within fifteen minutes of her arriving home. They both looked up from the holds they were struggling with around each other.

"Tommy thought he brought up more luggage than me, but he didn't, and then he tried to say his weighed more, but it didn't, and uh…we thought we'd settle this the old fashioned way," Frankie replied, tightening his chokehold for emphasis.

"Well go finish it somewhere besides my bedroom before you break something!"

Immediately picking up on the glare in Jane's eyes, they immediately released each other and quickly stumbled out of her room, pushing each other along the way. Jane overheard Tommy chiding Frankie that he was winning, and she knew it would be a matter of seconds before they were both in chokeholds again.

"Sorry about that," Jane said, turning to find a near-laughing Maura. "What? It isn't funny! They always act like that! You should be thankful that you don't have brothers." At that, Maura couldn't hold back her giggles any more. Jane didn't see what was so funny, but she was glad that Maura wasn't put off by it.

"Being an only child, I've never been around siblings before. It seems like such fun."

"Fun? Are you kidding? It's a pain in the ass is what it is. At least you have solitude and silence when you want it. Those two are always stomping around and breaking stuff or eating everything in sight." Even through her rant, Maura could clearly see the affection that Jane had for them, even if she wasn't willing to admit it.

Maura visibly started taking in her surroundings. "So, this is your bedroom huh? I like it." She demurely sat on the bed, surveying the posters on the wall and the furniture. Jane felt butterflies in her stomach. In her opinion her room wasn't much to see. It had what she needed, a full size bed, dresser, desk, closet and some of her personal trinkets, various sports awards she'd received. Nothing about it was high end. In fact, most of the furniture was given to her family from extended family or things they'd picked up at garage sales or thrift stores. But it was home, and it was comfy.

"Um, thanks. I'm sure it's nothing like what you've got in Paris, but it works for me."

Maura leaned back slightly, her eyelids dropping ever so subtly, but the look was unmistakable. _My girlfriend is in my bedroom, on my bed!_ Excitement and nerves began to war in her body. She tried to hear where her brothers were, but they seemed to be out of earshot. Knowing her family though, the chance of someone walking in was a given, it was just a matter of when.

Clearing her throat, Jane glanced down at their luggage that her brothers had haphazardly discarded to begin pummeling each other. "Uh, maybe we should work on getting you settled in?"

Her heart sinking slightly, Maura stood up and walked toward Jane to inventory the luggage. "Yes, that's a good idea." Unable to resist, she quickly stood on her tiptoes and gave Jane a quick peck on the cheek. "Thanks for inviting me to stay with you." Jane could feel the blush creeping up her neck, and glanced down, trying to play it off.

"Thanks for coming. I hope you still like me after hanging out with my family," she winked.

They spent the next hour unpacking. She showed Maura where she could put her stuff, and then gave her the tour of the house. Jane put in a load of laundry, and when they passed through the kitchen, it was clear that Mama Rizzoli was pulling out all the stops for dinner. It smelled divine, and Jane's stomach rumbled in anticipation. She had missed her mother's cooking at camp the last few months. The frustrating thing about good Italian food was that the smells intoxicated long before the meal was actually ready. They had hours to go before the table would be set.

Jane and Maura went outside to find her brothers, who were playing a pickup game of basketball in the driveway. Seeing the audience and wanting to impress, the game got serious pretty quickly. Jane chuckled, knowing that her brothers were desperately trying to impress the medic. _If only they knew_, she laughed to herself.

"Hey knuckleheads, can we play?" she finally asked, having gotten tired of the smack talk and the ridiculous show they were making. Maura caught her eye and Jane adeptly read the concern behind it. "Maybe not a full game. How about something easy, like HORSE?"

"HORSE? Are you kidding Janie? That's for kids," Tommy shot back. His sister always mocked the idea of playing HORSE.

"Aw c'mon, it's not so bad. Maura's not very familiar with basketball, and it's an easy game to learn."

They grumbled slightly but they wanted to spend more time with Jane's pretty new friend, so they agreed.

Jane quickly went over the rules, and they played several games, with Maura even scoring several baskets. After awhile, it was clear the boys were getting restless, as was Jane.

"Hey Jane, let's play one-on-one. Maura can watch and Frankie can sit out and then play the winner," Tommy suggested. He knew he was a good player and he wanted the chance for Maura to see it. Jane smirked at this idea, seeing right through the plan.

"You know I'm better than you guys. Maybe you two should play and then I play the winner. Make it a tougher competition." After some bantering about who was better than who, Jane recanted and decided to just play Tommy to get him to shut up. Frankie and Maura retired to the porch to watch the action.

Jane had missed the pick up games with her brothers. Though they were both younger than her, they both nearly matched her in height. She found herself quickly enjoying the game with Tommy, teasing him that he'd picked up some new skills while she'd been away.

After the game, which Jane won, they both glanced over to find Frankie and Maura in a fairly in-depth conversation. "Hey, hey, lovebirds, I think you two missed the game!" Tommy shouted to get their attention. Frankie shot his brother a withering look, and Maura looked slightly guilty.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. We were just talking. Frankie was telling me about some fun things to do in Boston while I'm here." Jane grunted. Truthfully, she wasn't so worried about Frankie. He was a good boy, and though she knew he didn't stand a chance with Maura, it still caused waves of jealousy to rise inside of her. Now she'd have to leave her notorious flirt of a brother Tommy bench side (or porch side in this case) with Maura to defend her basketball title. _Great,_ she thought sarcastically.

"All right lazy bones, you had your rest. Now it's time to take on the best. But first I need some water, and Tommy probably does too." He nodded, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Maura, you wanna help me grab some drinks? We can see how much longer it will be before dinner."

As they made their way into the kitchen, the fragrance from the kitchen wafted out to them. Jane asked her about dinner, which Angela admitted would be in about an hour. Maura politely asked if there was anything she could do to help, which pleased Jane's mother immensely.

"Oh, thank you dear, but I've got it under control. You go out and have fun with Jane and the boys. I'll let you know when you all should come inside and clean up."

Jane handed Maura a couple bottles of Gatorade and they headed back to the front yard. Right before opening the front door, Jane quietly warned Maura about Tommy and his flirtatious ways. "He's a good kid, but just…I don't know, don't be surprised. He's got a reputation, even at his age, for being a flirt." Maura nodded, not knowing exactly what she was expected to do with this information, but appreciated it all the same.

After rehydrating, Frankie and Jane took to the "court." Jane knew she had a bit of an uphill battle since she was already tired from playing Tommy and Frankie, being older, was more of a challenge. But she battled it out, glancing frequently at Tommy and Maura on the porch swing. On more than one occasion, Jane missed an easy basket or an elementary block because she was trying to keep tabs on them. _Get back in the game Rizzoli. They're on the freaking porch. They can't do very much there_, but Jane's senses kept sidetracking her resolve. She won the game, but barely.

Frankie was ecstatic. He had never been so close to beating his big sister in basketball. Maybe all that practice with Tommy and some of the guys at the playground were finally paying off!

Before Jane could throw any barbs at Tommy, Angela yelled for them to get cleaned up for dinner. Jane was drenched from playing, and she asked her mother if she had time for a quick shower. Her mother said she could, and Maura offered to set the table since Jane was unavailable to do so, which Angela happily accepted. _Geez, Maura's gonna be the daughter that Ma wished she had!, _she chuckled to herself on the way to the shower.

As Maura was placing the final fork in position, Mr. Rizzoli came home. Maura introduced herself since no one else was around to do so. She immediately could see the family resemblance between he and Jane as she looked into his eyes. He also had a demeanor, even in a couple seconds of knowing him that showed a sincere and reasonable person. _Jane is lucky to have such a warm family_, she thought.

Jane came down the stairs. "Hey Pop! Long time, no see, eh?" He quickly pulled his little girl, who was now taller than him, into a big bear hug.

"There's my working girl, back from the ends of the earth!" She smiled happily. She'd always had a strong connection with her father, who usually helped balance out the emotional eruptions of her mother.

"Dinner time!" Angela announced. Everyone quickly took their places at the dinner table.

Maura politely portioned out the food that was passed to her, while the rest of the Rizzolis more liberally heaped piles of lasagna, bread, and salad onto their plates. After taking a bite of lasagna, Maura complimented Mrs. Rizzoli on her wonderful meal. Jane and her brothers chimed in too, but between bites of food. Jane and Maura talked about camp and what it was like, how things were different, and if they thought they'd go back next year. Even the boys seemed interested in what their sister had been up to for the last few months.

"So, Maura, how long you gonna stay with us?" Tommy asked bluntly.

"Um, I'm not sure. Probably a couple days. I still need to buy my ticket back to Paris," she admitted. She wasn't really sure how long she was welcome, but a couple days seemed to be a safe assumption, thinking back to the adage about fish and house guests.

"Oh, that's right! Ma mentioned that you were from France. That's so cool! Can you speak French?" Tommy continued.

"Of course she can speak French!" Jane replied, thinking the question was stupid. "She goes to school there, after all. But she isn't actually from France. She's American, but she's going to boarding school over there." Maura smiled, pleased that Jane paid such close attention to the details of her life.

"Boarding school?" Tommy snorted. "When do you see your family?"

Glancing at Maura, Jane could see that it was a sensitive topic, so she jumped in, trying to make up for the lack of manners her brother was displaying. "She sees them. They…uh, they travel a lot, and they wanted Maura to have a good education, so that's why they sent her to the boarding school. But Maura does really well there. She's very smart."

Maura gave a half-hearted smile at Jane's attempt to save her socially. She wouldn't have described herself as doing 'really well' at boarding school, at least not socially, but what she lacked in that area she more than made up for academically.

Frankie, also sensing Maura's discomfort, tried to jump in and help, too. "Well, I think it would be cool to go to school in France. Different country, getting to live on your own . . . sounds like a good situation to me."

"What are you saying, Frankie? You don't like living here? You don't like seeing your mother?" Angela replied, laying on a guilt trip. Jane rolled her eyes. Ugh. If there was a wrong way to take something, she thought her mother would usually find a way to take it that way.

"Ma, I don't think that's what Frankie was saying. Just that it would be different, a different experience to be at a boarding school instead of coming home." She had to pull this one out of the fire, and flattery usually worked. "But I'm sure Frankie wouldn't want to give up your cooking, right bro?" she suggested.

"You bet. I don't think I could give that up for adventures abroad. Even Italy can't hold a candle to your cooking, Ma," he replied, picking up the olive branch that Jane was waving under his nose. Jane caught the grateful look he sent her.

"Oh, you kids," Angela replied, but was clearly flattered by the compliments.

After dinner, Jane, Maura, and Angela cleared the table and Angela scooped out little bowls of peppermint ice cream for everyone. It was a cleansing end to a delicious meal.

Maura offered to help clean up afterward, but Angela shooed her away, encouraging her and Jane to go have fun. Jane suggested that they go for a walk around the neighborhood, mostly so that she could get away from her brothers, who, in her opinion, were far too preoccupied with Maura.

"Jane, you have a lovely family," Maura said as they began to meander down the block.

"Thanks," she replied. "They're okay. My brothers certainly like you, and I think Ma does, too." They walked around different blocks. Jane shared tales of the various predicaments she'd gotten into or managed to get out of. She told her about her neighbors, their kids, and even their pets. Maura loved hearing Jane talk. There was so much history that surrounded Jane, generations of stories.

Finally they turned to go back to the house. Maura heard Jane sigh. "I really wish I could go to Paris with you. It would be so cool to be able to take walks and you could tell me about the people and the buildings."

Maura squeezed her hand, but could not find the heart to reply. She still held out hope that maybe the Rizzoli parents would change their mind. She didn't have long to convince them, but she very badly wanted Jane to see the streets of Paris and all the other things it had to offer. She also didn't want to leave her. Their time was running out.

Even their time that evening was vanishing as they were slowly taking in the neighborhood. By the time they returned to the house, Jane's folks had gone to bed and her brothers were watching a late night crime show on television. Enjoying the time they'd had to themselves, Jane quietly asked if Maura wanted to turn in for the night. Watching her seductively, Jane heard her reply "uh-huh" while skimming her fingers along the inside of her forearm.

"We're gonna go to bed guys. See you in the morning," Jane called out to her brothers, who only quickly glanced in their direction before turning back to the television. Without further preamble, Jane followed Maura up the stairs, enjoying the view along the way.

Once they get to Jane's bedroom, Maura turned to her expectantly. "So are we finally alone?"

Jane laughed, than reached for her girlfriend's hips while cocking her head to listen. "I think we are." She leaned in and gently kissed the girl in her arms, pulling her closer. Maura reached up and entangle her hands in Jane's dark locks, deepening the kiss. She can feel Jane guiding her back slowly until the backs of her knees connect with Jane's bed. With the lightest of pushes, she is sitting on the bed, looking up at Jane's darkened eyes and wide grin.

"Wait, wait," Maura pleaded. "Uh . . . let's get ready for bed first, and then we can . . . come back."

Jane leaned down, again capturing her girl's lips. "I think this is going pretty well."

With extreme difficulty, Maura managed to break off the kiss, her breathing erratic. _God, how can she do this to me in a manner of minutes? _ Adopting a teasing tone while Jane began to plant little kisses on her neck, she replied, "It is going well, but I'd much rather be ready for bed…in my pajamas, so that I can fall asleep with you." Jane continued to kiss down her neck, clearly unconvinced. Maura could feel herself losing her resolve. "You remember my pajamas, right? The satiny ones?" She felt Jane pause.

Jane did remember those pajamas. They were a matching short/ tank-top set that looked amazing on her and were heaven to touch. She also remembered that the pajamas seemed to have very easy access to lots of places on Maura's body that she definitely wanted to access.

"The blue ones?" she rasped, causing Maura to gulp down the pleasure she had just by hearing Jane's voice in such an aroused state.

"Yes," she breathed, feeling her wetness continue to pool between her legs.

"Hmpf. Okay, I guess I'll let you go," Jane relented. "But you better not be kidding about those pajamas. If you come out in the Eiffel Tower flannel pj's, I will not be pleased," she groused. She really didn't mind Maura's cute pink pajamas, but she had to put on a good show, after all.

"Would I do that to you?" Maura asked innocently, reaching up to quickly peck Jane's pouty lips before lifting herself off the bed.

"Well, you do tend to lead a girl on," Jane replied teasingly. "But luckily, I have managed to lure you to my home, my bedroom, and my bed, for at least a few days, so I think the odds are in my favor."

She jokingly scowled at Jane, and then disappeared for the bathroom down the hall. In the meantime Jane changed into her sleep clothes – a tank top and pajama shorts with little dogs on them – while Maura was away. After about fifteen minutes, the medic came back, freshly showered and in the promised blue sleep set. Tamping down on her immediate impulse to pick up exactly where they had left off, Jane excused herself so that she could brush her teeth and take care of her pre-bed activities, which took her only a few minutes.

Returning back to the bedroom, Jane closed the door, pausing to take the precious step she nearly forgot when they first got to the bedroom. She locked the door. _Can't be too careful with horny little brothers and nosy mothers around. _She turned to face the girl in her room at last, and slowly began to saunter toward her. "Now where were we?"

Leaning up from where she had laid down on the bed, she gripped the straps of Jane's tank top. "I think I can remind you," she said before aggressively kissing Jane, causing the brunette's knees to go weak.

Jane worked quickly to compensate for her knees, and managed to land on the other side of Maura on the bed. She loved the take-charge Maura when she came out to play. Jane benignly placed her hand on Maura's side, enjoying the feel of the pajamas she was promised, and Maura continued to explore her girlfriend's mouth with her tongue.

The hazel-eyed teen moved down Jane's neck, kissing and sucking along the way as she shifted her weight to be on top of Jane. With the shift of weight, Jane lay prone under her girlfriend, and easily moved her hands from where they were balanced on her hips under the medic's shirt (flimsy as it was) up her back. _God, I love this! _she thought, marveling at the velvety softness of the warm skin beneath her hands.

Maura was also enjoying have Jane in a submissive position. She scooted down her body and began kissing on her stomach. Jane whimpered helplessly, and felt her wetness grow, not realizing until then that her stomach was such an erogenous zone. The small noise caused her girlfriend to look up and make sure she was okay. Meeting dark, hooded eyes, she grinned evilly, realizing that she was accomplishing just what she was hoping to.

Slowly Maura began creeping up Jane's stomach, enjoying the sensation of the ripped abs beneath her lips, and gathering the shirt as she advanced. She admired the strength that rippled through her girlfriend's slender body. Scenes of that afternoon's basketball game flashed briefly through her mind, when she was able to subtly observe Jane keep her brother's at bay, watching the sweat gather on her back and roll down her neck to places she wasn't able to see. She secretly smiled to herself. Well, she would be able to see them, in a manner of speaking, tonight.

Meanwhile, Jane wriggled helplessly beneath her, unsure if she wanted the seductive torture on her torso to stop or keep going. She inhaled sharply as she felt Maura's hand and mouth descend in concert on her breasts. _Oh God!_ Jane tightened her grip on Maura's back, trying desperately to find something to ground herself from the flood of hormones coursing through her. Another small whimper escaped her.

"Do you like this?" Maura asked her, teasingly, knowing full well that she did.

_Now there's talking! Oh God! I'm supposed to talk back. Quick, respond, respond! _Jane managed to grunt out an affirmative reply.

"Oh, good. I wouldn't want to be making you uncomfortable. But I think you could be more comfortable. So let's get rid of this," she commanded, tugging off Jane's tank top. Maura quickly reconnected with Jane's soft mounds after throwing the top aside, teasing her nipples with her mouth and hand mercilessly. Once satisfied, she switched her actions to lavish her mouth on the other breast and massage the thoroughly kissed one.

Jane's hands were tangled in Maura's beautiful locks, the scent of her shampoo was all she could smell, the weight of Maura on her and the sensation of her expert teasing surrounded her. She gripped and clawed, but knew she was at the mercy of another. Maura slipped her thigh between the supine teen's thighs, grinding against her core. She moved up to begin sucking at Jane's pulse point. The dark brunette could feel her breathing becoming more and more erratic.

"Maura..," she pleaded, as she screwed her eyes shut, trying to ride through the waves of pleasure roiling through her body. She wanted more; she needed more. "Please…"

Maura realized what she had done, and she knew it wasn't fair. She eased back from her grinding motions and lightened her onslaught of her girlfriend's neck. She wanted to take Jane, and it was hard not to continue with the actions she had already set in motion. But she knew that she didn't want to take her in her childhood bed, even with the door locked.

Jane realized that Maura was slowing down, easing back, and she opened her eyes. Her chest was still heaving, but was beginning to come back under her control. Maura looked up at her, trying to read her expression. Was she angry, hurt, confused? Jane's eyes were dark and clouded. The medic could only read arousal on the perspiring athlete's face. She placed a sweet, slow kiss on her lips, trying to communicate that she was sorry she had gone so far, but wasn't sorry enough to take back any of her actions.

Slightly slower on the uptake, the tall teen returned the kiss half a beat later, somehow understanding what it meant. Her breathing had nearly returned to its normal cadence, and Maura snuggled closer to her topless soon-to-be lover.

"You make it hard to slow down," Maura stated into the dark bedroom, listening to Jane's heartbeat.

Jane's laughter rung out, surprising Maura. "Well, I don't recall saying that you had to stop," she pointed out practically.

"True, you didn't. But there will still be time for…us," she replied, trying to stifle a yawn unsuccessfully. Jane caught the yawn and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head.

"Seems like someone is sleepy. And here I thought I'd have a chance to pay you back."

Maura nuzzled against the slightly salty neck, enjoying the smell that was uniquely Jane. "I'll still be here tomorrow." Jane pulled her closer and draped the bed sheets and comforter over both of them.

"Good." She kissed her forehead once more and quietly listened as the medic's breathing steadied out and Jane was sure she was asleep.

"I'm not sure how I can let you go," she whispered to the darkness.


	15. Summer's End

Chapter 15: Summer's End

The next morning Jane woke early to find Maura curled up in her arms. _Turnabout is fair play_, she thought to herself. One arm was useless to her since Maura was laying on it. The other arm had free range of motion, though it was currently tucked around her girlfriend's stomach, holding her close.

Jane loosened her grip from around Maura's middle, and moved her hand down to massage Maura's ass through her sweet pajamas. Oh, she loved her girlfriend's rear; so round and supple but muscular. The sensation was heavenly. Maura let out a low groan, which fueled Jane's desire even more. She slipped her hand down the waistband of the blue shorts and under the satin underwear that Maura was wearing. _Even better,_ she thought to herself, enjoying rubbing and pressing the soft flesh of her bottom while nuzzling closer to her girl's neck.

She could hear Maura's breathing begin to change and knew she would wake up soon. Jane decided to abandon her lower half, lest she be tempted by other places she could go, and she worked her way up Maura's side. She dipped her hand under the blue top, again reveling in the wonderful softness of this girl in her arms. _What a wonderful way to wake someone up,_ she thought to herself. _Or at least a wonderful way for me to wake up,_ she mused, continuing to ascend the honey-blonde's torso.

She had finally reached where she wanted, and began cupping Maura's perfectly round breast. Since the medic was laying on her side, Jane had to content herself with the one, but content she was as she rolled and teased the nipple, while her lips began to softly kiss at the nape of her girlfriend's neck.

Maura's breathing was accelerating, and Jane could feel how it was rising and falling.

"I think someone's awake now," she whispered into her ear.

"If I am, does that mean you'll stop," the petite teen whispered back. "Because I could still be asleep."

Jane laughed at her response, kissing her more soundly on the neck. "You don't have to be asleep, but I hope you enjoyed your wake up call."

Maura turned over on her back, looking up into Jane's nearly black eyes. "I loved my wake up call," which was the only encouragement Jane needed to dip down into the slumber-warm neck to continue her earlier work.

* * *

><p>A little later, the girls heard Jane's mother downstairs moving about, beginning to make breakfast.<p>

"I guess that's our cue that we should be getting up," Jane said, taking in Maura's tousled appearance. Having Maura come back to Boston with her was a fantastic idea. She was thoroughly enjoying their evenings and mornings. Unfortunately, they'd have to leave the sanctuary of her bedroom, but the demands of society could not be kept at bay. _Oh well, so goes life, _she thought.

Jane propped her head up on her hand. "So what would you like to do today?"

Maura smiled. "I have no idea. I haven't spent any time in Boston, so anything would be fine with me."

"Well, I wish we didn't have to leave my bedroom, but I think my parents and brothers would start to get a little suspicious." Her honesty elicited a loud laugh from her girl. "I think a tour of Boston would be in order." Maura nodded happily. "Okay, you get dressed and I'll go downstairs and talk to Ma."

Jane threw a t-shirt and a robe on and headed for the door, with a quick look back at Maura on her bed with her knees drawn around her chest watching her. _Oh, this would be so easy to get used to_.

In the kitchen, she could see her mother was in the midst of making French toast. "Mmm, this looks good Ma. You need any help?" Angela looked up to see her daughter. Jane looked so happy that she was practically beaming. Angela was a little surprised at her daughter's good mood as she usually wasn't a morning person, or at least an immediately-out-of-bed morning person.

"Janie, good morning! You sleep okay?" Jane paused half-way in the fridge from getting out the apple juice. Was her mother prying?

"Uh..yeah, I guess so."

"I just wondered if it was hard to get used to the old house again after the quietness of the woods for all those weeks. I'm glad you didn't have a problem." Relief swept through the athlete's body. Her mother was still clueless about the actual extent of her 'friendship' with Maura. _Oh thank God!_

"Nope, no problems at all. Just same old, same old. Good to be back in my own bed though. Those camp beds are not really built for comfort," she replied, a little too chipper, causing Angela to raise her eyebrows in response. Boy Jane seemed really happy this morning! Seeing her mother's suspicious look, Jane searched to change the topic. "Um, so did you need some help? Looks like you're whipping up quite a spread here," she noted, taking in the fruit, powdered sugar, and what looked like something in a pot that might be homemade syrup in time.

"Ah, I've got this handled. Why don't you go make sure you're brothers are getting up. Breakfast is probably about another thirty minutes off."

"I think Maura's in the bathroom, but once we're ready, I'll wake them. You know how they don't like to be woken up before the food is actually on the table, lazy bums." Angela smiled. That was actually true of all the Rizzolis, not just Jane's brothers, but she decided not to point that out to her unusually perky daughter this morning.

"So what are you girls planning on doing today?"

"I think I'll take Maura around the city, show her the sights. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a good plan. Be sure to take her to the North End. I don't think a tour of Boston by an Italian would be complete if you didn't take her there." Jane laughed in response. _So true, so true._

"I wish I could take her to a Red Sox game. Maura's not the biggest sports fan, but it's such a great experience. Too bad ticket prices are astronomical," Jane mused.

"Hmm . . . Have you tried asking your Uncle Arthur about it? You know he is with that advertising agency that does all of the Red Sox promotions and events. Sometimes he has a couple extra tickets that the agency can't use. And I think they have a game tonight. Sometimes last minute things happen and people can't use the tickets. It'd be worth you calling him."

"Ma! That's a great idea! I'll call him a little later. Thank you!" She bounded upstairs to check on Maura's progress. It would be awesome if she could score those tickets. She decided not to tell Maura about this possibility since it probably wouldn't happen, and she didn't want to disappoint her. She was already considering when she could step away to call Uncle Artie without being noticed.

When she returned back to the bedroom, she saw Maura was dressed casually, but impressively, in tight jeans and a loose fitting knit top. _She always looks great,_ Jane thought admiringly.

"Breakfast should be ready soon. I'll be down in a few minutes after I get ready. But we have some juices in the fridge and water and maybe even some teas, so you're welcome to help yourself to whatever you'd like," she suggested.

Maura hopped up after tightening her last shoe, and quickly pecked Jane on the cheek. "Okay, I'll see you there." After hearing her descend down the stairs and convinced she was out of earshot, Jane quickly went out into the hall and grabbed the cordless phone from its jack, dialing her uncle as she ducked back into her bedroom.

* * *

><p>At breakfast, Jane and Maura hammered out a plan for the day, taking in suggestions from the Rizzoli clan. They decided they'd go downtown and grab some fancy coffee drinks and walk through the Gardens and around the Common. They'd check out the John Hancock Tower and then they'd head over to Quincy Market for lunch and walk around the North End and the waterfront.<p>

"Then we can head back home and get cleaned up. I have a surprise for you tonight," Jane grinned. Maura got very excited and begged Jane to tell her, but she wouldn't budge. She caught her mother's eye across the table and gave her a wink.

It was a gorgeous summer day in Boston to be out on the town – not too hot, just the way summer days should be in New England. The girls easily passed the time, and Maura enjoyed being able to walk around the small city. It was easy to get where they wanted to go via foot, and if they got tired, they could always jump on the T. She was even more convinced that Jane would love visiting Paris and walking around the streets with her. _If only I could get her there_, she wished.

They arrived back at the Rizzoli house a little before 5 o'clock and the house was empty. After needling her all day, Jane was at last prepared to give up her secret on their night's activities.

"Okay, you ready to hear what I we're doing tonight?" Maura nodded eagerly, awaiting the answer. "All right. Well, this probably isn't exactly up your alley, but it is a super Boston-y thing to do, and I think you'll really like it. You know how I'm a big Red Sox fan?" She paused, and Maura again nodded. "Well, typically because our ball park is smaller, tickets to go to a game are crazy expensive. But I talked to my uncle, who works for the advertising agency that does all of the player promos and stuff, and he actually had a couple extra tickets to tonight's game. So we are going to the ball game tonight!" Jane's enthusiasm bubbled over, and Maura couldn't help but catch it.

Though she wasn't a sports fan, she had read about the infamous Fenway Park and she could feel the town's enthusiasm for baseball. It was hard not to catch it, and being so close to Jane, she knew she'd have to become a fan at some point anyway. Might as well jump on the ship now.

"There's just one catch. Tonight the Red Sox play the Yankees," she scowled, and she could see Maura didn't understand the meaning behind that. "We hate the Yankees. Sometimes those games can get a little out of control. People get a bit emotional about sports, especially baseball, and especially when its against our most hated rival, so sometimes fights break out and stuff. So my uncle insisted that he come with us. It's probably for the best anyway. He's a pretty big guy and I don't think people will be as likely to mess with us if he's there."

"Jane, this sounds amazing! I've never been to a baseball game before!"

The brown-eyed teen laughed. "Well, you are in for a real treat. I'm totally psyched, too. I've been to lots of Red Sox games, but I've actually never been when we've been up against the Yankees. Those tickets are notoriously hard to get, and I was actually shocked Uncle Artie had them available at all. We totally lucked out." She glanced at her watch. "But we've got to get ready. The park gets packed pretty earlier, and I like to see batting practice beforehand. We're meeting my Uncle near the park entrance in about an hour, so we should get our stuff together and head out."

The trolley cars for Kenmore Square were packed to the bursting point, but is was the most efficient way to get to the game. Jane made sure to keep a close eye on Maura, and would discreetly hold her hand when she was worried that they'd get separated. She also liked holding Maura's hand, but downplayed their public displays of affection, especially in crowds like this. _No need to draw attention to ourselves. You never know what assholes may be around to make a scene._ Jane carefully guided her to where they were meeting her uncle.

Maura was surprised to meet the large bear of a man that Jane quickly hugged and called Uncle Artie. He was barrel-chested and towered about a foot over Maura and a good half-foot over the lanky Jane. She politely held out her hand as Jane introduced him to her, and he quickly pulled her in for a tight hug.

"Any friend of Janie's is a friend of mine. I'm so glad Janie called me up. I was just about to see if anyone from the office could use the extra tickets, but I was much happier to have some great company to bring along. A Red Sox/Yankees game is always a good game!"

They made their way into the park, with Jane and Uncle Artie pointing things out and spewing facts at Maura. They were in their element and loved sharing interesting information about their favorite team and the ballpark itself.

"…And our park is smaller because of the way it was built. We weren't able to build it bigger because of surrounding neighborhood buildings, but to equal the playing field, so to speak, the architects made The Green Monster, which is this huge green wall that players have to hit balls over if they want to knock it out of the park. It's a real challenge," Jane spewed her baseball fun facts.

On the way to their seats, Uncle Artie insisted that they get some traditional food, so they loaded up with sodas, hot dogs, and peanuts before making their way to left field.

"These are incredible seats Uncle Artie," Jane gushed as they sat in the fourth row back from the field. She never would have been able to get tickets to this game if she'd tried on her own, let alone so close to the field. Maura looked around her, taking in the already very crowded ballpark. She agreed with Jane; the seats were amazing.

The game started on time, and Jane explained about the different players as they came to bat, regardless of if they were Red Sox or Yankees players. She also explained how to read the different statistics on the huge electronic scoreboard.

There were a few hecklers with Yankee jerseys seated near the trio, but most of the time other Red Sox fans (who surrounded the loud-mouths) shouted them back down. They started getting drunker and louder in the fifth inning, and by the seventh inning stretch, Jane could tell that Uncle Artie's fuse was getting very short. He finally stood up and started shouting back at the jerks.

"Hey, listen guys, I'm here with my niece and her friend and we're just trying to enjoy the game. Your smart mouths aren't helping. Why don't you just shut up, huh?"

Maybe because he actually stood up, or maybe because he was such an intimidating figure to begin with, the hecklers felt that they couldn't back down from a challenge. They too stood up, and begun flinging insults right back at the large man.

Jane saw Uncle Artie getting angrier, his body trembling while he balled his fists tightly at his side, the color of his face becoming redder. Though Uncle Artie prided himself on being the calm one in the family, no Rizzoli was a pushover, and the famous Italian temper would eventually find its way to the surface.

She tried to diffuse the situation, tugging on her Uncle's sleeve. "Hey, Uncle, why don't we just go up and tell the cops about these guys? They're disturbing the peace and you know that Boston's worked really hard at trying to clean up these games. They're not gonna let these guys stick around."

As he was turning toward Jane to consider taking her advice, his facial expression suddenly changed from anger to panic. He grabbed his left shoulder and his eyes went wide. "Uncle Artie?" she asked, but he was already falling backward, his body jerking alarmingly.

Maura, who was seated beside Jane and had watched the change in Jane's uncle immediately understood what was wrong. "Oh my God, Jane, he's having a heart attack!"

Jane was shocked. "What?"

Knowing there was no time to waste, Maura quickly stepped around Jane, and began trying to lay her unconscious uncle onto his back – which wasn't easy given the tightly packed stands. Remaining calm, she looked up at Jane. "I need your help. I saw a defibrillator at the top of the stairs, on the right. Go get it. I need to start CPR on him, but the machine will work best." Jane nodded, dumbly. "Go, now!" and Jane ran off. "You," she said making eye contact with the person that had sat on the other side of Uncle Artie, who was right above her head now, panic-stricken. "There are cops all around here. Flag one down or go find one. We need to get the EMTs here right away." The man ran off, climbing over the now vacant seats that Maura, Jane, and Artie had abandoned.

Jane was back with the defibrillator. "Maura, here," she said, shoving the plastic box as her. Maura had just completed giving him two short breaths and watched his chest rise and fall. Without losing any further time, she opened the box and took out the electric shock pads, relieving them of their sticky backs. She had to use two sets of sticky pads because, unfortunately Uncle Artie was a hairy fellow and the pads had to stick right onto the skin to be effective. Maura listened intently as the device spat out electronic instructions about continuing CPR and when to stand back.

Though going through all the motions, Maura spared a brief thought of thanks that she was so petite - there was precious little room between the stadium seats and the next row. She had instructed the next row down to move because she, and everyone else, needed to be clear of the body when the defib issued electronic shocks.

Due to the crowds, Maura had to go through five rounds of CPR with defibrillator assistance, but at last the EMTs came. She quickly relayed to them what his status was, and what had happened leading up to the occurrence. She told them that she too was a medic, and she could see that the revelation gave them relief and understanding as to how a civilian was able to handle an emergency situation which such aplomb.

Jane and Maura followed the EMTs out of the ballpark. They offered Jane a ride in the ambulance with them, but unfortunately there was only room for one person. Even in her haze, Jane refused to leave Maura alone in the big city, and asked where they were taking him. After getting the information, she said that they'd make their own way there, and then the ambulance was off.

Jane pulled out her cell phone and called her Mom, quickly telling her what had happened and where they were going. Angela said she'd meet her there. Jane knew she'd tell the rest of the family, too.

"C'mon, let's get to the hospital," the shaken brunette said, hailing down a cab.

* * *

><p>"Geez, what a night," Angela said as the family noisily made their way into the Rizzoli living room. They had just spent the last four hours in the emergency room waiting for news on Uncle Artie. Jane and Maura had arrived first since the hospital was in Boston proper, and the rest of the Rizzolis rushed in about twenty minutes later.<p>

Jane remembered the look of panic on her father's face as he asked her, and then an attending nurse, what the status of his brother was. He had been in surgery for hours. While they waited, Jane told her family what had happened, and how Maura had taken charge of the situation. Finally the doctor came out and told them that his prognosis was good. "Did any of you know the Good Samaritan that started CPR on Mr. Rizzoli?"

Jane piped up. "Yeah, she's right here, actually. She's my friend visiting and the three of us went to the game together. She's an EMT," Jane stated proudly.

The doctor nodded, but was a bit confused because she appeared so young. "You're an EMT? You look very young to be in the field."

Maura smiled tiredly. "I am still in high school, but I received my training as an EMT and worked this summer as a medic at a camp a few hours from here."

"Ah, I see. Well, young lady, Mr. Rizzoli was very lucky he invited you to the game. Because of your quick action, we don't anticipate any brain damage, and he doesn't seem to have any damage to his rib cage, a common side effect we see with CPR. It was very smart of you to have noted where the defibrillator was and to get it so quickly. He certainly owes you a debt of gratitude." Maura looked down and smiled sheepishly. She wasn't used to being the center of attention and it made her feel awkward, but she was proud that she had been able to help.

The doctor continued. "I'm sure you're all eager to see him for yourselves. Please understand that he is very tired, so you may visit him, but only one at a time and for no more than five minutes." Taking in the crowd again, he further clarified his statement. "It would be best if he had no more than three visitors tonight. The rest of you can see him tomorrow."

Jane's father went in first and came out a few minutes later. He said his brother was extremely tired and not exactly coherent. "I told him we'd let him get some rest but that we'd be back first thing tomorrow morning. I let him know that we were all out here praying for him and wishing him a speedy recovery." He turned to Jane and Maura. "He doesn't remember much of what happened, so I told him a little, but we can tell him the full story tomorrow. He was starting to fall asleep as I talked to him, but he looks pretty good considering."

Before anyone could say anything further, Mr. Rizzoli pulled Maura into a tight hug. "Thank you for saving my brother," he choked out, his voice thick with emotion. He pulled back after a moment from the stunned teen. He cleared his throat and blinked several times, not wanting to have an emotional display in front of his family. "Let's go home," he said, looking at the door and not making eye contact with anyone.

The kids quietly retreated to their bedrooms while Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli went to the kitchen to talk and unwind a bit before they went to bed. Maura and Jane got ready for bed. It was nearly two a.m. and they were both exhausted. When Maura came back from the bathroom, teeth freshly brushed and face glowing from its recent scrubbing, she crawled into bed and snuggled against Jane, who was staring at the ceiling.

"Hey there," Jane said, pulling the girl closer. "How are you doing? You okay?" Maura sighed. It had been a big night.

"Yeah, I'm okay, just still processing it all. I've never had to do anything like that, but I'm glad I was able to help."

"Maur, you more than helped. You probably saved my uncle's life."

Maura was humbled by the praise, but didn't think that was true and shook her head. "I helped, but the EMTs would have been there soon."

Jane kissed her forehead gently, still holding her tightly. "I'm no doctor, or EMT for that matter, but I saw how long it took them to get there. Yankee-Red Sox games always sell out. There were tons of people there, which made it difficult for them to get to us, even shouting and running all the way. No, it was because of you, and because you noticed your surroundings when you got there, that he is doing as well as he is."

"Thank you, Jane," Maura said, finally taking the compliment. She was still a little shaken up from all the excitement, and she speculated that she would be sore tomorrow since saving someone via CPR is an incredibly physical act, but being in Jane's arms brought her a sense of peace. She quickly fell asleep.


	16. Wish Granted

Chapter 16: Wish Granted

The next morning Jane got up before Maura and went downstairs to make her girlfriend a cup of tea to wake her up. Because everyone had gotten to be so late, most of the house was still asleep except for Angela.

"Hey Ma," Jane said, opening the fridge for some juice.

"Good morning Sweetie. How are you doing today? Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, slept okay. Maura's still asleep, but I thought I'd make her some tea and take it up to her. Is Pops still asleep or did he go to work today?" Angela shook her head.

"No, he's still asleep, but I'll probably get him up in the next few minutes. I know he wanted to head to the hospital as soon as everyone was up. Knowing your brothers, that may be awhile, so if the four of us are up, we may just go and then come back for them later and return for second visit this afternoon."

Jane nodded, knowing how cranky her brothers could be if they didn't get enough sleep.

Angela continued. "I'm going to make some breakfast for us before we head out. Waffles sound good?"

"Waffles sound great, Ma. Thank you," she said, and gave her mother a quick hug before beginning the preparations for Maura's tea.

"Great. They should be ready in about forty-five minutes. That should give you girls enough time to shower and be ready. We'll head to the hospital after that."

Finished preparing Maura's tea, Jane went upstairs with her glass of apple juice and the steaming mug to share the game plan for the morning.

Maura was already awake when Jane returned and brightened when she saw the steaming mug. She eagerly held out her hands to take it. Jane relayed the news and then excused herself to take a shower and get ready.

Mrs. Rizzoli was just finishing setting the table when the girls arrived downstairs.

"This looks wonderful, Mrs. Rizzoli," Maura acknowledged politely. Angela smiled. Pop was already at the table reading the morning paper.

"Girls, we wanted to talk to you," Angela started, looking over at Frank for reassurance. He quietly folded his paper and nodded solemnly.

"Maura, you showed incredible bravery yesterday saving Artie. You were calm and took charge of a very scary situation. People twice your age couldn't have acted more professionally," Angela stated matter-of-factly. Maura looked down at her clasped hands, feeling the blush creep up her neck and color her cheeks. She didn't know what to do with herself when receiving all of this praise. "You're clearly a bright, intelligent girl, but being able to save someone's life like that . . . that's beyond impressive."

Mr. Rizzoli cleared his throat. "Maura, you saved my brother's life. I can't ever repay you for that. Thanks will never be enough," he said gruffly. Though Maura was still plagued by her own doubts as to how much she truly contributed, she kept her thoughts to herself.

He continued. "You asked Jane to go to Paris with you awhile ago." At this, she looked up and glanced quickly at Jane. Her face mirrored Maura's surprised expression with the sudden change in topic. "If you still want her to go, you two have our permission."

"Really Pop? Ma?" Jane asked, looking at them both disbelievingly. Pop nodded again, his hands clasped, elbows resting on the table.

"We think that if Maura can handle such a critical situation with such ease, she can probably handle anything else that you girls might get into in Paris. BUT," he emphasized, "we are trusting you both to behave. Jane, we believe we've raised a good, responsible girl. Don't do anything that you think your mother or I wouldn't approve of. This is a big deal. If it was one of your goofball brothers, I'm not sure we'd be making the same decision, but you've always been the responsible one." He paused before continuing. "In another year you may be going off to college." At this statement, he could see that Angela wanted to say something, but he sent her a look that made her close her mouth again. "We think it's a great chance for you to see a little bit more of the world with someone who can really help you get the most out of it."

Jane jumped up and wrapped her arms around her father's neck. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She gushed. Frank patted her arm affectionately as it was difficult from that angle to truly return her hug. She quickly followed up with a big hug to her mother as well.

Maura beamed from her seat at the table, not as comfortable with hugging as the Rizzolis clearly were. "Thank you Mr. Rizzoli. I would love for Jane to still come with me. I think she will have a great time, and we will be very careful, I promise."

Looking up from hugging her mother, Jane grinned stupidly at Maura. She couldn't believe her folks had given her permission! This was amazing! She could see that Maura was just as happy as she was.

It was hard for either girl to sit through their breakfast and eat, but they did their best, eating a waffle apiece. Afterward the foursome headed out to the hospital, leaving Frankie and Tommy a note and telling them that they'd be back with lunch around noon.

At the hospital, the visiting rules had relaxed slightly. Uncle Artie could see people two at a time. Mr. and Mrs. Rizzoli went in first, leaving Jane and Maura alone to begin planning their trip.

"We should check out plane tickets when we get home," Maura stated quickly.

"Yeah, before they change their mind," Jane joked. "When do you think we should leave?"

"Well, depending on ticket prices, we could try to leave this Friday or Saturday. That would give us a week there and it would get you back right before school starts." Jane nodded in agreement. "I know that doesn't give you much time to settle back in, though. We could cut our trip a little shorter. I think we'd still be everything in five or six days."

"No, let's try to get a week, if we can. I can handle the first day of school a little jet-lagged if I need to," Jane replied, winking at her.

At about that time, Jane's parents came out. "Girls, Uncle Artie would like to see you."

The two teens quietly entered his dim hospital room. "Hey girls, how are you?" Uncle Artie asked cordially. He looked worlds better in Jane's eyes than the frighteningly pale man she had seen laid out in the bleachers yesterday.

"Hi Uncle Artie! You're looking better today," Jane teased. Maura stood near Jane, also pleased with his pallor.

"Yes, I feel much better too, thanks to your friend here." Maura blushed for the second time that morning.

"I'm happy I could help," she replied modestly.

"Help?" he boomed. "Listen, Sweetheart, I've talked to my brother and I've talked to the doctors. Your fast action is why I'm here and in the good shape I'm in today."

At this, Jane put her arm around Maura's shoulders. "Yup, I know how to pick 'em, don't I?" she beamed with pride. Maura smiled softly. The whole Rizzoli family was so warm and loving to her. She wished she could stay here longer. _At least I get to take Jane home with me for a week_, she thought happily.

They chatted for a bit longer. Uncle Artie told them about the different medical procedures that the doctors had performed on him yesterday. Jane told him in a play-by-play fashion how Maura had taken charge of the situation last night until the medics arrived. It was easy to see how impressed he was with her actions from Jane's tale.

Soon, they heard a knock on the door. It was Angela. "Girls, we should probably head back to the house for the boys. I'm sure they're getting hungry and we need to stop off and pick something up for everyone."

Maura and Jane stood to exit.

"Jane, can I have a minute with you, before you go?" Uncle Artie asked. The lanky brunette looked at Maura, and she silently nodded and closed the door behind her.

"I hear you'll be going to Paris with our young heroine, eh?" Jane nodded, blushing ever so slightly. "I think you girls will have a wonderful time. Your mom and dad filled me in on the details. I know Maura is bankrolling your side of the trip, but I really do appreciate what she did for me. Your folks are gonna give you some money because I can't get to my bank right now, but its really from me. I want you two to have a good time, and be responsible, but this way you can help pay your own way. And you can treat her a time or two without dipping into your college savings."

Shocked, Jane sat there, unable to speak for a moment. "You don't have to do that Uncle. I was gonna pay for some stuff anyway and…"

Uncle Artie waved his hand at her, indicating she should stop. "Stop, it's done. Decision made. No arguments. You just take care of that little girl. She's a good one, Jane." Jane nodded. She couldn't agree more.

"Okay, off you go. Go get lunch and then I can see those crazy brothers of yours." Jane stood and pecked her Uncle on the cheek before exiting the hospital room.

After lunch, the Rizzoli clan, sans Jane and Maura, headed back to the hospital for the second round of visits. Jane and Maura began looking at plane ticket prices on line.

"Jane, it looks like it will be cheaper if we fly out of New York," Maura said finally, after searching for thirty minutes and comparing different airline prices and airport departures. "Even with train tickets and staying in Manhattan for a night, the difference is significant since we are leaving so soon. Do you think your folks would be okay if we left from there?"

Jane thought about it momentarily, but figured that since her folks were okay with sending her across the Atlantic, they'd probably be okay, for the sake of Maura's money, with letting them go to NYC. Plus she had been there several times before since they had family down there, so she knew how to get around the city without a problem. "I think they'd be okay with it.

"Okay, then. We should double check before we buy these, but I think we could leave on Friday, spend the night in New York, and then fly out Saturday afternoon." Jane looked over her shoulder at the tickets.

"Yup, that looks like it will work," she stated excitedly.

* * *

><p>That night the girls talked about their plan over dinner with the rest of the Rizzolis. Frank and Angela agreed that it was okay for the girls to take the train down to New York the day before they had to fly out so that they could get the better airline ticket prices. Both parents knew that Jane knew how to get around the city since they'd been there many times before. In talking further with Maura, it was also apparent that she'd been there many times, too. The two teens promised to stay to the safer parts of the city.<p>

"I spoke to my father's assistant, who said she would arrange for the train tickets, the hotel accommodations, and the airline tickets. Once she emails me all the information, I'll let you know so you know how to reach us if you need anything," Maura informed them. She had actually left specific instructions regarding the hotel arrangements, but she didn't need the family, in particular Jane, to know about them just yet.

Turning to Jane, Maura continued. "Father's assistant also said she'd make sure that the apartment was refreshed and stocked before our arrival on Sunday morning. If there's anything in particular you'd like her to buy, let me know. She typically gets fresh fruit, croissants, jam, butter . . . things like that, but we can tell her to pick up anything else."

Having someone grocery shop for you, that wasn't your mother, was a very foreign concept to Jane. "I'm sure whatever she gets will be fine. I'm not picky."

Thursday flew by. Between the girls making sure they had everything they needed for the trip, packing, and spending some time with the Rizzolis, the entire day was spent before they knew it.

Their train to New York left at noon on Friday, which didn't give them much time in the morning. They got up, got ready, and dragged their bags downstairs. Angela had again made a full blown breakfast of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, and she had even picked up some croissants in honor of their voyage.

"Ma, this is great!" Jane exclaimed, taking in the feast.

"Well, I couldn't let my girls off on their big adventure without making sure you were well fed." She turned around quickly, feeling the tears begin to well up in her eyes. Oh, her little baby was going so far away! At least she'd be back in a little over a week.

The teens ate well, and Jane packed a couple of the croissants for the road, just in case they got hungry and needed something to munch on. Afterward, Mr. Rizzoli drove them to the train station after asking many questions to make sure the girls had everything. "Passports? Money? Your ticket information? Your flight information? Shoes?" Jane tried to patiently wade through all of the questions, but when her father began asking about where the American Embassy was, Jane nearly lost her cool. Thankfully, Maura was there to help field some of the questions when she could see that Jane was getting agitated.

He hugged the girls good-bye and watched as they made their way to the appropriate gate. Jane was giddy in her excitement, and Maura could barely contain herself. They'd have a whole week to themselves, just the two of them. No parents, no brothers, no campers, no roommates – just them. It seemed almost like a dream.

Before they had left, Maura had given Angela all of their contact information for where they'd be staying in New York and in Paris. She wrote down the train and flight information so she could check on line about the status if she started to worry. She also assured (and reassured) Angela that they would call at a variety of checkpoints including when they arrived to the hotel in New York, when they were at the JFK airport waiting for their flight, and when they arrived in Paris. She also promised that she would make Jane either email or call on a daily basis, just so her family would know that she was okay. Angela finally (finally!) seemed satisfied and had hugged both girls tightly before they left for the station with Frank.

The train ride was smooth and uneventful. Jane loved taking the train to New York instead of the family car or, when she'd visit her aunts and uncles without her mom and dad, the bus. It felt more relaxed and upscale, and there was certainly less yelling since her brothers weren't sharing the backseat. There were also no smelly people with their smelly lunches sitting near her as there were on the bus.

"This is great Maura! I get the distinct impression that I'm getting spoiled here," she said, referring to their train ride.

Her girlfriend squeezed her hand and replied cryptically, "I've got more planned."

In New York, Maura hailed down a taxi and intentionally gave the driver an address instead of a location name, even though she knew full well that he'd be able to take them there immediately by the name. "It's a surprise," she informed him so he didn't blurt out the name of the place. Jane's eyebrows shot up again, silently begging her to tell her, but Maura shook her head. She liked drawing out the surprise as long as she could.

After a short cab ride, they pulled up to the Four Seasons Hotel. Jane looked out the window, knocking her forehead lightly on the window as she tried to look up and take in the height of the building from the cab window. "Wow," she said softly, taking in the gold plating of the lobby and the sharply dressed bag boys waiting to assist incoming guests.

Maura paid the cabbie after their bags were curbside, including a generous tip. Immediately, a baggage attendant came to assist them. Jane felt out of her element, but Maura seemed completely relaxed. The tall athlete was relieved to let Maura handle the situation, since she knew exactly what to say to whom and where to go.

She checked them into the hotel while Jane fidgeted leaning against a nearby plush chair. The baggage attendant followed them to their room, and Maura unlocked the door to a deluxe suite. Entranced, Jane slowly walked into the space while Maura tipped the bag handler. The Bostonian was drawn to the window across the space, and was admiring the view of Central Park below when she felt Maura wrap her arms around her waist.

"Do you like it?" she asked quietly, kissing Jane's neck. The brunette turned around.

"Like it? This is amazing! This space is huge! And the view is just…unbelievable," she gushed, eyes wide with adoration. She felt overwhelmed that Maura had gone to all this trouble. "You didn't have to do all of this though. It's too much."

The medic shook her head. "I disagree. I think that it is just enough. Let's go see the rest of the space," she said, tugging at Jane's hand. A moment later, they were standing in the bedroom, a king bed stretched out before them. "What do you think?"

Jane grinned evilly and then theatrically threw herself on the plush bed, causing a wave of fluffiness to ripple from her. "This must be heaven."

The hazel-eyed teen quickly crawled onto the bed to kneel beside Jane. "Well, the Four Seasons in Manhattan with my girlfriend…alone…I'd say its pretty close." Without further thought, Maura descended on her travel companion's lips, enjoying the sensation she never seemed to tire of.

"Mmmm…" Jane moaned into the kiss.

Maura broke off. "I believe there was a promise to you that I made months ago, and I intend to fulfill that promise…now."

"Oh God, really?" Maura nodded smugly. "Finally!" Jane cheered, causing Maura to giggle. Without needing further encouragement, she began to kiss her genius girlfriend with abandon. Maura reciprocated in equal measure, but quickly gained the upper hand, using her weight to push Jane back down onto the bed.

"I promised you it would be special. Now no one can interrupt us and everyone we know is miles away," she said seductively as she began to pull Jane's t-shirt over her head. Jane sat up to get the shirt off, but was not going to be out-played by Maura. She gripped her girlfriend's waist, ensuring that Maura was seated squarely on her lap and began kissing her collar bone while unbuttoning the form-fitting blouse.

"This blouse has been taunting me all day," the athlete acknowledged, her fingers nimbly undoing the buttons. "Now I finally get to exact my revenge on it." She threw the small piece of clothing aside, now facing the heavenly sight of her well-endowed partner's firm breasts, clad in an elegant navy satin bra. "Mmm," she moaned, burying her face in Maura's ample bosom. Her hands found the clasp in the back, enabling her to slowly pull away the fabric from the warm skin.

Before Maura could get her bearings, Jane flipped her onto her back and began kissing and massaging her newly liberated chest. The medic was having difficulty remembering what her plan had been. She had thought she'd get to take Jane first, but that plan was quickly going out the window.

Jane had waited _somewhat_ patiently for so long to have Maura, she couldn't contain herself now that she had finally, officially received the all-clear. She knew she should slow down, to savor this moment, but her teenage libido was having none of it.

"You are so beautiful," she murmured, looking up into the beautiful green eyes of her flushed girlfriend. She climbed back up Maura's body to take her lips again, deepening the kiss immediately. Her hand had found the zipper of Maura's A-line skirt. Still thinking that this was too good to be true, she pulled back to look into her eyes again, seeking permission.

"You're sure, right?" she asked, tugging at the zipper. Maura swallowed nervously, biting her lip, but she nodded. Jane didn't want to push her into anything she didn't truly want. "We don't have to, if you don't want to," she followed up patiently, though inside it nearly killed her to make the offer of waiting anymore.

The petite teen caressed the athlete's shoulder. "No, I want to. I'm just…nervous." In reaction to Jane's surprised look, she continued looking away embarrassed. "A little."

Jane just grinned. "It's okay to be nervous. I'm a little nervous too," she admitted. "But it's still okay, right?" she asked, pulling down the zipper of the skirt. Maura's breathy reply of 'yes' was music to the tall teen's ears.

She moved back down Maura's body, kissing and caressing along the way, efficiently working the skirt off her girlfriend's hips and down her legs until she was able to throw it onto the floor, to keep company with the earlier discarded blouse. Now at Maura's feet, Jane took in the sight of her nearly naked girlfriend. _I've waited so long to see her like this._ Jane just watched her, causing Maura to wiggle self-consciously as the brunette's eyes swept over her. "You're lovely," Jane reassured her.

She slowly began ascending the toned legs that she'd been entwined with and watched longingly for months. At last, she kissed Maura's hip, inhaling the unique fragrance that she'd never been close enough to enjoy before. She glanced up again to make sure that Maura was okay with her actions, and saw the honey-blond silently nod back at her before closing her eyes.

Jane slowly pulled down the matching navy panties.

Maura gasped as she felt Jane's warm mouth descend over her most intimate part. Jane moaned into Maura's core, relishing the taste of her girlfriend who was so ready for her. She suckled and licked along her girlfriend's inner lips, enjoying all of the sensations that she was experiencing, - Maura writhing beneath her, moaning and arching above her on the bed, and her hips bucked for more friction, more contact. Jane braced Maura's hips onto the bed so that she could continue to enjoy her, but she wanted to feel more of her. She moved her hands and began massaging Maura's ass, sending Maura panting and gripping the pillows for grounding.

"Jane," she panted, not sure what she was asking for. Jane looked up, seeing Maura's face torn between pleasure and pain. Going on instinct, Jane removed one hand from its home on Maura's buttocks and plunged a finger into the wet, waiting center of her body.

The move was delightfully unexpected and exactly what she unknowingly wanted. Maura's back arched off the bed as she called out her lover's name, feeling the brunette begin to pump inside of her.

After a couple moments, her body settled back down, and Maura pulled Jane up to her, needing her to be close and hold her after such an emotional ride.

Jane was slightly reluctant to abandon her position showering Maura's lower body with affection, but she figured there would be more time for them in the future. She pulled the panting girl toward her, draping her relaxed form across her.

She brushed some of the perspiration-laden hair away from the petite girl's face, kissing her forehead sweetly.

Finding her voice, Maura panted, "I thought you said you were a virgin?"

Jane chuckled. "That doesn't mean that I can't read about what I should do," she replied. "Or that I haven't been fantasizing about exactly what I'd like to do to you once I got the chance," Jane cooed into her ear, again pecking her chastely but letting her know that she wasn't done with her, not by a long shot. Maura snuggled her closer to her, but could feel the wave of wetness wash over her lower body again. _She makes me so wet,_ the medic thought wistfully.

"Just give me a minute," Maura requested, trying to get her spent limbs to rally so she could begin her return assault on Jane. The dark brunette only laughed, holding her tightly.

"I'm good, Sweetie. I just like holding you."

Maura was unconvinced. She too had been patient in waiting for Jane. She thought that Jane was probably convinced that she was prudish since she was usually the one to pull back or shut down their physical activities, but it was far from the truth. She had meant what she'd told Jane. She wanted their first time to be special, and a key part of that "specialness" was that no one could interrupt them and that they could have all the time they wanted with each other. They finally had that, and she wasn't about to squander any time if she could help it.

She lay there for several more moments, listening to her lover's heartbeat, feeling the fine sheen of perspiration dry. At last she began to feel like she had her strength back.

"I think you have entirely too many clothes on," she stated, taking in that Jane was still clad in her bra, jeans, and socks. Jane smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well, what do you plan to do about that?"

"I think I'll help relieve you of some of those articles," she replied, watching Jane through her long eyelashes, sending a shiver down Jane's spine in anticipation.

Now that the tables were turning, Jane felt her stomach clench as her nerves rose up inside. It was one thing to drive the action, but to be on the receiving end, and to know that she was going to experience things that she never had before, scared her.

She swallowed hard, trying to shore up her trepidation. _C'mon Rizzoli. This – this! – is what you've been waiting for for months. What's your problem? _Her inner voice distracted her as she felt Maura slowly crawl over her and begin kissing her shoulder, removing one of her bra straps and kissing the shadow of where it had once been, repeating the action on the opposite shoulder. Her girlfriend continued kissing her clavicle and then moved down, unclasping the front-fastener of her bra.

Maura looked up as her hands caressed her girlfriend's flanks. She noticed that Jane's eyes were closed tightly. "Hey, Jane," she whispered, "Are you okay?" She punctuated the question by kissing her breast affectionately.

Jane opened her eyes, and found Maura's questioning ones. "Yes. I think . . . I'm just . . . nervous," she stammered.

Her girlfriend climbed back up her body. "You know I would never do anything to hurt you, right?" she asked, gently moving a strand of hair off of the brunette's face.

"I know," she replied, trying to look anywhere but into Maura's concerned face. "It's not that. I think I . . . It's just all catching up with me, you know?"

Maura nodded, knowing how emotions could be overwhelming with physical intimacy, especially with someone that you cared so much about.

"I understand. I'll go slow," she promised. "And we can stop any time you want. Okay?" Jane nodded, still looking tentative. "You can talk to me, you know? If you don't like something, or you don't like what I'm doing, just tell me." Jane nodded again. "You promise you'll do that for me?" She could see that Jane was becoming more comfortable with what was about to happen.

"I promise."

Maura stayed true to her word and moved torturously slow over Jane's body, lavishing it with kisses and caresses, massaging and teasing her way down her body until she got to the waistband of Jane's jeans.

She looked up again at Jane's face. Searching for permission, and receiving it, she unbuttoned and unzipped the denim. Together they worked her pants down, and Jane kicked them away. Now it was Jane's turn to feel exposed and vulnerable. Maura desperately wanted to take her time and simply watch Jane's beautiful body, but she knew that her girlfriend was already extremely nervous, so she shelved her desire. She moved back up to Jane's rippled abs and continued to move slowly, kissing and nipping around the waistband of her girl's boxer briefs.

She teased Jane's clit through the fabric of her shorts, causing Jane to whimper and moan. After many moments of teasing her, Maura heard her name painfully uttered from Jane's lips, and understanding the message, she dipped her hand under the hem of the undergarment and entered the warm, wet center of the squirming woman. She watched as Jane gripped the pillow around her head, and Maura acted quickly, lowering her mouth on top of Jane's boxer briefs as she began to slowly pull in and out of Jane's core.

In a stroke of pure luck, Maura located Jane's g-spot after only a couple thrusts and then worked rapidly to drive Jane over the edge, only disentangling herself briefly to completely remove the now-soaked dark underwear. She spared a quick glance at Jane to see if she'd noticed, but it was clear that her girlfriend was almost in a different world altogether.

Pleased that she was able to elicit such an amazing reaction from the confident, swaggering brunette, Maura returned to her ministrations, and with a few more thrusts, coupled with the intoxicating warmth of her mouth, Jane was over the edge, screaming out Maura's name.

Maura stilled her movements as Jane's body tightened around her fingers, and the medic watched as Jane's entire body went rigid. Once she felt the wave pass, Maura slowed her thrusts, sweetly kissing her inner thighs and hipbones as new waves of pleasure rippled through her girlfriend's body.

Once Maura was certain that the waves of pleasure had receded, she moved back up to the head of the bed, planting a slow kiss on her panting, sweating girlfriend. She pulled Jane onto her chest, holding her closely and running a hand through her hair.

From her position, Maura could feel Jane's heart beat against her own chest as it began to slow, and she could hear her breathing return to its normal cadence.

Eventually, Jane lifted her head to look into Maura's playful eyes. "Well, that was certainly worth waiting for."


	17. Epilogue: 17 Years Later

Epilogue: Seventeen Years Later

"'Bout time," Frost groused as he finally saw Jane coming up the driveway to the crime scene. "You get stuck in traffic or something?"

Pulling on a pair of gloves, Jane glowered at him. She hated being late, but she hated it even more when people rode her about it. Boston had its share of crappy drivers and crappy traffic, and she had happened to catch more than her share trying to get to the scene tonight.

"Yeah, there was an accident when I was about half a mile from here that slowed me down. I tried to take an alternative route, but funny thing about those . . . everyone else starts doing the same thing."

Sensing her sour mood, Frost decided to lighten up. "Hey, no sweat. The uni's have it under control and the new M.E. just got here. Have you met her yet?"

"Uh, no. I forgot about that. _Her,_ huh? Look at the BPD catching up with the times," she said.

Frost chuckled. "Yeah, look at 'em go. A black detective, a female detective, and now a female M.E. Who says those discrimination laws were a waste?" he replied sarcastically. Jane laughed in spite of her foul mood.

"So you met this new M.E. already?" Jane asked curiously.

"Yeah, when she just came up. C'mon, I'll introduce you," he said, flashing his badge and ducking under the crime scene tape.

The victim's living room was ablaze with lights and cops. Jane and Frost saw the dead body lying on the ground in front of the couch and the new medical examiner, crouched over the body taking samples, her back to them.

Barry cleared his throat to get the doctor's attention. She stood up and turned around.

"Detective Jane Rizzoli, please allow me to introduce you to the BPD's newest member, Dr. Maura Isles, the chief medical examiner."

Jane stood there stunned as she came face to face with a past she had left seventeen years ago.

Unfazed, Dr. Isles held out her hand. "Detective," she said in reply. Saying anything else - like "It's a pleasure to meet you" - would have been a lie. Jane continued to gawk at her, frozen.

"Jane," Barry whispered, "Shake the good doctor's hand." He nudged her to try and shake her out of her stupor.

"Huh? Oh, uh, yeah," she said, grabbing Maura's hand a little bit harder than she meant to. The M.E. winced slightly from the rough treatment. "Um, congratulations on your new position."

"Thank you," she replied simply. "I'm sure you would both like to check out the body and the scene before I do much more. Please let me know when you're done so I can let them take the body back to the morgue."

"Will do, Doc. Thanks," Frost replied, glancing at the body and visibly swallowing to try to keep his dinner down. After Maura had retreated out of earshot, he gave Jane an incredulous look. "What the hell was that?"

"Huh? Uh, nothing. Look, don't sweat it. Let's just take in the scene and see what we can come up with." Continuing to give her a skeptical look, but knowing he was the junior partner, he decided not to push it. Jane would talk when, or if, she ever wanted to. But he couldn't deny that his curiosity was piqued.

Jane tried to push the thoughts of Maura out of her head so that she could concentrate on the job at hand, but she couldn't believe how she had been positively blindsided by this turn. _How in the hell did she land back in my life? And why does she not seem to be surprised by this at all? And why in the hell does she actually look a whole lot sexier now then the last time I saw her nearly two decades ago? _Question on top of question raced through Jane's mind, none of which had any answers. _What am I supposed to do?_

Maura stood not far off, letting them go over the scene and the body without her interference. She watched Jane closely, noting her body language, her tense shoulders, her locked jaw. She worried whether she had made the right decision in not reaching out to her before now, but she just wasn't able to bring herself to do it. She knew it had been a cowardly move, procrastinating their meeting until it was inevitable, but it was too late to change any of her actions. She could only move forward now, and hope Jane could deal with her back in her life. _I hope she can_, she thought wistfully.

After going over the scene, Jane approached Maura. "Hey Maura…er, Dr. Isles, we're done here. Feel free to tag and bag if you're wrapped up."

"Thank you Detective," she replied cordially and made her way back to the body. "I'll be conducting the autopsy tomorrow morning. Of course you are welcome to attend."

"Thanks. I'll be there."

Jane ran a hand through her hair as she headed back to her car. _Man this was weird!_

* * *

><p>That night, alone in her bed, Jane replayed her relationship with the now-medical examiner that she knew 17 years ago. She remembered summer camp, when Maura stayed with her family for a few days before going back to France, when they went to New York City, but most of all she remembered that week in Paris.<p>

_Oh God – Paris! _It was such an incredible week. After they had finally (finally!) had sex in New York, Paris was like a dam breaking. She couldn't say that they had non-stop sex. It was more like having sex all the time but with breaks to eat, see the sights, and sometimes sleep (sometimes). Every night they made love, and usually one or the other of them woke up at 3 am or 4 am and started in on the one who was still sleeping. If they managed to actually sleep through the night, there was always morning sex. Always.

They learned the secrets of each other's bodies, exploring them, memorizing them, worshipping them. Jane learned what drove Maura nuts and what seemed to detract from her arousal. Maura's attention to Jane's physique was almost academic it was so thorough and detailed, though Jane never doubted the love behind it.

_Well, we were 17! We had energy to burn, sleep was mostly optional, and there finally weren't any parents, kids, or responsibilities to keep us apart,_ she mused, a bit amazed at how they couldn't keep their hands off each other. It seemed like a mystery how time would fly by when they were with each other. Hours seemed to vanish from the clock.

They did manage to get out of the apartment every day, except for the first day when they realized that they could easily never leave the apartment and still be completely entertained by each other. Maura was so excited to show off the city that she made sure they showered, dressed, and left by at least noon to show her around. They did all of the perfectly touristy stuff; went to the Eiffel Tower, had hot chocolate at Angelica's, went to the Louvre for a long day of art observation and exploration. They went to the Arc de Triomphe, the catacombs, and Notre Dame. The city was gorgeous! They also just walked around the streets, taking in the architecture and the charm that was completely and only Parisian. They would duck into small cafes to order coffee (far better and smaller coffee than the U.S. ever hoped to have) or split a Croque Monsieur sandwich.

At the end of the week, Maura took Jane back to Charles de Gaulle airport. Jane tried to hold back her tears but Maura was a hopeless cause.

"Hey, hey, calm down," Jane tried desperately to soothe her. "I'm not going off to war, just back to Boston. We'll email and Skype. Okay? Shhhh, Sweetie, shhh."

"It won't be the same!" Maura stubbornly pointed out. "Oh Jane! I wish you could stay, or I could go with you." By this point, Jane was holding her tightly, muffling some of her rebuttals, but she could still hear them.

"I know. Me too. But we had these lives before we met. Don't worry, its not forever. It's our senior year. Next summer we can go back and work in the camp. Maybe we can go to college together. C'mon Maura, it'll be okay. You know it will," she again tried to comfort her, plunging through her own anguish. She worried about the toll a long distance relationship would take on them, but this wasn't the time to bring it up.

In fact, they had talked about the possibilities of how to continue their relationship during the week, usually when they were both naked and somewhat exhausted, but enjoying the afterglow from their recent activity. They had discussed if they wanted to try and make it work (they did), what was plausible, and what they could do to keep in touch with different time zones, different school schedules, and using the tech of the day. They'd finally developed a plan and both felt really good about it, but that was when they still had days left on their own to be together. Tearful good-byes at the airport turned out to be a stark reminder that this was the beginning of putting their plan into action.

_God, that day at the airport was hell!_ Then Jane remembered the rest of the relationship and how it had spiraled away from her. The week in Paris, and even the time at the camp, were far rosier memories than the next few months.

They had been skyping and emailing since they both went back to school in September. It was hard because they were both extremely busy, Jane with sports, Maura with taking on a heavy workload to be as competitive as possible for college, but they wrote each other very long emails, detailing their days or the struggles that they were having. Each girl looked forward to getting responses from the other.

But distance and time apart can make one doubt ones self, even with the most rock-solid of relationships. With only words on a page, some phone calls, or an occasional broken-up skype session, Jane was mostly left with her own thoughts and speculations about their futures.

Maura was applying to Boston-Cambridge University, which was an incredible Ivy League school right in the heart of Jane's city, but Jane couldn't help the niggling feeling that Maura was limiting her options because of her. Jane asked her about it directly during one of their phone calls, but Maura denied that was the case. Jane knew that Maura could literally go anywhere in the world that she wanted – Oxford, Cambridge University (in England, not Massachusetts), Yale – but she doubted that Maura was thinking of applying to those places. Even when she tried to bring it up, Maura insisted that BCU was the only place she really wanted to go.

_I'm limiting her,_ Jane recalled thinking at the time. _She is the only person I know who has everything going for her and actually has someone holding her back. I won't be that person._ So in December, right after Christmas, Jane called Maura and broke up with her.

Maura was distraught. She didn't understand at all why Jane would break up with her. She loved her, and she thought Jane had loved her back. They complemented each other. They understood each other, and many, many times, they challenged each other. Why end it all?

Jane cut all contact with Maura. It was just too hard to hear from her and think about her, and if her plan was to work, and if Maura was to live up to the full potential Jane was confident Maura had in her, she didn't want Maura to think that they'd get back together if they were in the same city. Cold turkey was the only way, even though it broke both of their hearts.

* * *

><p>Jane stared up at the ceiling, watching the patterns of light scuttle across as cars passed by stories below her apartment. <em>And now she's back in my life. <em>She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Excitement, nervousness, fear, and damn it, there was attraction too. If anything, the teenager she knew had only become more adept at how to accentuate her beauty. _Now that should be a crime, getting more beautiful as you get older,_ she thought, remembering how the light caught her long-ago girlfriend's hair just that evening and how her eyes seemed bigger and more expressive then ever before.

It was an odd paradox, having had seventeen years go by. In one case, the memories and emotions were almost as strong as they were nearly two decades ago. On the other hand, so much had happened in Jane's life since then. She rubbed her hands as the reality of this thought set in. _I'm such damaged goods anyway. It is one thing to try and form a new relationship with someone. They can take me or leave me. But it is another thing entirely for someone who knew me then, and then could know me now. _

The truth of the matter was that they would be working together, and they were practically the only females working in heavily male-dominated fields. _It would be nice to have a female friend that I worked with_, she thought wistfully. _And I do know her; I can't pretend I don't. That's just stupid._ After further agonizing, Jane decided she'd at least try to mend the bridge she had single-handedly destroyed years ago.

* * *

><p>The next day Jane attended the autopsy that Maura had picked up last night. Her partner tried to stomach through it with her, but in the end, she told him that she had this part covered and he could start tracking down some leads that they'd discussed earlier that morning.<p>

Even in black scrubs and oversized goggles, Jane was struck that Maura was still able to pull of gorgeous as if it were an afterthought. _Fucking not fair! Well, maybe she's married and then all of this will be easier._

Dr. Isles was a complete professional through the entire autopsy. Compartmentalization was something she had picked up during her training, along with a professional poker face, which, of course, she saw no need to continue using in her personal life. Work was easy. It always had been. Even standing across from her first love she was able to wield a chainsaw without a hitch and without dwelling on who was watching her.

After she completed the autopsy, she looked up at her observer, removing her gloves and tossing them in a nearby waste bin. "I should have the lab results in a few days. I'll be sure to run them up to you and Detective Frost as soon as they are in. If you have any questions in the meantime, I'll be in my office working on the write-up for him," she said, gesturing toward the body.

Jane nodded, staring down at the DB in front of her. "Could I talk to you for a sec?" Maura nodded, only slightly surprised. She knew that this was coming.

"Of course. Let's go to my office." Jane followed as Maura led the way. Maura could feel her nerves beginning to unwind. Work was easy. Social situations were hard, and revisiting your past from so long ago…well, that was uncharted territory for her. She took a seat behind her desk, hoping the formality of the room might give her confidence or at least something she could tether to.

"What can I do for you?" she asked politely as Jane took a seat across from her in one of the guest chairs.

"Maura," Jane simply looked at her, trying to take her all in. After a heavy pause, Jane smiled slightly. "I'm surprised to see you." Maura released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in and returned the smile, but didn't know what to say back. The detective quickly surmised something. "You don't seem surprised to see me though. Why is that?"

_Caught._ That was the only word that popped in the M.E.'s brain and she began looking at anything but Jane's searching eyes. She couldn't lie, and she knew that Jane knew that. _I suppose the truth is the easiest way._ "I knew you worked here."

Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise. Maura continued, hoping to downplay exactly how much she knew. "When I was interviewing for the position, there were articles and pictures on the wall of heroic acts that different law enforcement officials had been involved in. You were in one of the pictures. In fact, during the interview, you even came up as one of the most promising detectives that I'd be working with."

This took Jane by surprise, but she could see how this would make sense. "And you still wanted to work here?" she half-joked. She wasn't sure that she'd sign on the dotted line knowing that she'd be working with Maura if the roles were reversed.

"It was a great opportunity," she commented, deciding not to go into the extent of how she had been following Jane's career from afar for years, and how she had sought out opportunities to work closer with her. When the chief medical examiner job became available, she leapt at the chance.

"Have dinner with me," Jane stated, surprising even herself at the directness of the request. Meeting Maura's stunned look, she corrected. "Please? Would you please have dinner with me? I want to hear about what you've been up to the last…seventeen years."

Maura grinned, feeling long-forgotten butterflies stir in her stomach. "I would love to…Detective," she replied, still not entirely sure how familiar they should address each other now. Jane rolled her eyes.

"It's Jane, you know that," but then she second-guessed herself. "Unless you want me to call you Dr. Isles?" Maura shook her head no.

"Maura's fine," she quietly answered, her tone causing old emotions to race through Jane's body.

Clearing her throat, Jane thought she'd probably been gone from Frost for long enough. "Uh, great. So, when works for you?" After some quick calendar checking, they agreed on tomorrow night. "Okay, we can head out right after work. I know a nearby place that makes excellent food." Maura updated her electronic planner and looked up to find that Jane had vanished. _I hope this wasn't a huge mistake_, she thought to herself, but couldn't ignore the mixture of excitement and trepidation that she was experiencing.

* * *

><p>At about 6 o'clock the next day, Jane walked downstairs to find her dinner companion. She had stressed all morning about what to wear. Even the few times that she'd seen Maura since meeting her, she could tell that she'd become more fashion-forward then the teen she'd known years ago. She always looked ready to walk the runway, and she hoped that the ensemble she'd put together wouldn't embarrass the M.E. <em>Well, if we're going to try to broker a new friendship, she should know that she shouldn't build it on clothes…at least not when it comes to me.<em> Despite her stubborn streak, Jane had picked out what she considered her best button-down blouse and favorite dark suit. Still looked good for work and wouldn't stand out, but was a little nicer than she usually wore to chase down crooks.

"Maura, are you ready to go?" she asked as she descended the stair, announcing herself before entering the lab. There was no answer and no one around. _Figures. A Friday night at 6 pm. People were probably gone an hour ago._ She headed back to Maura's office, where she found her fingers flying over her keyboard. The detective rapped on the door, causing the genius to look up from her work.

"'Bout ready?"

A slow smile broke out across the M.E.'s face, and Jane was relieved to see it. "Mm-hmm," she replied, looking down at her monitor again. "Just finishing this up. Can you give me five minutes?" Jane said she would and decided to poke around the lab outside to give her a chance to finish up and shut down her computer.

"Okay, I'm set," Maura spoke, causing Jane to turn around from her examination of the contents of a glass cabinet. She had donned a shiny trench coat that covered an exquisite purple knee-length dress. Jane swallowed hard as she took in her co-worker's appearance.

"You look…," _Shit! Is it sexual harassment if I compliment her? Um, um, um…I think it's okay if I'm not sleazy. _"..pretty," she managed to spit out.

Maura smiled at the compliment. "Thank you."

Deciding to find a safer topic, Jane turned to the task at hand. "So the restaurant isn't far. Are you okay to walk?" she asked, noting the high heels that Maura was wearing. Maura assured her that she'd be fine.

The restaurant was a little Italian place that had been family owned since World War II. It was intimate but didn't necessarily give off the vibe of being romantic. Jane had discovered it when she was walking around one day near the station to try and burn off some anger from a recent case. It was one of the few places in Boston that she felt could rival her mother's cooking. Not necessarily beat it, but definitely give her Ma a run for her money.

After they'd placed their orders, Jane started the conversation up. She was actually dying to know if she'd made the right call years ago when she'd cut ties with Maura. "So, what have you been up to these last nearly two decades?"

Maura thought for a moment before plunging into the full answer. She had gone to undergrad at Oxford, received her medical degree at Boston-Cambridge University, and completed her residency in San Francisco. After serving well-off patients at the SF hospital, she decided to sign up with Doctors Without Borders for the next two years, where she was able to serve people who really needed it and didn't have access to medicine the way most developed countries did, and they sent her to Africa. Afterward, she returned to the Bay area because she had grown to love it during her residency, and she had strong ties there, which is how she received her first medical examiner position. After working there for a few years, she decided she'd like to go back to the East Coast, and she received the position of Assistant Medical Examiner in Manhattan's Police Department, one of the busiest and most challenging offices in the U.S. After a few years, and still wanting her career to progress, she was contacted about the Chief Medical Examiner position at BPD.

"I like Boston a lot from my time at BCU, so I was happy to return here. Honestly, the vastness of New York, though an incredible city, was starting to wear on me. So here I am," she finished.

Jane had listened enthralled as Maura flew through the highlights of her adult life. She also felt relief. _She would have never been able to do those things if we had remained together. She would have been stuck in Boston long before she was ready, and she would have missed out on so much._

"Wow, you've really done a lot!" she sputtered. "I'm happy for you. I can't believe all the places you've lived and experiences you've had. That's wonderful." Jane was truly happy for her long-ago friend.

Maura returned Jane's smile, though with a little less energy. Yes, her resume reflected a worldly, diverse person, but she couldn't help but feel that all her accomplishments felt somewhat empty. She had done all of those things on her own. Though she had made some good friends, and had taken a few talented lovers, she hadn't met anyone that she could settle down with and start a life with. So she had traveled and sought out new experiences and new places to live. It was exciting, almost like a social experiment, to live among the natives – whether that be in England, Africa, or San Francisco.

"But enough about me. I've gone on for far too long. What about you? How have you spent the last decade plus?" the M.E. inquired politely.

Jane sighed. She didn't have nearly as much to tell, and in other ways, she had gone through so much. How much did she want to divulge to this nearly-new person in her life? "Well, I ended up going to college here, got my undergrad in Criminal Justice and then enrolled in the police academy for BPD. I was a beat cop for years before I was promoted a couple years ago to Detective. And that's pretty much it. Not much of a story, but I love my job. Every day is different, and I like helping people." She decided to leave out the whole Hoyt-stalker-nearly-getting-killed thing. That could keep for another time.

Maura nodded, understanding loving one's job. Though she regretted that she hadn't found "the one" yet, she was immensely happy with the field that she was in and how she was able to help catch criminals and save potential future victims through her work.

Jane noticed that Maura wasn't wearing a wedding ring. She had noticed that before, but she was wearing gloves and performing an autopsy at the time, which frequently meant that people took off clunky jewelry that could catch on tools or innards, which could make for a real mess. She wanted to ask, even though she knew it was rude, but her curiosity was quickly getting the better of her.

"So…you came back to Boston for the job opportunity. There wasn't a . . . significant other involved in this decision?"

Maura gave her a confused look. "Who?"

"Um, a boyfriend, or fiancé or something like that. Someone else that you had to discuss the possibility of moving with. Or maybe that person is already here and you wanted to move to be near him." She felt dopey asking this question, but it seemed odd to her that Maura would want to come back to Boston unless someone was encouraging her to move here.

The scientist wasn't entirely sure how to answer the question. She didn't have a boyfriend or girlfriend, and certainly not a fiancé, but she did want to move back to Boston to see….just to see…if something could possibly happen with her long-ago flame. She knew it was a long shot. It was possible that Jane was happily married with three kids and couldn't care less to see Maura, but she wanted to know. It was a huge leap of faith she had taken by moving to Boston, but she did love the city and she knew the job was a solid one to take for her career. Even if Jane was happily settled in her life, she had wanted to rekindle her friendship with her. Their relationship, though brief, was one of the most fulfilling ones she had ever had, and even being friends with Jane would be worth it. During their friendship and romantic relationship, she had always been kind and loyal, though stubborn to no end. She couldn't imagine that those qualities in the tall brunette would have changed, so she was relatively certain that if they worked together, they'd become friends again.

Jane was still waiting patiently for an answer. _Simplest is probably best,_ Maura thought. Picking up her glass of water to keep her hands from fidgeting, she answered, "No significant other asked me to come here. I'm unattached, as they say." She watched as surprise registered across Jane's face.

And surprised the detective was. Anyone with Maura's looks and pedigree should have been taken off the market long ago, in her opinion. But then she had chosen a somewhat unique career field and, though rummaging through her memories of Maura, she remembered vaguely that even at 17 she was a little socially awkward and could spin off into facts and statistics at the drop of a hat. Many people found that a bit off-putting. _If those were early indicators, and those facets of her personality grew stronger, maybe that's why she's still single._

Maura had the same question for Jane. Was she really married with three kids? She knew it was impolite to ask, but since she had already been asked, she decided to skip Emily Post for this one question. "What about you Jane? Have a husband at home waiting up for you?"

The detective nearly spit out the water she was drinking at the absurdity of the idea. Recovering after a moment, she answered. "Uh, no…no husband, no anyone but my dog Jo Friday, which is probably the best companion I could ask for with my job. I've found that most people can't handle the type of work I do – the erratic hours, the danger of it…so for the most part, I just stick to my job. Even my mother can barely stand what I do, and since she's convinced that I dragged my little brother into it…"

"Which one?" Maura asked, remembering the basketball game they'd played with Jane in her driveway.

"Frankie. So I get some guilt trips from my Ma pretty frequently." Seeing the look of pity on Maura's face at having to get guilt trips for what you do, Jane interjected again. "But I know she's proud of me. I do good work, and I love catching the bad guys, so even though it's hard, it's worth it."

The conversation had gone on for hours when Jane glanced around, seeing that the host and their waiter were patiently waiting for them to take their exit. "Well, I think we shut the place down. I can walk you back to the station, or we can go for coffee or something."

Maura followed Jane's visual survey and agreed that they should make their exit, but she didn't want the evening to end. There was still so much more that she wanted to know about Jane, but she decided that she probably shouldn't expect all of her questions to be answered in one night.

"It's late, so I should probably be getting back home."

Jane didn't want the evening to end either, but was hard pressed on how to extend it. "Okay, I'll walk you back to the precinct to your car."

Along the way, a nervous silence settled over them, both of them deep into their own thoughts. Maura wondered why Jane had broken up with her all those years ago. Of course she had given her an explanation at the time – 'I can't do the long distance thing any more' – but Maura had always suspected that there was more to it. Jane was struggling with why Maura hadn't reached out to her when she was in Boston before, when she was attending BCU for med school.

They finally reached Maura's little Prius. "Hey, what are you doing this weekend?" Jane asked.

"Not much. Unpacking and settling in still. I have a few errands to run. Why?"

"Do you need any help? Or would you like to get together when you need a break? I could bring over take out or we could go out or go to a movie. I know moving in isn't the most fun way to spend your weekend." She could feel the nerves bubbling up in her blood. _Geez, you think asking someone out gets easier as you get older. Ugh, stupid nerves!_

"I'd like that. I'm sure you don't want to spend your weekend unpacking, so I'll save you that tedious chore, but if you'd like to come over, we could order in." _Then we can keep catching up_, she thought.

Jane gave her a lopsided smile. "Perfect. When and where?" Maura gave her the address in Brookline and Jane said she'd come over tomorrow night to help.

* * *

><p>At a little before 6:30, Jane was on Maura's front door step, ringing her doorbell. <em>This still seems weird<em>, she thought. A young lifetime had passed since they'd seen each other. Who were they now? Were they so different, or were they just more of who they were beginning to become when they met seventeen years ago? _I wonder when it will stop being weird._

Maura answered the door a moment later, dressed casually, but of course beautifully, in relaxed fitting yoga pants and a loose knit dusty pink top that brought out the rosiness in her skin tone.

"Hi," Jane opened.

"Hi," Maura replied. "Please come in," she invited, stepping aside. It actually went against her nature to have guests over when her house was still in such chaos, but when the two sides of her brain were arguing with each other last night, the wish to see her long-ago friend over-rode her wish to have a pristine house to invite guests into. _How is it that in less than a week I'm already making concessions for her that I wouldn't make for anyone else? _

"Are you hungry, or would you like to get some work done first?" the detective asked.

"I'm open to either option. Are you hungry? If so, we could order now and then we'd have a little while before the food comes. I could use some help moving a few pieces of furniture." Jane wasn't particularly hungry since she'd had a late lunch, so she suggested that they try to work on some of the furniture arrangements and call in an order later.

After about an hour and a half of arranging and rearranging dressers, chests, beds, side tables, and the couch in the different rooms Maura had, they both admitted to needing to recharge their batteries.

"Time to call in some nourishment," Jane announced. They perused through the menus Jane had brought over, ultimately deciding to calorie-splurge on pizza, justified by their evening workout of hauling heavy objects around.

They chose a local pizza place that the native Bostonian raved about and then sat down to enjoy rehydrating and talking about what else Maura wanted to do that night. Through the food-miracle of pizza, the doorbell rang less than 30 minutes later, treating them to steaming pizza pies and a couple of beers Jane had brought for her good measure.

As they both began to dig into their slices, Jane's left-over curiosity from the night before began to niggle at her more until she couldn't ignore it.

"Hey, Maur, can I ask you something?"

Chewing her pizza while evaluating the state of her living room, Maura refocused her energy back on Jane. "Of course."

"You,…uh, don't have to answer this if you don't want, but….," she trailed off, her nerves wavering, before she could continue. "Why didn't you look me up when you came back to Boston for med school?"

She really didn't blame Maura for not finding her, especially after she couldn't seem to pull herself together enough to keep in contact with her, even as a friend. But if she had moved to Paris, Jane felt reasonable certain that she would have at least tried to find her summertime friend, just to say hello. If Maura hadn't wanted to see her, then she'd have steered clear of her, but Jane felt certain that she would need to run down that path and have it ruled out, rather than simply staying away.

Maura was surprised by the question, but it was easy enough to answer honestly. "I didn't think you wanted to see me."

Jane nodded, almost knowing that that would be the answer. _What did you expect when you didn't return her phone calls and emails after you broke up with her? _She glumly started picking at the label of her beer.

But Maura wasn't quite through with the question.

"Jane, I was….really hurt when you ended things. Even four years later, coming back to Boston, it didn't seem like enough time had gone by. I…didn't think I could handle seeing you again, or having you not want to see me."

The detective felt her heart lurch in her chest. She had done this. She had shut her out, so it was only fair that Maura wouldn't want to invite her for a tour of the campus when she blew back into town. She sighed. It was probably for the best. What if they'd rekindled what they had, and then Jane broke it off again so that Maura could freely chase her dreams? Or possibly worse – what if Jane simply wouldn't let her go, and then Maura felt compelled to stay in a town that would limit her?

"And now?" she asked, as she observed the hazel-eyed doctor closely over her slice of cheese pizza.

"Now…I thought enough time had gone by that you wouldn't mind seeing me and I wouldn't mind seeing you." Though as the M.E. began to feel perspiration break out across the palms of her hands, she wondered if any amount of time would be enough to keep her from being attracted to the dark, confident woman. _Shouldn't fifteen-plus years have been enough? _she silently fumed at the fates.

Jane gave her an infamous smirk. "Well, I'm glad that you can see me since we have to work together on a nearly daily basis."

"I'm glad you don't mind seeing me," Maura replied, still a little hesitant as to if enough time had gone by for Jane to feel comfortable with seeing her on a regular basis. Jane grumbled something under her breath. "Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't catch that."

Jane blushed, realizing that her mumble was out loud. Caught and not as fast on her feet as she wished, she opted to simply repeat her sentence. "I never minded seeing you. It was the not-seeing-you part that bothered me."

"So, is it my turn in the evening to ask burning questions?" Jane nodded mutely. "Is that really the reason why you broke up with me, all those years ago – because of the distance?"

_It would be so easy to say yes_, Jane thought. But it had been seventeen years ago, and what was the point in lying now?

"That was part of it," Jane replied, hating that she'd have to fess up to the full truth. She pep-talked herself that it was so long ago. Surely the truth couldn't hurt now, right?

"What was the other part?" the scientist asked quietly, desperately wanting to know.

Jane couldn't stand to be only a few feet from Maura, sitting across the table from her, nervous energy suddenly flooding through her. She got up to look out the sliding glass doors, bringing her beer along for something to do with her hands.

She was silent for several minutes, before replying. "I didn't want to limit you," her voice cracking on the last word, betraying her calm exterior.

"Limit me? What are you talking about?"

Jane blew out a noisy breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding in. "When we were seniors, and we were talking about colleges and where we were applying to, you kept talking about only Boston schools." Maura nodded, remembering their many conversations on how they could finally be not only on the same continent again, but in the same city. She had been so excited about the idea of being near her girlfriend and best friend again.

Jane could see that Maura still wasn't understanding where she was coming from. "Boston's got excellent schools, but so do a lot of other places. I…I didn't want you to settle for something that was less than what you could get someplace else because of me. I didn't want you to settle for Boston…because of me."

The admission broke Maura's heart. She had suspected that Jane's unexpected break-up might have been because of this, but hearing it aloud, directly from the source, with no more room for denial, caused tears to spring to her eyes.

"But it wasn't your call to make!"

Shocked by the outburst, Jane took a step back as if the words and physically pushed her. "I….know, but Maura, at eighteen, you could do anything, go anywhere. You had the means, the brains, the ambition. I…didn't want to be your regret."

Maura felt the hot tears streaming down her cheeks. _Why do my emotions always override my brain! _she thought, frustrated by her bodily betrayal. _Damn tears!_

"But I could have gone to BCU! It's a fantastic school, one of the best in the country."

"But is it the best in the world? No! Where did you go for undergrad? Oxford, one of the best _in the world_! Maura, that's what I wanted for you. To go where ever you wanted, anywhere you wanted, and experience everything your heart desired. Not be stuck here, with me."

"You could have come with me! We could have gone together!"

A sadness swept over Jane. She hadn't meant for all of this to come out tonight. _Or ever_, she here they were, and it was too late to turn back. "No, Sweetie, I couldn't have. All I've ever wanted was to be a cop, a BPD cop to be exact. My family is here. My life is here. I've never really wanted to settle in other places and, though they drive me crazy, I wouldn't be able to stand being apart from Ma, Pop, Frankie, and Tommy. But your life was different. You weren't tied to a place in the same way, so I wanted to give you the freedom that I didn't think you'd take on your own." Jane could feel herself running out of steam. She leaned against the side of the sofa. "So I gave it to you."

"That wasn't fair," Maura replied, scowling at her.

Jane shrugged, unfazed, glancing at the scars on her hands, her voice suddenly far away. "Life isn't fair." Returning back to the present and abandoning the dark memories, she cleared her throat. "We were also just so young, Maur. We were eighteen! I…" _Jane, you shouldn't admit this part_, her conscious counseled her_. It will get awkward fast!_ She backed off. "We were just both so young, ya know?"

On that Maura could agree. "Yes, we were." Trying to pull herself back together, Maura tried to see it from Jane's perspective. "I can see why you did what you did." Jane perked up, pleased that the M.E. could see her side of things. "But I missed you. It was hard not having you in my life anymore when we had grown so close."

"I missed you too," Jane replied, remembering how hard it was not to pick up the phone or reply to an email. She remembered reading and rereading the emails Maura had sent, until the final one. 'Jane, this is the last time I will write to you…'

"But listen, that was a lifetime ago. We're here now. I'd like to be your friend again, if you'll let me," Jane proposed. Reading Maura's hesitation, she plowed on. "C'mon. We're like, the only two females at the station, and I could certainly use a break from some of the testosterone I work with." She paused before saying the next part, because it wasn't exactly true, but she didn't want to scare the scientist off. "I'm not looking for us to be anything more than friends. That…really was a lifetime ago, and I don't expect you to be that same person, but I'd really like to know the person you are now. If you'll let me."

Maura blinked, unsure what to say. So Jane wasn't attracted to women anymore? _Huh, that seems odd_, Maura thought, remembering their many, many times together. But it was a long time ago. _I suppose that's a stage in some people's lives._ _Not mine, but some people's._

Finally, she smiled. "I'd like that." Relieved, Jane returned to the table, grabbing another slice of pizza.

"Good," she replied through a mouth full of cheese. "Because who else would you get to haul around your dresser to three different walls, huh?" she teased.

After they finished with dinner, Maura pointed out some boxes of books and put Jane to work shelving them. The evening wore on pleasantly until it was late, and Jane said that she needed to go home and check on her pup.

At the door, Maura paused, letting Jane out into the night air.

"I'm really glad you took the Chief M.E. job, Maur. It's really good to see you again."

Maura smiled. "I'm glad I took it, too."

Before she could chicken out, Jane took a quick step forward and hugged Maura to her. She was a hugger, and after everything they had talked about tonight, a wave good-bye seemed like too little. The hug caught the M.E. off guard, but she quickly recovered, wrapping her arms around Jane's back.

_This platonic friendship thing may be harder than I thought_, Jane mused silently, catching a whiff of Maura's hair.

The typically articulate scientist (even in her head) couldn't formulate a coherent thought, but her stomach and lower body stirred with a long dormant sensation.

She felt Jane pull away, and Maura reluctantly released her hold. "Good night Jane," she said, impressed she was able to keep her voice steady.

"Good night Maura," the detective replied, giving her a famous Rizzoli half-smile, half-smirk.

As the door closed behind her, Jane's conscious congratulated her on making it through such an emotional evening. _And I even managed not to admit that I didn't think you could find the love of your life at seventeen. _The thought bounced around in her head as she drove back to her one bedroom apartment. _If I had known I was wrong, I would never have let her go_, she reflected, thinking about all the losers she had dated since she'd been with Maura. _But who knows what could happen now?_

**Thank you to everyone who read this story, subscribed to it, marked it as a favorite, and especially reviewed it. I like to think of the ending as the jumping off point for all future Rizzles! **

**BTW – I was four months pregnant when I started this story and now tomorrow/today (depending on your time zone) I'll be giving birth to twins! I'll probably be off writing for awhile but I'll still be a reader. **

**Hope you enjoyed the story. I love reviews – they make all of us writers feel like it is worth it to write – so I hope you'll share what you think!**


End file.
